You Don't Own Me: First Semester
by KimmyKimZombieQueen
Summary: Hilly Rosewood never needed friends. She was always moving, so it didn't make sense to form connections with anyone. But finally, her family was settling down in the town of Bullworth. Then, they ship her off to Bullworth Academy, where she starts to form friendships very quickly. But a certain sociopath wants so much more from her than her friendship. He wants her all to himself.
1. Welcome to Bullworth

((Hello my lovelies! So, I've been on a bit of a Bully: Scholarship Edition kick and have been replaying the game and reading as many fanfics about it that my poor heart can take. I've been dying to write something and since my Lord of the Flies muse is on a hiatus (DON'T WORRY I WILL BE FINISHING THE STORY) I decided to start a new fanfic. Get a fresh, clean start and get my brain going. The decision of whether or not I'm going to make this story take place in the actual game's timeline, or if it's going to be after the timeline will be made in the next chapter. But for now, here is the opening chapter! Enjoy! XOXO KimmykimSpicer))

I do not own Bully, or it's characters. I do however own Hillary "Hilly" Rosewood, and any other character I have come up with along the way.

* * *

 _ **"Who needs any connection to people anyway? They only end up using you, talking shit behind your back, and backstabbing you when you're not useful to them anymore..."**_

Ever since she could remember, Hillary "Hilly" Rosewood never had close friendships with anyone. It wasn't because of how she was, or how she looked, or even how she acted towards other people. To her, there was really no point to it. Because of her father's work, she and her family were always moving to different places. So close friendships became unimportant to her. Sure, she had friends when she was in school, but not for more than a couple of months at least. Because just when she was starting to build friendships with people, her parents would spring the news on her that they were moving again. Eventually, she just didn't worry about having friends anymore. Staying home in her room on weekends instead of hanging out with her classmates soon became a routine, and she became one of those teenage girls who's life was mostly on the computer. To say she was anti-social wasn't the case. She was more reserved and quiet, keeping to herself. After all, it was better to be alone, then to get close to someone only to be uprooted and taken away from them.

This however, worried her parents. Although they didn't say anything to her directly, she knew. She knew by the talks at night as she took dinner in her room rather than sit with her family every night. She knew by the gentle coaxing her mother always gave when she talked about meeting a fellow classmate's parents in the supermarket and telling her she should get to know them more. Hell, even her father tried to get her to make friends, bribing her with money if she'd just join an after school club or something to make friends. It was as if they didn't understand that it was partially their fault she was like this. But, she didn't hate them for it. She loved her parents very much, and she knew they just wanted the best for her. But still...they just didn't understand.

So, when the time came that her father announced another move, all she could do was sigh and start packing. But this time was different than all the others. This was the last move they were doing. And they weren't moving into any apartment either like they've been doing for years. No, her parents were actually buying a house. And the thought of that actually made her happy. The move didn't take too long; only about a weeks drive or so. She slept through most of it anyway, only waking up when they stopped for bathroom breaks, or to get some food in them. But the last part of the trip, she stayed awake. She watched out her window as cars and people went by on the streets. Her parents said they'd be living in a town called Bullworth, and for the most part, she thought it was a beautiful place to live. Quaint and tight nit in her opinion.

The rest of the day went by quick. The movers unpacked their belongings from the trunk, she checked out her new room, and her family ordered pizza for their first dinner in their new house. For a change, she decided to join her family for dinner, sprawled out on the couch; her laptop resting on her legs, and her dinner on top of a still packed box beside her. Her parent's were thrilled, and they decided that would be the right time to spring some surprise news on her.

 **"So Hilly, school starts for you tomorrow"** her father began, his eyes moving to his daughter who seemed more interested in something she was reading online rather than what he was saying.

 **"Uh huh, I know. I'll have to unpack my clothes before I go to bed tonight so I have something to wear tomorrow"** she replied. Her parents looked at each other. They were both nervous as to how their daughter would react to their news.

 **"Well dear that wont be necessary. We...already bought you your school clothes..."** her mother chimed in. She tore her eyes away from the screen to look at them.

 **"You bought me new clothes?"**

 **"Well...not exactly..."**

Her mother went into another room and came back with a bag. She handed it to Hilly, and when she looked inside, she couldn't believe what she saw. School uniforms. White shirts, blue vests, and blue plaid skirts.

 **"Mom...Dad...what kind of school do they have here...?"**

They looked at each other, then back at her.

 **"...A private boarding school. It's the best school in this town, and it'll be a good chance to make some friends and have some fun. We're only doing what's best for you dear" they said to her. Hilly wasn't mad or anything. She was just a little upset that they did this without asking her first what she thought.**

 **"...I wish you would have told me before hand..."**

 **"I know honey. Look, it's actually a really good school. And they have a really good art and photography program. We heard that and figured you'd like that. So what do you say, give it a chance?"**

All she could do was sign and nod, agreeing with her parents. What was she going to do? Throw a fit? Scream and cry about how they can't do this to her? Threaten not to go and respond to everything with **"I HATE YOU!"** and **"I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY PARENTS!"**?  
She couldn't do that. She wasn't that type of teenager. Besides, they were right about one thing; art and photography were passions of hers. She couldn't pass up something like that even if she wanted to.

The next morning, she and her parents left early to head to the school. She was already in her uniform, and she hated it. She wanted it to look good, but no matter what, school uniforms weren't her. Her taste was more hipster-ish, and this was nerdy couture. She left her light blonde hair down, adding a blue wide headband to her look, and some light makeup to cover up the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

 **"I look like shit..."** she said as they pulled up to the big iron gates of the school. Her parents shook their heads.

 **"Nonsense, you look beautiful. Do you need any help with your bags?"** her father asked her.

 **"No, I got it. Gotta work up that upper body strength anyway"** she joked. They both pulled her into a hug, and kissed her goodbye.

 **"Give us a call as soon as you're settled in. Or if something isn't right. We'll come right away to get you if we have to"** they told her. Kids were walking by, snickering at the gushy goodbyes that her parents were giving her.

 _ **"We love you very much sweetie"**_

And just like that, they were gone. She was all alone, suitcases by her side, in front of this school. But not for long. A middle aged woman, with a stern look on her face met her at the gate.

 **"Hello there, I'm Miss Danvers. You must be Hillary Rosewood, the new student we were informed about"**

Hilly nodded, staying quiet for the most part as Miss Danvers looked her over, giving her a suspicious look. Did she do this with all the students?

 **"Welcome, young lady, to Bullworth Academy."**


	2. The Welcome Wagon

((Hello All! Now, before we get into the next chapter, I just want to say I made my decision and I've decided to align this story to the actual game. It made more sense to me that way, and it'll help this one transition into a second story that I have in mind if this all goes well. Anyway, ENJOY! XOXO KimmyKimSpicer))

* * *

 _ **"This place looks like it's run on fear and physical violence. Great, just the type of shithole I want to be stuck at for the next year..."  
**_  
After she got that not-so-warm introduction and welcome from Miss Danvers, Hilly was led into the building to meet the principal and be given her class schedule. Dr. Crabblesnitch was his name, and he was just as warm and welcoming as Miss Danvers was. So, in a word, not very welcoming at all.

 **"Ah, you must be Hillary Rosewood. Welcome young lady! I've looked over your transcript from your previous school and I must say I am very impressed. Very into the arts I see. Well, we here at Bullworth are sure to see great things come from you** " he complimented. All Hilly could do was nod and smile. He closed her file and folded his hands.

 **"Now, I am pleased to see you already put your uniform on. Very good. The dress code is very important around here, among other rules. Namely disorderly conduct. From your record I can tell you are no troublemaker, and that is very pleasing to see. But I have to warn you young lady, just as I do with all the other students. Disorderly conduct on school grounds will not be tolerated. I do not wish to find you here in my office for anything other than good reasons. In short, keep your nose clean, or it will be kept clean for you. Understood?"**

 **"Yes sir, understood"** she replied. But she did find his speech a little silly. She obviously wasn't one to pick a fight or start anything. Not that she didn't hold her own if someone tried picking on her. She was quick tongued and fiesty; shooting down any bullies before they got the chance to start something. Once she was done speaking with him and had her schedule in her hands, she walked back out to the main office where Miss Danvers was talking with someone. A tall girl, in a green plaid jumper, glasses on her face, and her hair in a half up half down hairstyle with a big pink bow. Clutching her books to her chest, she looked over at Hilly, who in turn, gave her a smile. Miss Danvers noticed this, and turned around to adress Hilly.

 **"Miss Rosewood, this is Beatrice. I've asked her to show you to the girls dorm and help you get settled in. Now, run along now. Don't be loitering in the office** " she said, before returning to her desk. Hilly bent down to pick up her bags.

 **"Thanks for this. I thought I was going to have to roam around clueless for the next hour"** she joked. They both left the school and started walking towards the dorms.

 **"I'm Hilly by the way. Nice to meet you Beatrice"** she said warmly.

* * *

 **"It's refreshing to get a new girl here at Bullworth. And one so friendly too. You're rooming with me. Oh it's going to be great having someone to talk to at night!"** she commented, leading her to the girls dorm. And once they were inside, all hell started to break loose.

 **"That's weird. I could have sworn I closed the door before I left..."** Beatrice commented, referring to the bedroom door. She rushed down the hall, leaving Hilly alone for a moment. But she soon followed once she heard shouting coming from the room.

 **"Mandy! What are you doing in here!?"**

 **"Fuck off Fugly, I need your math notes! I need to copy them otherwise I'm going to fail!"**

 **"No! You can't just break into someone's room and go through their stuff without asking!"**  
When Hilly finally made it in the doorway, there stood a distressed Beatrice, reaching for her math notes that were in the hands of a second girl, clad in a cheerleading outfit and her hair in a tight ponytail. The room was a mess; obviously the culprit being Mandy. She must have torn the room apart trying to find what she came in there for. She didn't see Hilly standing there and she took that moment to come up behind her and snatch the notes back for her new friend. That made Mandy pissed. She spun around and looked over Hilly, not impressed with what she saw.

 **"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't just grab shit out of other people's hands"** she said bitterly, arms crossed.

 **"Well,** _ **you**_ **don't just go through other people's belongings without permission. This is our room, and if you want anything from either of us, you have to ask, and maybe we'll be nice and share** " she said, that quick wit picking up right away. She didn't like this Mandy girl at all. Hilly never enjoyed the company of bitchy popular girls, and this was no exception. Crossing her arms, she stood her ground against Mandy.

 **"Now, can you get out of our room? I have to unpack** "

 **"Not until I get those math notes!"** she fought back. Hilly felt a smirk pull at her lips and she held them out, away from her.

 **"You want them? Come and get them,** _ **bitch!**_ **"**

That is what set Mandy off. She lunged for Hilly, trying to grab the notes, but before she could, Hilly moved out of the way, causing Mandy to trip over her suitcases, falling face first out of the room. She was beyond pissed. With everyone looking at her, stifling giggles, she got up and rubbed her nose, clearly in pain a little.

 **"You better watch your back new girl. I'm the most popular girl in school. I have the power to** _ **destroy**_ **you..."** she threatened. All Hilly did was roll her eyes and let out a snort as Mandy walked away. She handed Beatrice her notes, to which the girl smiled.

 **"That was amazing. No one really stands up to Mandy like that, or stands up for me for that matter. Thank you, you're a really good friend."** Beatrice said. That made Hilly feel great.

 _ **"My first friend! This is great! Now I won't be so alone while I get the feel of the place!"**_

* * *

Beatrice helped her with her suitcases and once her stuff was all put away, they headed back out to go to lunch. But a beep from Beatrice's pocket stopped them. She pulled out her phone and checked to see who messaged her.  
 **"Crap! It's Earnest. I totally forgot about helping him with his campaign speech for the class president election. I'm sorry, I can't miss this** " she apologized. This didn't bother Hilly in the slightest. She was happy to see Beatrice involved in school events like that. It was so refreshing from the constant fights she kept seeing just as they walked from the school to the dorms and back again. She smiled and waved her off.

 **"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. I remember my way from when we left"** she reassured her.  
She turned to leave to head out on her own, but was stopped short when she collided with someone. She fell back and landed on her butt, groaning a little.

 _ **"Damn...I should have been looking where I was going..."**_

She got up and brushed herself off, rubbing her arm in the process. This was awkward.

 **"I uh...my bad...I wasn't looking where I was walking..."**

Hilly looked up to make eye contact with who she collided with, and once she saw those sharp brown eyes, with that scar above the right one, looking right into hers, she knew she'd never ever forget them.

 _ **Never in a million years...**_


	3. This Guy is Bad News

_**"Those crystal blue eyes, that glossy golden blonde hair...she looked like a literal angel. From the moment I saw her I knew I needed to keep her all to myself..."**_

* * *

Looking slightly amused at Hilly's reaction to the collision, Gary's lips started to pull into a smirk, watching the new girl get all flustered. It amused him because unknown to her, he _**planned**_ to run into her one way or another. He knew the school was getting a new student, a girl in fact, and nothing ever got past Gary Smith. _**Nothing**_. He made sure of that.

He looked her up and down, circling her like a predator stalking it's prey. He could tell it was making her a little uneasy. She didn't know where to look; at him or elsewhere.

 **"You're the new girl, right?"**

The sound of Gary's voice was enough to break her out of her own mind. She shifted her gaze to look at him, and to her surprise, he was already in front of her again. There was something off about him. She couldn't quite place what it was. But it made her feel a little uneasy.

 **"Yeah. Name's Hillary. But please, don't call me that. Just call me Hilly instead"**

 _ **"Cute. She even has a sweet little nickname"**_

Gary couldn't help it. The asshole in him kicked in and his smirk just grew.  
 **"Well...** _ **Hillary**_ **. I'm Gary Smith. And might I say it has been such a pleasure running into you and watching you fall on that nice ass you have there"** he went on, giving her a look. Hilly didn't even give him a chance to say anything else. All she did was raise a hand to stop him from speaking again.

 **"Annnnnnd on that note, I'm taking my leave. Bye Gary"** she said, eyes rolling as she brushed past him. Already she didn't like this guy. She just asked him to not call her Hillary, and what did he do, call her Hillary just to be an asshole. She could hear footsteps behind her and was a bit stunned to feel a hand wrap around her wrist.

 **"Excuse me blondie. I wasn't done talking to you yet. That was really rude of you to just leave in the middle of a nice conversation"** he said in a low tone, eyes narrowed looking right at her. She didn't know whether to scream for help or kick this creep right in the balls and run. But for some reason, she couldn't pull away.

 _ **It was his eyes. There was something about those eyes that kept her there...**_

 **"Fine, my bad. I just got a little miffed about the fact that I** _ **clearly**_ **asked you not to call me Hillary, and you completely disregarded my request. I don't like being called that. That name sounds like a name of one of those spoiled little rich girls that have coming out parties and arranged marriages to their father's business partner's son and all that bullshit"** she apologized and explained. That answer seemed to amuse him. He let go of her arm and she took it back graciously, not taking her eyes off of him.

 **"You'd fit right in with the preppies then,** _ **Hillary**_ **. But on a serious note, that's not an excuse to just walk away from a new friend like that"**

 **"Excuse me?"**

 **"You heard me. I'm your new friend. You should be thanking me really. This is a tough school, and in a place like this, you're going to need all the friends you can get"** he elaborated to her.

 _ **"Great...I have an asshole for my second friend here in this place. Just great"**_

Hilly really didn't know what to say. She barely even knew this guy and he was forcing her to be friends with him. She held up her hands in defeat, finding no other option.

 **"Fine, we're friends. If that's what you want, then that's fine with me. But don't be getting grabby with me. I don't like it"** she answered him. His smirk returned and he looked pleased with himself.

 **"Good choice. It would have been bad if you denied the friendship I was so graciously offering to you. Now, come on. My other** _ **friends**_ **are probably waiting for me in the cafeteria"**

The way that Gary said that made Hilly feel uneasy. He said friends as if he wasn't being sincere about it. To be honest, she didn't really want to go with him. Hell, she'd rather stay in her room for the rest of the day then hang out with him right now. But she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and as her stomach let out a low rumble, she made up her mind that going with him was better than going hungry.  
So she followed Gary back to the school. He walked at a fast pace, and she made sure to keep up with him, just so he wouldn't latch onto her and lead her on his own. She didn't like that he grabbed her like that the first time. Again, she wasn't one to start problems, but if he did it again, she wasn't going to be meek and allow it. She was going to put him in his place.

* * *

They got to the cafeteria and Hilly immediately made a beeline to get some food. The hot food that was being served didn't look all that appetizing, so she grabbed a sandwich and an apple, along with a soda and looked back. At this point, she'd rather sit with anyone but Gary, but for some reason, he was watching her. As if he was waiting for her to make a run for it, just to go after her. She didn't want to risk him making a scene just because she _**didn't**_ want to sit with him. So, yet again, she just gave in and went to where he was. Sitting at the table were two other guys. One, who Gary was sort of hovering over, wearing a pink shirt under his blue Bullworth vest, and was desperately trying to ignore Gary's constant pestering, and the other had a shaved head, a pierced ear, and a sort of angry look on his face. If these were his friends, Hilly was unsure as to whether or not she was going to stay.

 **"Ah, there you are blondie. This here is Jimmy. He's new like you. Been expelled from every school in the county for being "too tough". And this here is Petey, the dorm's mascot. Or as I like to refer him as, Femmeboy, the girliest boy in school!"** Gary said, all too proud. She rolled her eyes at that. He was being a jerk for no reason. Petey looked annoyed but didn't say much. Yet he smiled at her when she sat down, which gave her the impression that he was at least friendly. Jimmy, on the other had, looked like he was getting fed up with Gary's bullshit. And she didn't blame him.

 **"Shut your mouth Gary. You're starting to get on my nerves man"**

 **"Relax** _ **James**_ **, don't get your panties in a twist. I was just trying to welcome blondie into this tight-knit group we have going on. If she's going to be hanging out with us from now on she might as well know your names"**

 **"Woah woah hit the breaks Speed Racer. All you did was ask me to come to lunch. I'm not really a "group" type of person, no offense to the rest of you guys"**

 **"Well that's where you're wrong Princess. You said outside we're friends. And now you've become friends with Jimmy and Petey here. That's just rude to leave your friends hanging"**

Hilly groaned. He was being overdramatic for no reason and it irked her. He seemed to be taking this **"friendship"** thing so seriously. She wasn't used to this. And she certainly wasn't used to someone keeping their eyes on her at all times. Because that's what he was doing. Every movement she made, he watched. What was his deal?

 **"Anyway, after I was rudely interrupted, let me point out all the cliques that go here, and warn you about each one of them"** Gary continued, sliding into the seat beside her and scooting closer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pointed to each faction.

 **"Over there are the nerds. They don't look like much, but they're a bunch of sneaky bastards. Their turf is the library. And over there are the preps. A bunch of rich, inbred, condescending assholes. Then you have the Greasers. Those guy's are tough. Don't try to mess with them. Then, last but not least, the jocks. Big apes on steroids. I suggest you steer clear of them at all times. You have the bullies as well, but they normally skip everything that has to do with school. You wont find them in here. Now, any questions?"** he asked.

 **"Yeah. Can you get your arm off of me?"**

Bad question. It seemed her asking Gary only fueled the next reaction, which was pulling her even closer, to the point of being in his lap. He pressed his ear to her lips, speaking in a low tone.

 **"I could be doing much worse than having my arm around those dainty shoulders Princess. Consider yourself lucky"**

As soon as he said that, she jumped up and pushed him away from her. She wasn't about to take any creepy or pervy comments from him. He didn't even react to that. All he did was laugh and shake his head.

 _ **"Feisty one, are you? You're going to be a lot of fun to be around"**_

As if on cue, the bell rang for class and everyone started to get up. Gary motioned to Jimmy to follow him, and they said their goodbyes, running out with each other. Petey stayed behind for a moment.

 **"I'm sorry about Gary. He can be controlling and loves making people uncomfortable"** he said to her. She smiled and shook her head.

 **"Don't worry about it. He's gonna push one too many times and get what's coming to him"** she replied. That got a light laugh out of Petey.

 **"I gotta head out. But if you want, Jimmy and I'll be hanging out in the dorm later on tonight. We have a tv if you wanna watch some shows with us"** he offered.

 **"I'd love to Petey"** she replied. The idea that she'd at least be able to watch _**something**_ on tv made her just a bit happier than she was earlier.

Then, after that friendly exchange, they parted ways to both head to their classes. Hilly was a little excited.

 **"As long as Gary isn't there being an ass, what could go wrong?"**

 _ **Oh, if only she knew what she was getting into...**_


	4. Breaking Up Fights

((Hello my lovelies! Sorry this took so long! I had a bit of a tough time writing this because as I was finishing this chapter I realized I used the wrong cutscene from the game in this and it would have been too much of a time skip if I kept it, so I had to spend some time and re-write it all over again. But now, here it is! Chapter four! Enjoy it and have a great day! XOXO KimmyKimSpicer ))

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly for Hilly. Gary, thankfully, wasn't in any of the classes she had for the day. So she didn't have to worry about his constant staring and eyeing her over. Seriously, whenever he did that, she got goosebumps. It was so creepy the way his eyes moved with her every movement. What? Was she the first girl to ever talk to him or actually pay attention to the bullshit that spews from his mouth?

She was very happy that the class she was starting her year off in was art. Hilly loved anything that had to do with art. Painting, sculpting, photography, sketching, you name it, she loved it. It was a great way of self expresssion, and she used that to her advantage. Although, her teacher, Ms. Phillips, seemed to take a different approach. Their first assignment in class was to draw her, and Hilly was more into free-handing and getting as creative as possible. But, she still did the assignment and Ms. Phillips loved it a lot. So that made her proud.

After class, she took into consideration her options for the rest of the day. She could go back to her room and just hang out on her laptop for the rest of the day. Or, she could take up Petey's offer to watch some shows with him and Jimmy. That did sound good. But the one flaw with that plan was Gary could show up at any moment. And what if she tried to leave? She was kind of curious if he'd even let her leave. He'd probably get that possessive look in his eyes that he got earlier in the day. Even though Hilly couldn't deny she liked his eyes...

Sucking it up, she decided to head for the boy's dorm and see if Petey and Jimmy were there like he said they would be. And if they weren't, then she'd just find something else to do. Fortunatly for her, she ran into Jimmy on the way over. He looked exhaused. He had small round welts all on his arms, and was holding a slingshot. She sped up her pace and caught up to him.  
 **"Hey Jimmy!"** she called out, waving to him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

 **"Oh, hey Hilly"** he replied, still looking over the slingshot, and the welts he had. She let out a small hiss at the sight. It looked like whatever happened to him must have been very painful.

 **"What the hell happened to you? You look like you just came back from battle"** she asked, walking with him.

 **"One of those asshole bullies saw me talking to the head, assumed I was kissing ass, and started shooting at me with this slingshot. But I kicked his ass and took it from him. That'll teach him to mess with me"** he said all too proudly. Hilly didn't really quite get it.

 **"But doesn't that make you no better than he is?"** she asked him as they walked up the steps of the doorm. Jimmy stopped and looked at her.

 **"The difference is, those bullies pick on innocent kids who can't defend themselves. I don't do that. I only give people what they have coming to them, if they have anything coming to them at all"** he explained. He opened the door and they both went in. The boys' dorm was such a dramatic difference from the girls' dorm. For one thing, it was more run down and barely decorated. But thank god the walls weren't that god awful pink color that they were in her dorm. She liked a bit of pink now and again, but the dorm was too much. Even her room was pink.

In front of them was the living room. She could see the tv in the distance and she was thrilled to see it. They didn't have a tv in the girls' dorm and the wifi in the dorm was very weak, so she could barely use her laptop other than for writing and watching whatever movies she already had on it, thanks to bootlegs and mild pirating she had done in her vast spare time.  
She walked with Jimmy into the living room, and who did she see talking to Petey? Gary of course. She felt a groan coming on. After what had gone on during lunch, she had enough of him for one day. They must have showed up at the right time too, because Gary seemed to be at the end of whatever he was telling Petey.

 **"...So it's a good idea, right?"** Gary asked him, a grin on his face. Petey seemed a little unsure, but he answered to satisfy Gary.  
 **"Yeah. Okay. Alright, sure. I'll do it"** he replied, shifting in his seat. Gary's eyes shifted once he noticed Jimmy walk in.

 **"Hey man, what's going on?"** he asked, turning around.

 **"Not much."**

 **"I was just telling Petey here about my idea to take over the school" he told him.** But then, he corrected himself quickly, standing up to face him.

 **"I mean...my plan for** _ **US**_ **to take over the school"** he said instead, motioning to the three of them. Then, his eyes caught sight of Hilly, and that signature smirk of his started to pull at his lips. He wasn't expecting to see her again so soon. Then again, if he knew she would be here, he would have made damn sure the others weren't around. Hilly fascinated him. There was something about her that just seemed so...different than the other students at the school. And no, it wasn't because she was the first blonde haired blue eyed girl to go to Bullworth in years...but more about her personality. Yes...she was someone who Gary wanted to figure out. And that was strange for him, being that he hated most people he knew, and rarely wanted anything to do with anyone.

 **"Well, this is surely a surprise. Blondie's here as well. Couldn't resist staying away from me for too long, couldn't you Princess?"** he teased. In response, Hilly rolled her eyes and let out a snort.

 **"Don't flatter yourself Gary. Petey invited me earlier today before class started"** she told him, crossing her arms. He let out a snort and looked in Petey's direction.  
 **"Well look at you Pete. Taking the initiative and inviting a girl out. Good job bud. Maybe this year you'll finally grow a pair, go out, and get laid"** he said, his tone condecending.

 **"Alright you're getting off topic here. What plan?"** Jimmy asked, cutting Gary off. Hilly decided that now would be the best time to pull up a chair, take a seat, and be entertained by what she knew was going to be bullshit spewing out of Gary's mouth. She only knew him a day, and already he was becoming predictable.

 **"Don't worry Jimmy, it's just a little something I came up with"**  
He put his foot up on the couch and leaned on it, his tone becoming serious.  
 **"It's sink, or swim, my friend. And if you're good at swimming, you gotta let the losers drown"**

Hearing that, Hilly let out a snort.  
 **"Oh please. Do you really think three sophmores are going to be able to take down an** _ **entire**_ **school? No offense Gary but if you haven't seen who you're dealing with around here, you need to open your eyes. This school is filled with big behemoths who'll probably rip you all limb from limb if you try to mess with them"** she pointed out to him. And she did have a point. They all were only sophmores at this school. Tenth graders against all the other grades. How in the hell did he think he was going to take over the school?  
 **"Your plan is going to have to be air tight and flawless if you think three fifteen year olds are going to take on a whole school"** she said, shifting in her seat.

Gary's eyes narrowed at her. Who the hell was she to just come in here and pretty much say his plan was crap? She didn't know the true depths of his plan. What he had been thinking about for days before she showed up. His mind was always going, and he _**always**_ had a plan. No matter what the situation. He shook his head and laughed at her.

 **"Do you really think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't realize that? That's why** _ **I**_ **am the brains of this operation. Well...the only one with brains anyway. Like I said, taking over this school won't be a problem. As long as we do it my way. Why don't you guys leave the thinking up to me?"**

 **"What?"** Jimmy cut in. Gary smirked and turned back around. Was Jimmy even listening? Or was he just that dumb that he didn't understand what Gary had been saying.

Gary turned around and began mocking him.  
 **"What!? Wut wut duhhhhhh? Can't you say anything else?"**  
He let out a laugh. Messing with these morons was just too much fun. They made it so... _ **easy**_...Even teasing angel-faced Hilly was amusing to him.  
He looked over at Petey with that smirk on his face.

 **"You know what Petey, you were right! Jimmy is pretty dumb** " he said to him, sitting back down beside him. That got Jimmy mad.  
 **"What'd you say about me!?"**  
Hilly watched as he rushed over to the back of the couch, most likely to attack Petey. The other boy grew scared and jumped up, backing up away from the couch.

 **"Woah nothing, no no! No, all I said was that you had to be pretty dumb to get expelled from so many schools, that's all"** he said nervously, hands held up. This wasn't turning into a good conversation. Hilly got up and moved closer to Petey, ready to defend him and get between the two guys if needed. Sure, that was putting her in the line of danger but from what she observed so far, Petey was the kind, gentle one in this friendship. And she'd gladly defend him from getting the shit beaten out of him.

Meanwhile, Gary was having all too much fun instigating what could turn into a fight. He heard what Petey said and decided to do what Hilly was doing. He got up and held an arm out to stop Jimmy.  
 **"Relax,** _ **James**_ **. All he said was that you must be dumb. Or...maybe you're all messed up because you came from a broken home..."**

That was it. Jimmy lunged for Petey, getting in his face. Hilly stepped between them, blocking Jimmy from hurting him. She had a feeling that even though Jimmy liked to fight, he'd never hit a girl. He seemed to have more respect than that.  
 **"What'd you say about me, Dwarf!?"** he called out, getting angry. Hilly whipped her head around to see a pleased Gary, coming over to help.

 **"See what you did!? Why'd you have to instigate shit! You know I've only known you a day and right now I can see you're a total asshole"** Hilly said to Gary, mad at him for starting all this. He just rolled his eyes and stopped Jimmy with her.  
"C'mon dude, _**chill**_ " he told him, holdind him back. Petey started to grow more scared.

 **"No no no no no. Gary's taking everything out of context man"**

For a moment, everything was silent. No one said a word as the wheels in Gary's head started going. Hilly watched him turn to Petey, and she was ready to step between the both of them again. Seriously? All she wanted to do was watch some tv with her new friends. Now, she was stopping fights from breaking out. She knew deep down she should just stay out of it, even leave if that would mean she's be away from it, but there was something keeping her there. Something that was making her stay and make sure they didn't kill each other. Because she didn't want anyone getting hurt.

 _ **And yes, that meant Gary too. As much as he irked her, she didn't like the idea of him getting hurt. By anything, or anyone...**_

The silence was broken not long after by Gary. He inched his way over to Petey, a menacing look on his face.  
 **"Woah woah woah. Don't lie Petey.** _ **DON'T you lie**_ **. Because you know what happens to liars?"**  
And then, he brought his leg up and kicked Petey right between his legs.  
 **"WE KICK THEM IN THE BALLS!"**

Hilly let out a gasp as Petey crumbled to the floor. She rushed over to him and made sure he was okay, before glaring back up at Gary. He was laughing and looking down at Petey, amused at what he just did.  
 **"You are such an asshole. He didn't do anything to you. All he did was point out the obvious. You were instigating a fight that was not needed, and you just got made because he called you out on it. You're a jerk** " she spat at him.

 **"Oh he'll get over it. Besides, that's one of my rules to being friends with me. Don't disrespect me by lying right in front of me, or else you get punished. Hopefully you won't make the same mistake and break that rule,** _ **Princess**_ **"** he spat back. He took a moment to calm down, before looking at Jimmy.

 **"Come on Jimmy, let's go see how good you are with this...new slingshot I heard you had"**  
Jimmy followed him, confused as hell as to how he knew about the slingshot. Gary answered that real quick.  
 **"Don't worry friend. Nothing escapes my notice...I hear everything. You and me, we could do things..."**

And then, just like that, they were gone, and it was quiet. Hilly helped Petey up onto the couch and sat next to him, making sure he was okay.  
 **"You alright?"**  
 **"Yeah, I'll be alright. The pain's starting to go away anyway"**

Poor Petey. She really felt bad for him. She crossed her arms and pressed herself into the couch.  
 **"Gary's a dick"** she said aloud. Petey turned to look at her. As right as she was, she only saw this side of Gary so far. The bad side.

 **"Yeah...he can be. But...he's got a lot going on in his head. So I've learned to forgive him for it"** he told her. What he just said piqued her interest.

 **"Like what?"**

 **"Well...he never really told me in detail, and when I tried to ask he told me to shut my mouth and never ask him again. But I know he has A.D.D, and takes medicine for it. But he has more than one bottle, and they're all different. So I think he's got more than A.D.D. going on for him. He gets paranoid a lot, and as you've seen he has mood swings left and right. One of his rules as his roommate in here is to remind him in the morning to take all of them. Been that way since I met him in ninth grade. He wasn't that bad either when I met him. Anyway, so that's why I choose to forgive him and forget about it. Deep down, it's not really him who's all mean and nasty, but rather what's going on in his mind"** he explained to her.

She took a moment to process all that. It sort of made sense by the way he was acting. The mood swings could be bipolar disorder, and him getting paranoid like Petey mentioned could mean that he suffers from paranoia as well. She didn't even realize it by the way he was when they met. She just figured he was being an asshole. She wouldn't have even guessed he might suffer from some sort of mental illness if Petey didn't bring it up.

 **"Well...it's still no excuse for him to treat you like that...friends should be kind to one another, not nasty and hurtful"** she replied. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

 **"Eh, it's all good. Now, how about some tv? You must be dying to catch some shows"** he said with a smile. Her face lit up. She got up to buy them some sodas and came back, ready to endulge in her favorite programs. All the while, her mind on what had transpired today, and only her first day as well.

 _ **"I wonder what goes on in his head of his...it must be a lot to deal with when your brain never takes a break...**_


	5. Unplanned Sleep-Overs

_**"G-Gary?" Hilly asked abruptly, as the space between them closed. He looked down at her with those piercing brown eyes of his. A chill went up her spine at the sight. She loved the gaze he gave her. As if he was the only one in the world who could look at her. His smirk pulled against his lips, and his hand moved up to caress her cheek.**_  
 _ **"You know, I love it when you get all flustered, Princess. Gets me so excited thinking about how innocent you really are, and how easily I could change that" he told her. His lips brushed against hers, and she closed her eyes, ready for his kiss...**_

* * *

Hilly bolted up from the couch, waking up from that very confusing dream she was having. What the hell was that all about? One minute she was watching JAWS with Petey, the next, she was having a dream about kissing Gary? Ugh, the mere thought made her feel sick. He was such a dick. She would never in a million years even think to kiss him.  
Then, she remembered where she was. She was still in the boy's dorm. The tv was still on, a show she didn't recognize was playing. She looked over at the clock on the wall to check the time. It was already 1 am.

 **"Jesus...I must have crashed after JAWS ended..."** she muttered to herself. She looked around the room. Everyone was either in bed, or out past curfew she figured. Right that moment, she didn't know what to do. She was tired, hungry, and a little chilly to be honest. But there was no way she was sneaking past those prefects. She wasn't stealthy enough to get away with it and she sure as hell didn't feel like getting into trouble. But then again, maybe they were looking for her? After all, an empty bed in a room meant someone was missing. She was starting to worry herself at this point. She didn't want to get caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

 **"Alright...all I gotta do is go through that door, sneak quietly past the prefects, and make it back to my room before I get caught. Jesus Christ...Beatrice must be wondering where I am by now..."** she said to herself. She made her way over to the door and started to open it, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a low voice right in her ear.

 _ **"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."**_

In a panic, she whipped around, throwing her arm back to whack whoever came up behind her in the face in defense. A groan came out of the guy's mouth and she could see it was Gary who she had not so gracefully hit across the face. He rubbed his nose and shot her a glare.  
 **"Jesus Blondie. I know I ticked you off earlier but did you really need to do that?"** he hissed, continuing to rub at his face. She didn't know whether to be mad that he came up behind her and startled her, or happy that she at least knew who startled her in the first place. She moved over to him, trying to make sure she didn't hurt him too bad.

 **"Well, you startled me so what did you expect me to do. Don't be such a baby"** she said, reaching to move his hand. He stepped back and swatted her hand away, not wanting her to touch him.

 **"I'm fine. Just...don't do that again, or you're going to get it"** he replied, trying to intimidate her. But she wasn't scared of that. He shook it off and turned his attention back to her, keeping quiet to make sure not to wake anyone.  
 **"Now, back to what I was saying before you decided to hit me. I wouldn't leave if I were you. Not until the morning at least"**

 **"Gary, I have to get back to my own dorm. Someone's going to notice that I'm not there and when they find out I'm here I'm going to get in trouble"**

 **"Trust me when I say this** _ **Princess**_ **, but they're not going to care. All the prefects and teachers care about is whether or not you're trying to sneak out of a building that you're** _ **not**_ **supposed to be in, not sneak into another one which you** _ **are**_ **supposed to be in, which is exactly what you're doing. Sneaking out only works when it's done right. Believe me, I've done it enough to know when it's the right time to make an escape, and when it's the wrong time. You're just going to have to stay here for the night until class tomorrow"** he told her. She didn't like the sound of that. She didn't want to cause attention to herself. But, he knew the way this school worked better than she did. So with a defeated sigh, she threw her hands up in defeat and gave in.

 **"Fine, I guess I'l just go back to the couch and try to go back to sleep"** she told him. That's when Gary shook his head.  
 **"I don't think so. Someone's going to see you in the morning, and if it's the wrong person, they'll go snitching to the head, and then we'll have the unfortunate pleasure of having a live-in prefect like you have in the girls' dorm. Come with me"**

He didn't even give her a chance to respond. Instead, he grabbed her by the wrist and lead her down the hall to his room. She didn't like where this was going. She really didn't know whether to trust Gary or not. He let go of her wrist once they were inside, and went right for Petey, who was sleeping soundly.  
 **"Femmeboy, wake up! I need your bed"** he said, shaking Petey awake. He lifted his head and groaned, opening one eye to look at Gary.

 **"Gary I told you this already. You have your own bed. You don't need mine too"** he whinned, clearly delirious from still being half asleep. She pulled Gary away from him, letting Petey go back to sleep.

 **"Don't kick him out of his bed just because I'm here. That's just rude and obnoxious"** she reprimanded. He started to smirk and motioned to two spots.  
 **"Well, it's either you sleep on the hard, cold, splintery floor. Or...in my bed"** he told her. She didn't see the problem in the second option. He _**obviously**_ was offering her his bed, without any catches, or so she thought.

 **"Fine, I'll sleep in your bed"** she said. His eyes widened and his smirk grew at her words.

 **"I knew it. One day around me and you already want to get into bed with me"** he joked.

 **"Woah woah woah, wait a moment. You** _ **just**_ **said-"**

 **"I know what I said,** _ **Princess**_ **. But that doesn't mean I'm taking the floor. We're just going to have to share my bed for tonight** " he replied to her, a wicked grin on his face. She raised an eyebrow at his expression, and his statement as well. Was he for real?

Too tired to fight him on the subject, she let out a yawn and pulled her sweater vest over her head, setting it on the night stand beside the bed.  
 **"Fine. But before this happens let me say something. We're sleeping back to back. And if you so much as lay a finger on me while I'm trying to sleep I'm going to hurt you so bad you're going to regret making that decision"** she said, a serious look on her face.

 **"You know, you're really cute when you try and threaten me like that. It's quite the turn on"** he teased, receiving a noise of disgust from her in response.

 **"You're a pig"** was all she said as she got into bed, kicking off her shoes before she laid down. Gary took a moment to change into some pajama pants and a t-shirt while her back was turned, and soon got in beside her, his back turned to her. For a person with a cold personality, he sure had a warm body. It was actually quite comforting. The warmth soothed her, and she started to wind down, her eyes closing, and soon, she was back to being asleep. But that didn't mean she got any peace.

 _ **Because he was in her dreams again. Those same piercing eyes. That same arrogant smirk. He wouldn't leave her be. And the worst part? She liked it...**_

* * *

The next morning, Hilly woke slowly. The sun shone in through the window beside the bed, causing her to scrunch her eyes shut and turn over. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. For a moment, she had no idea where she was. This wasn't her room in the girls' dorm? Where the hell was she?  
Then, it all came back to her. She watched shows and movies with Petey all night, knocked out, woke up at 1 am, and was somehow convinced by Gary to stay in his room for the night. Great...

 _ **The question was, where was he?**_

He must have gotten up early and headed out without waking her. Of course. Leaving her all alone to sneak out of here without an alibi just in case someone asked why she was trying to sneak out in the first place. Slowly, she sat upright and stretched, letting out a small groan. Then, as she adjusted her sight, she realized she wasn't alone.  
There was Petey, sitting awkwardly across from her in a chair, almost as if he was on watch. She felt a blush grow on her face and she suddenly felt embarrassed. She hoped that seeing her in Gary's bed didn't give Petey the wrong idea.

 **"Hey Hilly"** he said, breaking the very awkward silence. She pulled the covers off of herself and sat up.

 **"I just have to say, before anything else is said, I know how bad this looks. I tried to leave last night and Gary convinced me to stay; telling me that it'd be better than getting caught and getting into trouble** " she explained, trying her hardest to convince him. Seems that he didn't need much convincing. He held a hand up, a smile on his face.

 **"Don't worry, I know you didn't. I had a feeling since last night he wanted my bed, and I remembered you were still sleeping in the other room. Gary told me to just stay with you while he made sure everyone left the dorm. He's out there now checking rooms to see who's left"** he explained.

That made her feel a bit better. She let out a breath and started to relax, her blush going back to normal.  
 **"Boy, he sure doesn't want anyone knowing I stayed the night here"**

 **"Well yeah, I mean, girls are allowed to come visit, but they have to be out by 9. If a girl is caught sneaking in, or out of our dorm, we get a live-in prefect who's on watch at all times. And Gary sneaks out all the time, so he'd have to stop doing that if that happened. Why do you think the girls dorm has one?"**

 **"Because that idiot Johnny Vincent just haaaaaad to sneak in one night piss drunk to see if that slut of a girlfriend he has was really there in bed, or if she was out cheating on him again like she always does, made a scene, got in trouble with the prefects and the head, and ruined it for the rest of us gents"** answered Gary, who had come back into his room once he heard Petey and Hilly talking. He was surprisingly pleased to see Hilly still lounging on his bed.

 **"The coast is clear, Blondie. You're free to go. Although, I'd hate to let you seeing that you look so comfortable, laying in** _ **my**_ **bed"** he teased, eyeing her over. That caused her to groan and get up, reaching for her shoes.

 **"You** _ **wish**_ **you could get someone this cute in your bed like that"** she commented back, slipping them on and pulling her sweater vest back over her head. He let out a loud laugh and shook his head.

 **"** _ **You**_ **were in my bed, weren't you?"**

 **"Yes,** _ **I**_ **was, but you act as if we had sex or something. I was only in your bed because** _ **you**_ **didn't want me leaving, and I wasn't going to let you push Petey out of his. Again, I would have been just** _ **fine**_ **on the couch, but you're so worried about being able to sneak out yourself that you kept me prisoner here"** she replied back, rolling her eyes. Her stomach let out a low growl as she remembered she didn't eat dinner last night.

 **"So...do I get breakfast in the cafeteria...or...?"** she began, her sentence hanging in the air for anyone to finish for her.

 **"Oh please. They feed us like once a day here. Before school starts and once school's out, feeding us isn't that ugly ogre Edna's problem. She makes one meal around here, and that's lunch"** Gary told her.

 **"Yeah, most kids around here keep snacks in their rooms. Or they get food in town"** Petey chimed in.  
 **"I have a brilliant idea. How about we go wake sleeping beauty in the next room, and the four of us cut our morning classes and get breakfast. Then, maybe we'll find something to do or someone to torment in town. Sounds like fun to me. Who's in? Or are you all going to be wimps about it?"** Gary asked, looking at the both of them.

Hilly thought about it. Sure, she wasn't a goody two shoes. She was far from perfect. But, she never cut class before. It was another choice between doing what was right, and doing what was fun. She really wasn't used to this. Besides, she wanted to find Beatrice. The poor girl was probably thinking Hilly ditched her or something. She didn't want her thinking that. She was a nice girl, and her roommate at that. But...as her stomach continued to growl, food over responsibilities took over.

 **"Fine, I'm in. But I'm not making this an all day thing Gary. I have class and then things to do after class"**

 **"Look at you, Princess. Being a little rebel. I must be a bad influence"**

 **"Yeah, you are"**

 **"Well, I've been called worse. What about you Pete? Are you in, or are you going to pussy out like you always do?"**

 **"Shut up Gary. Fine, I'll go. I have shop anyway. I can't stand that class"**

 **"Perfect. Okay, I'll go wake up Jimmy. You two wait by the gate. But for gods sakes do not cause attention to yourselves. I dont want any prefects busting us for skipping class"** Gary ordered. All three left the room and parted ways. Once outside, Hilly and Petey started walking.

 **"You go ahead Petey. I just have to get my bag. Can't eat without money"** she said. She parted ways from him and headed into the girls dorm.  
It was empty. All the girls had already left for their classes, sports, and whatever else they had to do. She opened the door to her room and went for her purse. Thank god her parents gave her money before they dropped her off. Otherwise she wouldn't even be able to go. She looked out the window to see Petey waiting by the gates, with Gary and Jimmy meeting up with him. Now, all they had to do was wait for her.

God damn Gary...Jesus Christ he was such a bad influence on her. Only here two days and already she was breaking rules and ditching class. He was bossy, arrogant, mean, and so sarcastic. She almost couldn't stand it.

 _ **And yet...hanging out with him felt so...right.**_

It wasn't long before she left the dorm and met up with them. And by the look on his face, Gary was getting impatient, even though she was only gone for a couple of minutes.

 **"Nice for you to finally join us Princess"** he commented.

 **"Would you stop bitching? I needed money"** she commented back, not having any of his attitude.

 **"Gary lay off. She's here now so lets go eat, before someone yells at us"** Jimmy cut in, clearly annoyed by Gary's attitude this early in the morning.

 _ **And with that being said, the foursome headed into town, stomachs growling and anticipation slowly growing for the days events ahead of them.**_


	6. Breakfast, Seashells, and More Fights

**"Gary, this was a stupid idea. If I had known we'd have to walk this far just to get food, I would have said no and just gone to class. This walk is taking forever"**

 **"Oh quit bitching Hopkins. What'd you expect? None of us can drive yet, or have a car for that matter, and I don't believe any of us have bikes at the moment either. So unless you want to starve yourself until noon and be bored out of your mind, I suggest you shut up and keep walking,** _ **friend**_ **, before your constant complaining gets you in trouble"**

 **"What the hell is that supposed to mean, asshole!?"**

 **"Oh my god would you guys stop bickering like a couple of little girls? Jesus Christ you're giving me a migrane. It's too early for this bullshit"**

There was nothing but bickering between Jimmy and Gary as the four of them walked down the road, trying to make it into town to get something to eat. They were all hungry, a little tired, and a little cranky to be honest. Well, except for Pete. He seemed to be doing just fine; even staying out of the little spats that Gary and Jimmy kept getting into. Hilly on the other hand, had just about enough of this. She cut into their arguement before it got physical, and shut them both up. Well, she shut Jimmy up at least. He dropped the argument and continued to walk in silence. Gary however, being as arguementative as ever, turned around and started to walk backwards in front of Hilly, bickering with her instead.

 **"Since when have you become the supreme ruler in this little friendship, telling us what to do and all that? Hopkins was getting on my nerves, so I put him in his place"**

 **"Gary give it a rest. You know you're really getting repetitive with this attitude of yours and it's really getting on** _ **everyone's**_ **nerves. How about you try being nice for once. I'm sure it wouldn't kill you, and hey, it might even melt that cold personality of yours"** she fought back, pushing past him to continue walking. It was really too early for his bullshit and quite frankly, she was starting to regret ever going along with all of this.

 **"Excuse me Princess. Maybe I should be more like you then, hm? All helpful and bubbly with a stupid smile plastered on my face at all times. Holy shit not everyone has to have sunshine and rainbows coming out of their ass like you do. No one's every gotten far in life by being nice,** _ **sweetheart**_ **"** he mocked, rolling his eyes. She chose to tune him out and keep walking. And that bothered the shit out of him. Mainly the fact that she gave him no reaction to his comment. He didn't understand it. Sure, she got annoyed. But she hadn't gotten mad yet. He had seen Petey get mad countless times, and he met Jimmy when he was already mad. But it was as if there was nothing he did so far that could get her angry. That's another thing that he was facinated about. He wondered how far he could push her...how much it would take until she broke...and finally snapped on him.

 _ **But then again, there was a very small part of him that didn't want that to happen. Somewhere, in the back of his fucked up mind, Gary didn't want her angry at him for anything. Her friendliness and sweet personality was somewhat...refreshing. And he couldn't understand why he liked it so much.**_

 **"Seriously Gary, if you keep this shit up, I'm just going to get my food and go back to school. You're being ridiculous"** she told him. She heard him groan and walk faster to catch up with her.

 **"Fine, I'm sorry, alright? I get all cranky and testy when I haven't eaten. I'd hate to see you go..."**  
She started to smile. At least he apologized. That must mean he wasn't a dick all the time. But of course, he had to prove her wrong.

 **"But then again..."** he began, circling her and checking her out from top to bottom **. "...As much as I'd** _ **hate**_ **to see you go, I can't deny that I'd** _ **love**_ **to watch you leave"** he said. That caused her to speed up again.

 **"God, you're such a creep!"**

 **"Oh come on, you know you like the attention"**

 _ **When he said that, a smirk started to creep up on her own face. He wasn't wrong. She did like the attention. Even if it was from him...**_

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the foursome made it to Burgers, the only fast food place in town, got what they wanted, and then headed to the docks so they could eat in peace, without any adults trying to bust them for cutting class. As they sat down, legs dangling over the edge, they ate in silence. Which, for the most part, was nice, considering the non-stop bickering that had gone on between them on the walk over. Even Gary was silent; switching between eating his food, and looking out on the horizon, watching the waves crash against the shore.

 _ **For one moment, there was peace. And it felt so good.**_

After they ate, they all found ways to amuse themselves for the rest of the time they had. Jimmy and Gary stayed on the dock, taking turns using Jimmy's slingshot to shoot at seagulls, while Petey and Hilly walked along the shore, picking up shells and talking with one another. Hilly was enjoying this. Every so often though, she would look back at the dock, and catch Gary staring at her, as usual. Was he worried she'd leave without telling him? She still didn't get why he stared at her like that. It wasn't a normal stare either. There was a look of possessiveness behind it. He seemed almost jealous that she chose to go with Pete instead of staying with him. And she could also tell that he was thinking too. Boy, if only she knew what was going on in that head of his...

Meanwhile, on the dock, Gary was thinking. About Hilly of course. He knew she knew he was watching her, and quite frankly, he didn't care if she knew. Gary was always watching people; studying them to see what their strengths and weaknesses were. Because in his mind, it was him, against the world, and he wanted the upper hand.

 **"Dude, would you stop staring at them? It's getting kinda creepy to be honest. And I'm sure by the way she keeps looking back at you, she's getting creeped out herself"** Jimmy said to him, taking aim at another gull, trying to knock it off a post. Gary shot him a look.

 **"I'm just keeping an eye on her to make sure she's not up to something"**

 **"Up to something? What would she be up to? She seems like a pretty chill girl"**

 **"She** _ **seems**_ **that way...but maybe she has hidden motives for hanging out with us. You don't think about these things like I do** _ **James**_ **"**

Jimmy looked down from taking another shot to look at Gary.  
 **"Hidden motives? Gary,** _ **you're**_ **the one who decided to be friends with her, not let her leave last night, and invited her this morning. What is with you? This girl decided to be your friend, which I'm surprised she even said yes to that, because I can just picture you being all creepy about it in the moment, and she stays the night, in** _ **your**_ **room, in** _ **your**_ **bed, and even says yes to cutting class with you, to get some breakfast, and** _ **she's**_ **the one with hidden motives? All you do is check her out, make sarcastic yet flirty comments about her, stare at her every chance you get, and emphasize that you and her are** _ **friends.**_ **I think there's more to it than that pal. I think you're crushing on her"** Jimmy stated.

The look on Gary's face when Jimmy came to that conclusion was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, disgust, annoyance, and bewilderment. A crush!? Was he for real? Gary Smith didn't _**"crush"**_ on anyone. All he did in the sense of _**"crush"**_ was crush the competition and his enemies, as cliche as that sounded. He rolled his eyes and looked at Jimmy.

 **"You cannot be serious Hopkins. I don't have "crushes". I don't have the time, nor the energy. I spend my time more wisely than with girls. Besides, if I was to have a crush, I would crush on someone much more suitable for myself. Not some girl who's so friendly it makes my stomach sick, not to mention her light blonde hair, crystal blue doe-like eyes...curves in all the right places..."**

He slowly drifted off, thinking about all those things, sort of proving Jimmy's point right. Even though he'd never admit it, maybe Gary did have a crush. He couldn't deny that seeing the happy couples walking around campus did give him a sense of loneliness. Sure, he'd kissed girls before, but most girls saw him as a mentally unstable, pill-popping freak with a scar on his face. So, he just didn't bother with all that significant other bullshit.

 **"Annnnd on that note, with the way you trailed off, followed by you staring at her again, I think I've proved my point very well"** Jimmy laughed, handing him the slingshot.

 **"Shut up Hopkins. Don't be an idiot. Wait...too late to say that, isn't it?"**

 _ **Gary was lucky that he was the one holding the slingshot. Because if he wasn't, that comment would have landed him a quick beating.**_

* * *

After a while, the gang grew tired of hanging around the beach. So they made their way back to school, for the most part without any fighting. Which was a good thing. This time out seemed to put everyone in a good mood. Even Gary was on his best behavior; not trying to instagate any fights. When they got to the gates, Hilly stopped them all. She had a surprise for each of them.

 **"Now, I know this is going to look totally dorky on my part, but I have a surprise for each of you and I hope you like it"** she said, a grin on her face. Hilly reached into her purse and pulled out three different shells she found at the beach.

 **"I found these three and I figured you'd each like them. Petey, you get the scalloped clam shell, Jimmy, you get the sand dollar, and Gary, you get the mini conch shell"** she gushed, feeling happy from the good vibes she got from just walking in the sand, listening to the sound of the ocean. Petey and Jimmy said thank you, and started examining their shells. Gary, however, was not used to getting gifts like this. So his only response was a sarcastic one.

 **"You were right about one thing. You do look totally dorky"** he said with a laugh. Her smile faded and she scowled at him.

 **"Well if you don't like it, I'll just take it back then"** she said, reaching for it. Gary pulled his hand away, holding onto the shell as if it was the most precious thing in the world, keeping her from taking it back.

 **"I never said I didn't want it, I just said you're dorky...that's all"** he said quickly, going to look at the shell once she put her hand down. She couldn't help but smirk at that.

 _ **How cute...**_

As if on cue, the bell rang for the start of the afternoon class, and she looked at all three of them.  
 **"Shit, I gotta go. I got english and I still need to learn my way around the building"** she explained. They all nodded, knowing they had to be getting to class themselves.

 **"You down to hang out with us later on?"** Jimmy asked, enjoying the company of their new friend. Of course, Gary answered for her.

 **"Of** _ **course**_ **she's hanging out with us later on today. She's our** _ **friend**_ **after all. She wouldn't just ditch us and not hang out with us"** he replied, giving her a look. Ignoring him, she answered Jimmy for herself.

 **"I gotta get a few things done, but afterwards I'm so down. See you guys later!"** she said, waving to them as she walked off, heading towards school. Once she was inside, and upstairs on the second floor, she heard her name being called and she turned around to see who it was.

 **"Hilly? There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"**  
She turned her head to see Beatrice running towards her, a relieved look on her face. Hilly returned the smile, walking half way to meet her.

 **"Where have you been? I looked for you all evening and got worried when you weren't in the room all night and this morning. I thought something happened to you!"** she said, smiling and looking her friend over to make sure she was intact and nothing happened to her. She let out a light laugh.

 **"Don't worry I'm fine. Pete Kowalski invited me over to watch tv and I fell asleep. When I woke up it was very late and I had to stay there all night because I was worried I'd get caught leaving and get in trouble"** she explained, not going into details about what really happened last night.

 **"You were with him all night?"** she asked, looking around to make sure no one was evesdropping on them.

 **"Yeah, I hung out with him, the new guy Jimmy Hopkins, and Gary Smith. Jimmy and Petey are alright. Gary's a pain in the ass though. He's obnoxious and rude and is a bit of a handful"** she said to her.

 **"I'm not surprised. He doesn't have many friends because of that. It's very surprising that even Pete and Jimmy hang out with him. He's got a reputation around here for being a sociopath you know"**

 **"A sociopath? I didn't know that's what people thought of him"** she said, thinking about that. She actually felt a little bad for him hearing that. Did he know that's what people thought of him?

 **"Oh yeah, why do you think his friend circle is so small? Most people don't want to be around him because of the way he is. Plus, he's really weird and creepy"** she continued as they walked into english together. She took a seat next to Beatrice and contemplated explaining to her what she found out about Gary. But, she wasn't just going to tell his personal business. She didn't know him well enough to just do that, and the same with Beatrice. So, she kept her next comment short and simple.

 **"Well, maybe he can't help the way he is. Maybe that's just how his mind works..."** she said to her, defending him. Beatrice took that into consideration and analyzed it.

 **"Not for nothing, if that's the way his brain works, he needs to get some serious mental help. A trip to Happy Volts might help, maybe"** she said, trying not to sound mean, but sounding it anyway. Hilly shrugged and decided to just focus on their assignment they were given by their teacher, Mr. Galloway, who reeked of scotch and seemed exhausted and less than thrilled to be there right now.

* * *

After class, Beatrice and Hilly parted ways again. Beatrice mentioned something about the study group she was a part of, and an astronomy club meeting; both of which she had to get to and couldn't miss. Hilly understood very well. Beatrice was very busy with the clubs she belonged to and took her education very seriously. She'd have all the time in the world to hang out with her later on in the dorm that evening. Which reminded Hilly. She needed to get a jump start on some homework. She had to do two new drawings in her sketchbook to show Ms. Phillips, and since she was new, Mr. Galloway decided that it'd be a fun first homework assignment if she wrote a short essay about herself. Something easy for both her to write, and him to read, since it was clear to her he spent most of the class time wasted anyway, and probably would just skim through it. He was a nice man, but she had a feeling him drinking on the job would get him in trouble one of these days.

Two more hours into being alone, she had finished the two sketches. One being a drawing of her dog at home, and another of her new home. The first two things off the top of her head that she could even think of at the moment. Easy enough. The more challenging homework assignment seemed to be the essay. How exactly do you put onto paper that you spent most of your younger years being moved around from city to city, distancing yourself from people your own age due to said moving, and just wanting to avoid the pain of losing close friends. Not to mention going from always having to start from square one in a new town every six months, only to now be in a permanant home, in a permanant school, where it seems everyone and their mother wants your attention, and you go from being a recluse to a social butterfly practically overnight. Just how in the hell do you turn that into an essay?

Hilly just stared at the blank paper in front of her. Her mind was racing, and she didn't like it. Normally, she enjoyed being lost in her own thoughts. But at that moment, thinking about how the past couple of days her life had changed so dramatically, she couldn't stand the solitude and the silence of just being on her own. She needed to be around people. And it was as if God himself had answered her prayers, because the sound of some pebbles hitting her window drew her attention. It was Jimmy standing outside, waving her down. She opened the window and stuck her head out.

 **"There's a back to back marathon of South Park on tonight. Me and Pete are gonna watch it. You in?"** he asked, hoping she'd say yes. He'd only known her two days, but Jimmy enjoyed Hilly's company. She was a cool girl; down to earth and easy going. Plus, she didn't mind his mild attitude all that much. She was someone he could consider a friend.

The minute she heard South Park, she grinned and closed her window, grabbing her bag and rushing out the door. She met up with Jimmy and they both made small talk as they walked to the boys' dorm, ready to relax and laugh at the low brow humor that South Park delivered.

But then again, they were friends with Gary. So why did they think they'd get any peace when he was around. Right away when they walked in, all they heard coming from the living room was arguing. Mainly, Gary yelling at Pete.

 **"Go on, Petey. Go cry to the teacher. Tell them I was nasty to you** " she heard Gary say in a taunting tone. In front of her she could see Gary antagonizing Petey in the living room, giving him a shove as he said that. Petey looked as if he was trying to defend himself, but doing a poor job at it.

 **"Shut up Gary. You're such a jerk, man"** he replied, to which Gary just continued to mock him. It made Hilly feel bad for Petey really. He seemed like such a nice kid, who certainly didn't deserve getting picked on by anyone, especially Gary, his so called _**"friend".**_

 **"Oooh am I Petey? Oh, you're SO cutting. I'm really upset. Actually, I think I'm gonna go cry"**  
Then, he got right in his face, and his tone grew a bit menicing.  
 **"Then I'd be just like you. Cry little girl..."**

Jimmy figured it was time to break it up. He walked with Hilly into the living room, right up to the both of them. That made Gary back up.  
 **"Oh look out, here comes Jimmy"** he said in a mock-tone yet again. Then, his eyes drifted to Hilly, and that smirk of his came right back.

 **"And it looks like I was right. Blondie decided to join us once again. Told you she wouldn't just abandon all of us"** he said, feeling proud that he was right about what he said earlier.

 **"Oh shut up. Jimmy mentioned a South Park marathon, and I'm a total slut for South Park so I just couldn't resist"** she told him, going to get herself a soda.

 **"Heh, I bet you're a slut for more than just South Park..."** he muttered. She heard him muttering something, but all she heard was him repeat slut. She whipped around and shot him a look.

 **"What the hell did you just say about me!?"**

 **"Nothing! I didn't say anything! Jesus not everything's about you,** _ **Princess**_ **"** he lied.

 **"I swear, I came here to watch tv. If all I'm getting is a fight tonight, then I might as well just leave"**

 **"Go ahead! Leave! Be a bad friend and just ditch us. I'm sure you've got plenty of other friends to hang out with, better friends who are just as cheerful as you"** he challenged, starting to antagonize again.

Jimmy cut in. This was getting out of hand really fast.  
 **"Just knock it off, Gary. You're out of line."** he told him. Gary snorted in response.  
 **"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was hanging out in the girls' dorm. Silly me."**

At this point, everyone was over Gary's over-dramatic bullshit, Jimmy especially.  
 **"Shut up man. You're boring"**

Gary didn't like hearing that at all.  
 **"Boring? I'm...boring?"**  
He got in Jimmy's face, finger pointed at him.  
 **"You're none too interesting yourself, friend"**

Now, it was Hilly's turn to jump in. She got in between the two, a hand on each of their chests, separating them both.  
 **"Alright, alright. Enough. Both of you just cool your jets and calm down. Let's not start a fight right now. I did not come over here to watch everyone start arguing and saying petty shit, alright? Both of you just back up, take a breath, and just relax, okay?"**

Jimmy backed up right away. Clearly, he understood that this wasn't the time, or the place for a fight. But Gary was still in the same spot. She could feel he was very tense, just by a single hand pressed to his chest. She looked up at him, with her blue doe-like eyes, and searched for a response from him. And as his eyes met hers, she gave him a small, pleading look to stop fighting.

 _ **And how could he say no to that face? That pure, innocent face of hers that was just begging to be corrupted...**_

Gary took a step back, holding his hands up, a light chuckle passing his lips as he shook his head. He took a breath and seemed to calm down for the moment, which made Hilly happy. Well, as happy as she could in this situation. She barely walked in and already she was breaking up a possible fight. She watched Gary look back at the guys, clearing his throat.  
 **"Look, I'm sorry. Both of you. I apologize, OK? I just get a little, over-excited. Forgive me"**

Petey didn't say anything. Hilly knew that he was used to this. The little outburts like this courtesy of Gary Smith was just part of his day. She had to give him credit, he had patience. She could never put up with something like that on a daily basis. Jimmy, however, didn't seem used to it. But he was willing to brush it off.  
 **"Forget it. It's cool."**

Hilly let out a breath and backed up from the both of them. She was very relieved. What was it with boys and fighting anyway? She was starting to lose track of how many times they argued or almost got into a physical altercation. Really? Would it kill them to be nice to each other for once? She pulled herself over the back of the couch and plopped herself down, waiting to the others to join. That however, didn't seem like it was in Gary's plans for the evening.

 **"Anyway, I've got a good idea for some fun. Let's go out and** _ **torment**_ **someone really helpless and unfortunate"** he said, adressing the three of them. He had a wicked look on his face, as if he had been dying to do this all day.

 **"So does that mean you guys are going to have to head to town again?"** she asked, curious as to where they were going to be doing this.

 **"Oh no. There's someone around much closer than in town. He resides behind the auto shop, behind that broken down bus. That homeless guy...Come on!"**

Simply forgetting that he made plans with her, or just going so Gary didn't cause an arguement again, Jimmy began to follow him. Petey however was hesitant. Hilly looked between him and the others, waiting to see what he'd do. Gary was getting impatient.

 **"You coming little Petey? Come on, I'm sorry! I'll give you a kiss if that's what you want!"**

 **"Shut upppp"** he groaned.

 **"Then come on. And how about you Princess. There's a kiss for you too if you come along"** he teased. She shook her head. There was no way she was taking part in this.

 **"Hell no, I'm not going to go bother some homeless guy who didn't do anything wrong to me. I'll be here when you guys get back"** she told them all.

 **"Fine, pussy out and don't come with us. Your loss"** he scoffed.

And then, just like that, they were gone, and Hilly was all alone. She didn't mind it so much. There was peace and quiet, and a marathon of South Park on. How could she go wrong?

* * *

Before she knew it, it was 9, and time for her to make her way out of there. Shutting off the tv, she stretched and turned around to leave. But, she didn't realize there had been someone standing in the doorway these last couple of hours, watching with her. Gary was there, arms crossed, a smirk on his face, his eyes on her. She jumped a little the minute she saw him, but relaxed as soon as she saw it was him.

 **"Dude, you really need to stop startling me. It's getting a little freaky when I turn around and I find you staring at me"** she said.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you liked the attention"** he went on, side stepping to get in her way. She rolled her eyes and tried to move past him, needing to leave. But he kept stepping in front of her, as if this was some sort of game.

 **"Sorry Princess, if you want to get past me, you're going to have to try to move me somehow"** he continued to tease. His mind raced at the thought of what she could possibly do to get him to move, and what he was thinking about, was far different than what she was thinking about. This was getting to be too much. She needed to leave, or else she'd have to spend another night. And by the way he was acting, she was so not down to spend another night in his room. So, calmly backing up, she looked at him, waiting for the right moment. Then, she ran at him, arms wrapping around his waist, pushing him back and knocking him to the floor. This startled Gary. This was totally not what he expected. She landed on top of him and he let out a groan, before watching her get up and move past him.

 **"Didn't expect the tiny blonde to be so strong, didn't you?"** she said. She grinned and winked, before grabbing the doornob.

 **"See you around Gary"** she said, leaving. Petey and Jimmy, who were in the hallway talking, saw the whole thing happen, and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Gary glared at them as he got up, brushing himself off. He pointed to the door and looked at them at the same time.

 **"Next time I see her, she's going to get it. Mark. My. Words."** he said with a sneer.

 _ **But the whole time in his mind, all he could think of was how warm she was, and how perfectly their bodies fit when they were on the floor. He couldn't stop thinking about it as he went to bed that night, passing that shell she gave him earlier in the day back and forth in his hands.**_  
 _ **  
"What a woman..."**_


	7. Whatever You Say Gary

((Hello my lovelies! Now, before you all read this chapter, there's something I want to make clear here since I have a feeling some of you might be conflicted with the way I wrote Gary in this chapter.  
Gary suffers from multiple mental illnesses. Whether it be cannon or not, from the way he acts in the game, he might suffer from more than just ADD like he states. I wrote the way Gary acts when Hilly's not around for a while, which is mainly get obsessive, paranoid, and possessive, based on what I have experienced with friends who do suffer from mental illnesses like he does. Plus, from my own experiences. I myself suffer from ADHD, which is one symptom more than what Gary has, and from my experience, when I have a crush on someone, or have a connection to a person, if they don't talk to me for a while, or I haven't seen them for a while, I myself get paranoid, obsessive, and anxious and over think the situation, rather than think rationally about the reason why this person hasn't communicated with me in a while. It might seem silly that Gary's obsessing over a girl like that, being the way his character is in the game, but I think I am very justified in the way I wrote him in this chapter, due to my own personal experiences, and experiences from people close to me. Besides, he didn't have any girls to obsess over in the game, so who knows how he'd react to situations like this, if lets say he did like a girl and he hadn't heard from her in a while? Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for taking the time to read this, and if you would like to leave any feedback and/or input, just leave a review. All reviews and critiques are welcome. Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day! XOXO KimmykimSpicer))

* * *

Three weeks went by, and the guys hadn't heard from Hilly since they all got breakfast together that one morning. Sure, they saw her in their classes. She had math with Petey, music with Jimmy, and even had biology with Gary. And she did talk to them when she did see them. She was even Gary's lab partner. Granted, she was the only one who wanted to be his partner anyway. Then again, even that was stretching the truth. He _**forced**_ her to be his partner the moment he found out they had biology the same day, because of the whole **"friendship"** thing and all. And all he did during class was mess with the subjects they had to disect, gross her out, and mock her work. But, she tended to ignore it; letting him make his little jokes, and even threw some back at him. They were a weird pair, but hey, thanks to her they both got good grades in that class at least.

But other than that, the guys didn't see her after class, or at lunch either. It was like once classes were over, she disappeared off the face of the earth until the next morning. Petey and Jimmy didn't mind so much. They figured that she was just busy with schoolwork and getting the feel of the campus. She was still new to Bullworth after all. But for Gary, her not being around was just as bad as if a nuclear bomb hit the town and they were all about to die. He was angry when he couldn't find her after class, always searching for her, and even tried asking her where she had been when he'd see her in class. But she'd just give him the same response and continue with her work.

 _ **"I've been around. But instead of worrying about where I've been, how about we get to work, hm?"**_

That infuriated him. She was so cocky about that response too. Did she even realize who she was talking to? How easy it would have been for him to make her look like an idiot in front of the entire school and ruin her. How dare she!? After he offered his friendship so willingly to her that first day, and she had the _**NERVE**_ to be sassy with him and not even hang out with him at the end of the day?

 _ **To say Gary Smith was crushing on Hilly Rosewood was an understatement. He was utterly obsessed with her, and he couldn't stand it.**_

* * *

One afternoon after class, Gary was pacing back and forth in his room. Another day had gone by and no sign of Hilly. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to know what she was up to. Where she had been, where she was going, who was she with. It drove him nuts how allusive this girl had become. Petey was in the room as well, trying to do his homework. But the constant sound of Gary's feet across the floor was starting to drive _**him**_ nuts. He put his pencil down, shut his notebook, and turned around to look at Gary.

 **"You're going to wear holes in the floor if you keep doing that"** he commented. Gary stopped, turned to Petey, and glared at him.

 **"If I don't stop, are you going to make me,** _ **Femmeboy**_ **?"** he challenged. Petey rolled his eyes and continued to talk to him.

 **"I don't understand why this is bothering you so much Gary. Hilly is allowed to have her own life and be busy you know. I'm not surprised she hasn't hung out the past couple of weeks. She's got classes, homework, and studying just like the rest of us"**

 **"Well not everyone is all about school and being a goody-two-shoes like you are. She's got to be up to something, or she found someone else to hang out with"** he replied angrily, continuing to pace. Jimmy heard them both from out in the hallway and decided to see what was going on. He let out a groan when he saw Gary continuing to pace back and forth in their room.

 **"Jesus man, again with this? Come on Gary you need to stop this. Haven't you tried talking to her or something?"**

 **"Are you really that much of an idiot!? Yes, of course I tried talking to her! But she always gives me sassy answers about paying more attention to my classwork than to her life and stuff like that!"** he explained, hands in the air, voice getting loud. Jimmy held up his own hands, trying to calm him down.

 **"Alright relax dude. It's not that big of a deal. Although I'm not surprised that she gives you attitude. You're not all that nice to her"**

 **"** _ **Nice**_ **!? I'm supposed to be** _ **nice**_ **when she's the one being a bitch and avoiding all of us? I am sure as hell not going to be** _ **nice**_ **to that...that...THAT BITCH!"**

Then, an idea popped into his head. He got closer to Jimmy and pointed right at him.  
 **"You're going to go to the girl's dorm and go ask her to hang out with us!"** he ordered. Jimmy frowned.

 **"Why me!? Why don't you go if you're going to freak out about it!?"**

 **"Because if I go, she wont come hang out. Trust me on this Hopkins. You're the one who needs to go over there and get her to come hang out with us"** he stressed. Gary was literally losing his mind over this. He even stopped his plan to take over the school over it. And taking over the school was, to him, the most important thing in the world right now.

 **"Alright alright, I'll go over there. But I'm not going to force her if she doesn't want to come through and hang"** Jimmy answered him, hands held up. Shaking his head, he walked out of the dorm and headed across the yard to the girls dorm. At first, he contemplated whether or not he should sneak in and find her, or if he should just walk right in. If he snuck in, he could sneak past the prefects and find her room. But on the other hand, if he just walked in, and a prefect saw him right away, he'd have a better chance of finding her if he just asked them if she was at home. So, he went with the latter and opened the door, walking inside.

* * *

Surprisingly, there weren't many prefects inside. They must have been upstairs checking up on the girls. He made the first left and walked quietly down the hall, trying to find her room. All he knew was that Beatrice Trudeau, that nerdy girl was her roommate. If luck was on his side, and Beatrice was at home, then Hilly might be. Or at least Beatrice might know where he could find her. And indeed, luck was on his side. He heard Beatrice yelling at someone in her room, and he walked up to see what was going on. But when he got by the doorway, he heard two voices. Hers, and Mandy's, the head cheerleader.

 **"Give it back!"** Beatrice cried, sounding distressed.

 **"Or what!?"**

 **"Well just...Give it back!"**

 **"Are you** _ **threatening**_ **me, metal mouth!?"** Mandy replied to her, pushing her back.

 **"No, I just- just give it back! You can't just steal things from me!"**

Mandy let out a laugh and pointed at Beatrice.  
 **"Unfortunatly for you, my pig-ugly friend, that is exactly what I** _ **can**_ **do. In fact I can do anything I like in this place. Anything at all. Ciao** _ **Spotty**_ **."**

Feeling triumphant, Mandy turned around and headed for the door, leaving a distressed Beatrice behind.  
 **"...Give it back..."** she said weakly, as a last attempt at maybe getting her way. Of course, she was unsuccessful. Mandy exited the room, and turned once Jimmy caught her eye. What the hell was he doing in the girls' dorm. That little pervert.

 **"And you should stay out of the girl's dorm you little perv. Ugh, I see you undressing me with your eyes. Sicko"**

 **"You wish"** Jimmy told her, brushing her off before going in the doorway. He was just about to look to see if Hilly was in when Beatrice stopped him.

 **"Please, will you help me?"** she practically begged, her tone sounding distraught and upset.

 **"Do I have to?"**

 **"Yes! It's vital! She's stolen my lab notes! Without them I'm going to fail chemistry and I'll never get into med school. Now I wont find the cure for cancer! Basically the future of the whole world rests on those notes!"** she explained to him. Jimmy really didn't have time for this. He was supposed to be looking for Hilly. Not helping her roommate get her stuff back.

 **"What's in it for me?"** he asked, secretly hoping he'd get a little money out of it or something.

 **"Well...i-if you get them back I'll...I'll kiss you!"**

 **"Ugh! Uh...that's okay"** he replied, his eyes drifting to the scabbed over cold sores on her mouth. She backed up a bit and let out a whine.

 **"Well...okay but...if you don't, I'll tell the whole school you're some kind of sad sicko who spies on girls getting changed in their dorm!"** she threatened, even though her tone was still weak as she said it. He didn't know if she was lying or not, but he didn't want to take any chances.

 **"Relax! One set of lab notes coming up. Before I go though, have you seen Hilly anywhere? She hasn't been around for the last couple of weeks and the guys and I have been wondering where she's been"** he explained. Beatrice rubbed the back of her neck, as if trying to remember where her own roommate had been.

 **"Oh uh, she's been here. Yeah she's been coming home after class. Mostly to do her homework, listen to music, and just relax. She said something about feeling overwhelmed with a few things and just wanted some time to herself. She went out a few minutes ago to bring something back to the library. Maybe you'll catch her on her way out"** she told him.

 **"Alright, thanks"** Jimmy replied. He headed back for the door and walked outside, to see Hilly coming down the sidewalk, ready to go back in. She spotted him and waved to him, a smile on her face.

 **"Hey Jimmy!"** she said cheerfully, taking her earbuds out of her ears.

 **"Hey Hilly. I'm glad I found you. I'm in a bit of a rough spot at the moment. Mind lending me a hand?"** he asked.

 **"Sure, what do you need help with?"**

 **"Well, I was inside looking for you to see if you wanted to hang with me and the guys, when I heard Beatrice and Mandy arguing in your room. Mandy stole Beatrice's lab notes and she asked me to get them back for her. Where would Mandy be keeping them?"** he asked her.

 **"Jesus not again. That bitch only did that because I wasn't in the room. She knows not to take** _ **anything**_ **from our room when I'm around"**

Hilly took a moment to think. She knew that Mandy would be storing the notes in her locker in the gym. But she didn't just want to take the notes back from her. She wanted to teach her a lesson.

 **"Alright, here's the plan. Go see Fatty at the library. He should be able to hook you up with some stink bombs. Meet me in the gym by the locker rooms once you get them, and we'll get those notes back"** she said to him. They parted ways to head to their separate objectives, getting whatever they needed before they pulled off their break in.

* * *

In the gym, Hilly was waiting downstairs by the locker rooms for Jimmy. As people passed by, she tried her best to look as un-suspicious as possible as she waited, so not to draw attention to herself. Once Jimmy was there, and the coast was clear, she leaned in close and whispered.

 **"Alright, Mandy's locker is the pink one. You can't miss it. Pick the lock, get the notes, throw the stink bomb in there, and lock it up before she comes down. Cheerleading is almost over, so she'll probably be coming down soon. I'll stay here and keep watch"**

Jimmy had no arguements with that plan. He made his way inside, and went for the locker, unaware that the locker room wasn't empty. Pinky was down there, and when she saw him, she let out a shriek and ran out to get one of the prefects. Hilly grew worried.

 **"Hurry up Jimmy!"** she hissed, looking around to see if anyone was coming. Unfortunatly, Max MacTavish, one of the prefects, was coming down to see why Pinky had coming running up shrieking from the locker room. Hilly kicked in into gear and put on her best distressed face.  
 **  
"Oh my god, thank goodness you came down! Some boys came in and were trying to peek at me and the other girls using the bathroom! They ran that way!"** she lied, pointing in the opposite direction. He wasted no time running back up the stairs to catch the "culprit", which gave Jimmy the opportunity to run out with Hilly, just as Mandy was heading down. They listened, and after a second shriek, followed by the sound of vomiting, they high fived each other, feeling very successful in their mission, and headed back outside to bring the notes back.

 **"So, if you don't mind me asking, what have you been up to lately? I've only seen you in music, and we haven't talked in a while"** Jimmy asked as they walked.

 **"To be honest...I've been in my room...kind of just keeping to myself and enjoying my solitude..."**

 **"How come? Did something happen?"**

 **"No...not really...it's just..."**

Hilly stopped walking and turned to him so she could focus on her words.  
 **"I got a little overwhelmed. I don't know if you know, Pete knows, or even Gary knows, but all my life I've moved from town to town because of my fathers work. He's a business man and he was always getting promoted and transfered to different towns. I wouldn't really make friends because of it, because not having friends would just save me the pain of having to say my goodbyes and leave them behind each time I moved. So for most of my young years, and the start of my teenage years, I just kept to myself and never bothered. It's...just a big adjustment knowing I can finally have those friendships I never had and make those connections with people, and not have to worry about getting hurt and saying those goodbyes. I'm sorry if it seemed like I ditched you guys. I really like hanging with you all, and I can't wait to keep hanging with you guys"**

 **"Don't worry about it. Pete and I just figured you were swamped with schoolwork or something like that. We had a feeling you'd be hanging out with us again. But Gary on the other hand..."**

She cut him off once she heard Gary's name.  
 **"Dear lord. Let me guess. He's mad at me that I broke that super sacred bond known as "friendship", and he's pissed at me for doing my own thing for a few weeks and now I'm banned from watching tv in your dorm for life. Did I hit the nail on the head there?"** she guess, coming up with the most **"Gary-Like"** situation she could think of. Jimmy laughed and shook his head.

 **"Actually, as good as that guess was, you're actually very far off. He's losing his god damn mind over the fact that you haven't hung out in a while. Frankly, by the way he's been acting, plus the way he acts towards you when you're around, I think he's got a crush on you"**

Hilly's eyes widened at that statement, and she couldn't help but laugh.  
 **"A crush!? On me!? That's ridiculous Jimmy! Isn't he too preocupied with his plan for you all to take over the school to have a crush on me? I'm sure I'm the last one on his mind at the moment"**

 **"I'm serious. Dude, think about it. Think of the way he is towards you. How he looks at you. How he does flirt with you, even if his voice is dripping with sarcasm. How he's in his room, right now, pacing back and forth, wondering where you are, and if you're with anyone right now. That guy's crushing on you, and crushing on you** _ **bad**_ **"**

 _ **What Jimmy was saying was making perfect sense...and that both excited and terrified Hilly all at once...**_

 **"Are...are you serious...?"**

 **"Dead serious. Never been more serious about anything in my life"**

He looked at her, then back at the notes he was holding.  
 **"Listen, I gotta bring these back to Beatrice. Do you mind going over there and letting him know you're still gonna hang out? Pete's there so you don't have to worry about being alone with him. I'll be over in a few minutes"**

She nodded, and they parted ways. Hilly stared at the boys dorm, her head spinning slightly.  
 _ **"It's scary how much of what Jimmy just said to me adds up and makes sense"**_ she thought to herself. On one hand, she was kind of happy. She never thought that any guy would like her like that. Then again, with how she was with making friends, she didn't give anyone the chance to. On the other hand, she was a bit scared. She was scared because the person who did like her was Gary. He was mean, rude, selfish, sarcastic, and his moods swung left and right, which was good and bad, depending on the situation.

 _ **But then again...that was the side of him he showed to everyone. Who knows how he'd be if there was someone in his life that he was romantically involved with. Maybe...maybe it'd be nice if there was someone he could open up to...**_

* * *

 _ **"You don't have to do this...you can just avoid what you know will be a huge shit show and just go back to your room"**_

 _ **"But, Gary's still my friend. And I don't want him stressing himself out just because I haven't been around"**_

 _ **"Yeah, but he's an asshole. He's probably just doing this for attention, or to make you look like a bitch"**_

 _ **"Maybe...but still I should at least go and apologize for my absence..."**_

Her thoughts were running wild, and it was making her head spin. She hated this. She hated having this inner conflict within her. It was time to stop avoiding things and distancing herself from people out of fear of what might happen.

 _ **Her life changed once she moved to this town. So it was time for her to change her outlook on her friendships as well.**_

Taking a deep breath, Hilly opened the door to the boys dorm, and she made the left to go see if Gary and Petey were in their room. One of them was at least. Gary was in there, sitting on his bed. He had stopped pacing once Jimmy left, and he was trying his hardest to calm down and stop getting paranoid. She rapped her knuckles against the doorframe and he looked up when he heard it, only to narrow his eyes and cross his arms once he saw it was her.

 **"Well, look who finally stopped by to pay a visit. How long has it been? Almost a month since you've been here? What made you stop by? Your** _ **new friends**_ **couldn't hang out, so you went with us, your last resort?"** he asked. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms as well.

 **"If by new friends you mean my homework and art projects, I've been done with those hours ago. I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to say I'm sorry"**

His expression lightened a bit once she said that. Almost as if he was surprised to hear her say that. She pushed off of the doorframe and took a seat beside him. He shifted over, as if he didn't want her near him.

 **"I got busy with school work and projects, as well as personal shit that I won't go into right now. I have a feeling you don't want to hear it anyway; and I totally neglected to tell you guys. Instead, I just...well...dropped off the face of the earth. I'm sorry. I never meant any hard feelings, or for you to get upset at me. Although, I am flattered that you would be upset to be honest. It's showing me you care and you value my company and friendship"** she said, giving him a light smile. He rolled his eyes and let out a snort, even though secretly, deep down inside he was happy to hear all this from her.

 **"Yeah well...I was more mad at your sassy attitude during bio that you gave me. That's so not the way friends talk to each other"**

 **"Oh yeah, what's your excuse for your attitude every day Mr. Smith?"**

 **"Pfft, if you had to wake up every day realizing you're surrounded by morons, then you'd have the same attitude. But since you are one of said morons, you have no idea"** he said, that smirk of his pulling at his lips. He hadn't been able to smirk for weeks, so this felt great.

All Hilly could do was laugh and roll her eyes. Back to normal already, and she wasn't even there for more than ten minutes yet. She had a feeling he didn't mean that comment anyway.

 **"Whatever you say Gary. Now come on, let's watch some tv"**

 **"Fine, but I get the remote. I'm not having you or Pete put on some stupid girly shows"** he commented, getting up with her. They walked into the living room, only to be joined by Jimmy and Petey soon after.

 **"So, did you girls kiss and make up?"** Jimmy teased, hopping over the couch to sit down. Gary answered for the both of them.

 **"Yes, blondie here begged and groveled at my feet, pleading for my forgiveness for her rudeness these last couple of weeks, so I decided to forgive her and give her another chance to hang out with us again"** he said, being his usual over-dramatic self. Hilly yet again just rolled her eyes and laughed.

 **"Like I said, whatever you say Gary"**

 _ **And now that Hilly was back, Gary could continue his plan to dominate the school, and the morons who attended it, all while making sure Hilly never left his side again.**_  
 _ **His plans were back in motion, and no one but him had any idea what was to come...**_


	8. Halloween Drama

After Hilly apologized for not hanging out for a while, and was forgiven by the guys, everything seemed to go back to normal. She would hang out with the guys after school, grab some food in town, and watch tv with them in the dorm until she had to leave at 9. And it was a lot of fun. Sure, there would be fights, and she would be there, being the voice of reason, breaking it up before it got physical, but what did she expect from a bunch of boys? It was exactly how that saying goes. Boys will be boys.

The one thing that was very freeing for her was allowing herself to get close to the guys and form this bond with them. It felt so good knowing that she could go out and have fun, and be close with people, without having to worry. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. Even Gary's constant pestering and attitude wasn't bringing her down anymore. She loved it.

This change was noticable in her appearance too. She was looking less tired; the bags under her eyes gone, which meant she didn't need to apply as much makeup on her in the morning. There was a glow to her face. She looked almost rejuvinated in a way. And she started to take pride in the way she looked in her uniform. To her, it was no longer nerdy coutoure. She actually liked the way she looked in it. It was funny. It was almost the end of October, and already she felt like good changes were coming her way. Things could not be better.

* * *

It was Halloween, and everyone was excited for the evenings activities. There weren't going to be any prefects on school grounds, so it was pretty much a free-for-all in terms of fun. Which was really great. Knowing how the prefects were, they'd probably shut down any fun that people tried to have. Seriously, what was with those guys? Seniors in the school or not, they were once just like everyone else.

Hilly had gotten a couple of invites to different functions going on that evening. Beatrice and her friends were going to the fun house at the carnival, and she said Hilly was more than welcome to come. And surprisingly, she got an invite from Bif Taylor, one of the preps, to come to their invite-only Halloween Party. When handed the invitation, Hilly was totally confused. Why would she, a nobody at this school, be invited to one of _**their**_ parties? And she asked him just that when he handed her the invitation.

 **"I'm very flattered that you're inviting me. But...why? I've never once talked to any of you guys since I started going here"** she told him, invitation in hand. The tall redhead simply smiled and gazed at her.

 **"Because you have the makings and beauty to almost be one of us"** he simply said, flashing her a smile before turning around and leaving. What the hell did he mean by that? That just confused the shit out of her. Someone walked up behind her and she turned around to see who it was. It was Beatrice, and she saw the whole thing happen. She had the biggest grin on her face when she approached Hilly.

 **"Did Bif Taylor just invite you to Harrington House's anual Halloween Party?"** she asked excitedly.

 **"Yeah. I'm not sure why. I have never interacted with a single one of them since I got here. Well...except for Pinky that one time she asked me where I got my headband. But she lives with us, so I'm not surprised if we've talked for at least a second"**

 **"OH MY GOD! You HAVE to go! I've never been, but Christy has, and she told me that Harrington House's Halloween parties are EVERYTHING! They have the best food, premium candy, the house is decorated so scary yet so tasteful, and the guys there are soooooo cute. Christy said that Derby Harrington is friends with some of the Aquaberry male models and he invites them every year"** she gushed.

 **"It does sound fun...but, I don't know how I'm going to fit it into my schedule. I mean...you invited me to go to the fun house...and I'm sure Gary's going to want me to be with him and the guys for a good portion of the night..."** she started to tell her. But Beatrice cut her off.

 **"You can miss the fun house, it's not a big deal. You and I will just go on the weekend or something. And I'm sure Gary and the guys wont mind. And if he has a problem with it, who cares? It's not like he owns you or anything"** she pointed out.

She did have a point. Gary _**didn't**_ own her, so therefore she could do what she wanted. But that didn't mean he was going to be happy to hear that she was going to a party that night.

 _ **Then again, who says Gary had to know...**_

* * *

Later on, Jimmy returned to the boys dorm from class and was ready for Halloween. He walked into his room to see Gary, in an SS uniform, lounging on his bed.

 **"I bought you a costume. Go put it on"** he told him, pointing to the closet. He hoped it wouldn't be something lame, and if it was something embarrassing, Gary was going to get it. Thankfully, it wasn't lame, or embarrassing. It was a skeleton costume, and some facepaint. Jimmy opened th door to his bathroom and changed in there, since it seemed Gary was quite comfortable, and didn't plan on moving. Once his costume was on, and the facepaint done, he walked out and turned his attention to Gary.

 **"Hey, what's going on?"** he asked, walking over to him. Gary sat up from lounging and looked at Jimmy.

 **"Not much, I was just lying here; wishing I could be more like you"** he said with a wistful tone.

 **"Yeah, whatever"**

 **"But, I'm cursed"** he continued to say, that wistful tone still there. Jimmy gave him a look at that statement.

 **"Yeah? Really?"**

Then, Gary got up.  
 **"Yeah, cursed by** _ **BRAINS**_ **. Do you know what** _ **torture**_ **it is to be** _ **thinking**_ **, all the time? No, of course, you** _ **don't**_ **"**

Over dramatic Gary strikes again. Jimmy held up his hands and just decided to play along.  
 **"Yeah, you're cursed. You're great. Whatever. What else is going on?"**

 **"Not much, lemme see...uh...it's** _ **Halloween**_ **. All the prefects are at some party, and the teachers are "entertaining", I use that word loosely, the kids. No, I'd say the opportunities for fun are pretty much nil"** he told him.

 **"What do you have in mind?"**

 **"Come on, you'll see."**

They left Jimmy's room and saw Petey in the hallway, getting stuffed in the garbage due to the pink bunny suit Gary bought him to wear. He pulled himself out and followed them out the door.

 **"Guys, I look like a jerk"**

 **"Oh you look fine. I picked out costumes that suited everyone, and yours is just perfect. Now, let's go pick up Blondie and be on our way"**

But they didn't have to pick her up. Because she was already walking down the sidewalk towards their dorm. And once they saw her, they were stunned.

 **"Wow...her costume looks great"** Jimmy said.

 **"She looks amazing"** Petey chimed in.

 **"She's...she's...perfect"** Gary stuttered aloud, hoping the others didn't hear him.

And perfect she was. Hilly that year for Halloween, decided to go as Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty. And that's just what she was, a goddess. She had a long white, toga-like gown on, with gold detail. There was a slit up the side that showed she was wearing gold sandals that strapped all the way above her knee. She had on gold jewlery, gold laurels in her curled blonde hair, and even her makeup was perfect, golden lips and golden eyeshadow. She was serving greek goddess realness, and everyone she passed by was _**living**_ for her look.

 **"Hey guys!"** she walked up, lifting up her dress a little so she wouldn't trip. No one answered her. The guys just continued to look at her in awe. They never saw her look so beautiful before. And she realized that's why they didn't say anything. She smirked and shook her head.

 **"Alright you three, enough gawking. Yes, I'm dressed as Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty. And yes, this may sound vain, but I look great. Now, lemme take a look at your costumes"**

She looked at all three of them. Jimmy's was really good, especially the face paint. Petey looked adorable, even though she had a feeling this bunny costume was so not what he wanted to be. And Gary...well...his costume was just offensive.

 **"An SS officer Gary, really?"** she asked, raising an eyebrow.

 **"A greek goddess** _ **Princess**_ **, really?"** he mocked, his tone getting all high pitched as if to taunt her. She frowned and snatched the riding crop from his hand and whacked him on the leg with it.

 **"OW! What the hell!?"** he cried out, holding his hand over where she it. She handed the crop back to him.

 **"Don't mock me. Besides, you come across as someone who likes getting whipped"** she teased. Before they all walked, he took a moment to bring his hand back and whack her back, right on her ass. She jumped forward a little and looked at him. He looked really pleased with himself.

 **"I am. But I also like to do the whipping"** was all he said as he walked past her with a smirk on his face, leading the gang away from the dorms. For a while, they all walked around campus. Jimmy and Gary started pulling pranks on people. The usual stuff; kick-me signs on other students backs, throwing eggs, stink bombs, and itching powder on them, setting off fireworks that exploded and sent kids falling on their asses, and even throwing marbles on the ground for people to slip on. Gary and Jimmy seemed to be having fun, but Hilly and Petey wanted to do something else. Like trick or treating for instance. And also, Hilly wanted to check out that party that Bif invited her to. Even though she knew she'd be going alone, and Gary probably wouldn't like that.

After a while, Gary had come up with the big prank he wanted Jimmy to pull. He lead the group to Harrington House, and Hilly's stomach started to knot up. She could see people going in for the party, the sound of music blasting in the building. God it looked like fun.

 **"Okay, here's the deal. We're going to feed Chad's dog some of this rancid meat, wait for him to take a dump, and then-"**

But he didn't finish his sentence because he was cut off by Petey. The thought disgusted him, and he didn't really want to be a part of this.

 **"What the hell!? I'm out of here!"** he announced, walking away. The thought grossed him out, and he didn't want to spend time picking up dog poop. Besides, he was worried Gary would decide to dump the bag on him, and he'd be covered in it. He'd stink for days if that happened. Gary just rolled his eyes.

 **"Whatever Pete. Okay, let's do this"** he said. Hilly hesitated as well.

 **"Actually I'm going to go with Petey. This sounds really gross, and I don't want to get covered in that stuff. I'll see you guys later"** she said.

Gary didn't want her to leave. He turned to her and pointed his crop at her.  
 **"You** _ **said**_ **you'd be spending all of Halloween with us,** _ **Princess**_ **"** he said, his tone menacing. She held up her hands to calm him, feeling a tantrum from him coming on.

 **"I know, but I just don't want to be dealing with shit, that's all. Plus, I want to get some candy. It's Halloween after all. Look, I wont be long. I'll grab some candy for you guys too, alright?"**

That offer seemed to apease him, because he lowered the crop and his features became less angry.

 **"Fine. But don't get me anything with caramel. I hate caramel"** he simply said. She smiled and rushed off to catch up to Petey. When she got to him, she asked him if he wanted to go trick or treating. His face lit up, and soon, they were on their way into town, to get as much candy as they could carry, laughing and having a good time the whole way.

* * *

After about two hours, and two heavy sacks of candy later, Hilly and Petey were back on campus, excited to trade candies and endulge in their hard earned sweets. But still...that invitation was in the back of her mind. It was only 8 when they got back inside the gates. And Beatrice's words were still fresh in her mind.

 _ **"...And I'm sure Gary and the guys wont mind. And if he has a problem with it, who cares? It's not like he owns you or anything..."**_

Remembering her words, Hilly stopped Petey before they got any further.

 **"Listen Petey...I'm about to do something I've never done before, and I need you to do me the biggest favor in the world"**

 **"Is everything alright? What's the favor?"** he asked her, nibbling on a chocolate bar.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, then told him.

 **"Bif Taylor invited me to Harrington House's Halloween party...and, I'm going to go. I know Gary's not going to want me to go, and is going to try to stop me. So I need you to do me a big favor and lie about where I am. If he asks, I felt sick and went back to my dorm, or we stopped at my parents house for candy and I decided to stay there for the evening. Anything. Just don't let him know where I went, okay?"** she pleaded, a desperate look in her eyes.

Petey was torn at this point. He knew the consequences of lying to Gary, if he found out he was lying to begin with, and he really didn't want to get kicked in the balls again. But he could see that Hilly really wanted a bit of freedom. He knew Gary was obsessed with her, and hardly let her out of his sight. She must be dying for a little freedom, or even just some breathing space.

 **"Sure, I'll do it. You have fun, alright? And be safe"** he said, giving her a smile. She grinned and pulled him into a hug.  
 **"You're the best Petey!"** she gushed. She parted ways with him, dropped her candy off in her room, and made her way to Harrington House, constantly watching her back to make sure she wasn't being watched.

As he walked back into the boys dorm, Petey was on edge. No, on edge was not the correct way to put how he was feeling. He was down right terrified. He knew how Gary felt about Hilly, and he almost lost it when she didn't hang out for three weeks. Imagine what would happen if he found out that she went to a party without him, but with **_another_** guy?  
Trying to calm himself down, Petey went to his room and got out of that stupid bunny costume, switched into his regular clothes, and decided to pass the time by having some candy, praying that if he ate enough candy, he'd go into a sugar-induced coma, and then he wouldn't feel whatever Gary decided to do to him once he found out Hilly was gone.

* * *

It was another hour before Gary and Jimmy decided to head back to the dorms. They pulled a few more pranks on people before heading back. They had a lot of fun, and couldn't wait to take part in the candy Hilly said she'd bring back. But when they got inside, no sign of her.

 **"Hmm, strange. They should be back by now"** Gary said aloud to no one in particular. A low groan could be heard coming from his room, and he went down the hall to check it out, Jimmy following behind.

There was Pete, sprawled out on his bed, chocolate and sugar on his face, and a ton of candy wrappers surrounding him. But no sign of Hilly. Garys face dropped, and his eyes drifted to his roommate. Jimmy decided to help himself to a little of Petey's candy, while Gary leaned over him to find out what he wanted to know.

 **"Where is she?"**

Petey looked up and then his eyes widened. He didn't quite make it to a sugar coma, which was unfortunate for him, because soon, Gary was pinching his arms, trying to get an answer.

 **"Where is Hilly Petey!? Tell me where she is and don't lie. Remember what I do to people who lie to me!"**

That's when Petey started to get scared. That was the first time that Gary _**EVER**_ said her name. Normally, he either called her Princess, or Blondie. Never Hilly. He had a feeling something was about to happen to him, and he wasn't going to like it.

 **"She...She...She didn't feel good...so she went to her parent's house..."**  
Shit...he really fucked that up didn't he.

Gary was getting annoyed, and this wasn't good. He pulled Petey up by the arm and made him stand up.

 **"I can tell that's a lie! That doesn't even make sense!"** Gary said frantically. He was just about to kick Pete in the balls when Jimmy stepped in between them.

 **"Gary calm down! Pete, where did she go? Is she okay?"** he asked, trying to stop this. At this point, Pete was terrified. So he did the only thing he could do to save himself. He told the truth.

 **"She's at Harrington House! She got invited by one of the guys to their party and she really wanted to go! That's where she is!"** he called out, holding his arms out to protect himself.

Gary stopped. His arms dropped to his sides, and his expression was stoic and emotionless. The wheels were turning in his head, and he couldn't stop it. She was with...someone else? A mixture of different emotions were running through him, all of which weren't so good. Then, his hands balled into fists, and he quickly turned around, heading for the exit.

 _ **"I'll be right back"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Harrington House, Hilly was having the time of her life. When she got there, she was greeted by Bif, who, ironically, was dressed as a greek god for Halloween. It was cute really, matching her costume with someone else. They ate, they talked, they danced together, and had such a great time in each other's company. He even offered to take her to Aquaberry one day to have her fitted for a new uniform. She always did like they was those uniforms looked.

 _ **"We'll have you looking like one of us in no time"**_

When he said that, she couldn't believe it. A clique wanted her to join them? She was stunned. And out of all the cliques to be in, the Preps wanted her? She wasn't exactly rich or popular. But hey, at least they knew how to have a good time, right?

At around eleven Hilly decided that it was time for her to take her leave. She was a little tired, filled to the brim with Beam Cola, expensive candies, and delicious food they had. Before she left, she said goodbye to Bif.  
 **"I had a really great time tonight. Thank you so much for the invite. The party was a blast"** she said with a grin. He gave her a charming smile and took her hand in his.

 **"Come back whenever you'd like. Derby said you're more than welcome,** _ **Princess**_ **"** he said, leaning down to kiss her hand. When he said Princess, she was a little shocked. Gary called her princess all the time...and he had a crush on her...did that mean that Bif...?

Taking her hand back slowly, she smiled awkwardly and made her way out. She felt weird. Hearing Bif call her princess and not Gary felt nice...but it wasn't quite right. Although Bif was nice, very sweet to her, and wanted to see her again...having him call her something that another guy already called her...

 _ **It felt wrong...**_

* * *

Deciding she needed to clear her head before she went back to her room, Hilly walked down the sidewalk to the football field. Thank god the prefects wouldn't be on campus tonight. She was already out past curfew and if they were around, she'd most likely get in trouble. The sounds of crickets echoed in her ears as she paced around by the bleachers, lost in her own thoughts.

 _ **"If Bif likes you...you might just get a boyfriend this year"**_

 _ **"Yeah but..that's not fair to Gary. He liked me first, and I've spent more time with him"**_

 _ **"He's nuts and you know it. He doesn't like you, he likes controlling you"**_

 _ **"Gary's my friend! I could always give it a chance and see where it goes. If not, we can always be friends again"**_

 _ **"Do you really want to get involved with the school's token sociopath like that? Now that you just found popularity"**_

 **"HILLY!"**

Her inner thoughts were instantly silent once she heard his voice. Gary was coming down the steps, and he didn't look happy. But, she wasn't scared. She saw this coming.

 **"So, how was the party with your new boyfriend?"** he asked, venom in his words.

 **"What are you talking about Gary? What party?"**

 **"I know where you were. You went to Harrington House's party. You ditched us, so you could go hang out with them! So which one is it hm? Is it Gord? Parker? Derby's little bitch and fuck buddy Bif!?"**

The minute he said Bif's name, she felt upset. How dare get mad at her for having a little fun? Was it really that big of a deal? Was he really that jealous?  
Gary stood there, his eyes narrowed at her. He watched as she moved back and forth, trying to think of what to say to him.

He always said never lie to him. So, she might as well tell him the truth.

 **"I went because I knew you wouldn't let me, alright? Jesus Gary, you're always watching me, and keeping me close at all times! I never get a break. And the minute I want space you freak the fuck out! I know you can't help it! I know it's not you, it's how your mind works. Because I've seen sides of you that turn out to be decent. But is it so wrong for me to go out and just have a little fun on my own!?"** she asked, finding those words to be the best words to get her point across.

 **"Listen here, Princess. You have no idea how my mind works, alright!? I keep you close because you're my friend! You said you would be my friend from day one, and friends don't ditch friends to go hang out with other people!"** he said, clearly frustrated.

 **"Oh would you shut the fuck up with the friendship bullshit already!?"**

His eyes narrowed further at her, and he got really close to her. He looked at her as he closed the space, almost challenging her.  
 **"Make me"**

She didn't know what else to do. All these thoughts and emotions were running through her head, and she just couldn't think. She wanted him to shut up, but she knew nothing she tried ever made him shut up.  
So, she did something she never tried before.

In one swift motion she knocked his SS hat right off of his head, so she could press her hand to the back of his head, and grabbed onto his uniform with the other hand, pulling him into a kiss. Her first kiss to be exact. Time seemed to slow down as this happened. She pressed herself against him as she felt his body stiffen up, but then, he seemed to relax.

It wasn't just a peck on the lips either, oh no. This kissed was fueled by something. Adoration? Lust? Desire? Anger maybe? She didn't know what it was. It was deep, and a tingle ran down her spine when she felt that he was kissing her back. She felt his hand trace the curve of her hip and that brought her back to reality really fast. She pulled away, shocked at her own actions. And there he was, that stupid smirk right on his face as he looked at her. She couldn't believe him.

 **"God damn it! You just had to say "Make Me", didn't you! You knew exactly where this was going to go, didn't you!? Well!? What do you have to say for yourself!"** she said, loud enough to wake up the entire campus. She was all flustered, and she hated him for making her feel this way. He just shook his head and pulled her back over to him. She wasn't expecting that. She felt her cheeks go red, as she remembered this moment from that dream she had the night she stayed over.

 **"G-Gary?"** Hilly asked abruptly, as the space between them closed. He looked down at her with those piercing brown eyes of his. That chill went down her spine again. In this moment, she couldn't help but like the gaze he gave her. As if he was the only one in the world who could look at her. His smirk pulled against his lips, and his hand moved up to caress her cheek.

 **"You know, I love it when you get all flustered,** _ **Princess**_ **. Gets me so excited thinking about how innocent you really are, and how easily I could change that"** he told her. He took a moment to just look at her. That perfect face of hers. She was, in that moment, a goddess. _**His goddess.**_ And he never wanted this to end. He never wanted her to leave his side. This girl was officially his, and it was staying that way. His lips brushed against hers, and she closed her eyes, ready for his kiss...

 _ **And this time, she didn't wake up. It wasn't a dream, it was reality. She kissed back. If only just to make him shut up again as the night drolled on, and the crickets continued their beautiful harmonization.**_


	9. Carnival Date

_**"It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss" - Mr. Brightside by The Killers.**_

* * *

After a few minutes, Hilly and Gary stopped kissing. It was only a few minutes, but to the both of them, it felt like an eternity had passed. For a moment, they just gazed at each other, not saying a word. But honestly, what could possibly be said in that moment? Hilly was the one to break the silence, clearing her throat and taking a step back.

 **"Uh...so...am I forgiven?"** she asked innocently, her blue eyes filled with hope that he wasn't still mad. Thinking about it, Gary tapped his chin, playing it up a bit.

 **"Hmm...let me think so Princess...Uh, how about no"** he answered, picking his hat up. She looked at him, stunned. Was he for real right now? She just kissed him, nay, made out with him for the past couple of minutes, and he wasn't going to let this go? Unbelievable.

 **"Gary, are you serious? You just took my very first kiss, and you wont forgive me? You're unbelievable"** she said, annoyed with him. What she just said surprised him. Her first kiss? Gary felt a small twinge of pride knowing it was him who this gorgeous vixen kissed for the first time. Him, and no one else. She started to walk away from him, back to the dorm, that is until she felt his hand around her wrist, pulling her back.

 **"Look Blondie. I give people two chances. I really should only give one chance, but hey, I can be nice when the mood strikes me. You, my dear, already had your two chances"** he informed her. He was so annoying it was ridiculous. She pulled her arm away from him, and replied to him, coming up with something that might get her back in his good graces.

 **"Let's go out tomorrow"**

 **"Come again?"**

 **"You heard me Smith. Tomorrow is Saturday, which means we don't have class. We can hang out together all day, just the two of us"** she said, throwing that out there to see if he'd bite. The thought intrigued him. He hadn't spent an entire day alone with her before. Normally Hopkins the Moron and Femmeboy were with them. Her offer was a good one. He'd be able to spend time with her, keep an eye on her to make sure no one else got her attention, and maybe...just maybe...kiss her again. Just her...and him.

 **"Fine. But no changing your mind the last minute, or deciding to invite anyone else along the way either. And, you're paying, since this is your idea."** he responded, which got a smile from her. She didn't mind any of his conditions. All she wanted was for him to not be mad with her.

 **"Great! You'll have a good time, I promise"**

 **"I better have a good time. Because if not, I'm going to have to re-evaluate this friendship"**

 **"Oh, do you ever shut up?"**

 **"Nope. You were the first one to make me. Congratulations Princess"**

 **"Well if you could shut up for a moment and walk me back to my dorm, that would be lovely"**

* * *

So he did. And he made damn sure he had his arm around her waist the entire time they walked. He kept her close, and surprisingly, she didn't try to pull away. She stayed close to him the entire time, enjoying how warm he was. It was nice, considering she was in a dress and there was a slight breeze.

They got across campus and back to the girl's dorm in no time. Once outside the doors, she addressed him.

 **"Alright. I'll come by the dorm at noon to come get yo-"**

 **"No, I'll come here to get you. I don't want you walking in and hearing Jimmy and Pete questioning you and trying to come along. It's going to be just us two, and I want it to stay that way"** he said, getting possessive.

 **"Fine, if that's what you want. I don't mind. We'll leave here, grab something to eat, and then go to the carnival, alright?"** she asked.

 **"Ugh, the carnival? Really? That place is so lame"** he scoffed.

 **"Well, if I'm paying, I want to go someplace fun"**

He was so impossible. She was practically asking him on a date, and there he was, getting all annoyed and picky about it. She didn't really have to do this. She only knew he wasn't forgiving her to piss her off. Honestly, with the way he had been acting, with getting jealous, wanting her time and attention, and freaking out when she wasn't able to hang out, Hilly knew he'd never want her to stop being his friend. This was all just for attention, and she could see that.

 _ **He didn't need to get like this though. He had her attention already.**_

With a sigh, she reached over and took his hand. He started to pull it away, as if he didn't want her to touch him, but she continued. Holding his hand, she looked into his eyes.

 **"Tomorrow...All I want is no drama. No trying to get me mad, no antagonizing other people when we're out, and forget about those plans to dominate the school, just for tomorrow, okay? This whole idea has been starting to get to your head, I can see it. I'm sure you and Jimmy will be kings soon enough. Just...hold off on any plans tomorrow"**

He was so preoccupied with this whole ordeal that he totally forgot about his plans. And once she mentioned it, his lips curled into a slightly sinister smile. Gripping onto her hand, he pulled her close and looked into those eyes.

 **"Once** _ **I'm**_ **king...everything will be just as it should be. I'll rule over these morons, and you can be by my side, as my queen"**

Then, he gave her one more kiss. This one was short, but was still nice. Their lips parted and she cleared her throat.

 _ **"Whatever you say Gary"**_

* * *

The walk back to the boy's dorm was a slow one for Gary. He was contemplating everything that happened this evening. Mostly kissing her. He never thought he'd get that far, or she would even dare to kiss him. But he was glad that it happened. For once he felt...happy...

And then his brain decided to betray him and take that happiness away, like it always did anytime he found himself even a little happy...

 _ **"You know she only kissed you because she feels sorry for you and your fucked up brain"**_

 _ **"No, she didn't. She has feelings for me like I do for her. That's why she kissed me. She likes me! And we're going to go to the carnival, ride the rides, play games...I'll even be nice and win her a bear so she has something from me..."**_

 _ **"You're so fucking retarded. If she had feelings for you, then why did she go to Harrington House tonight, instead of hanging out with you like she said she would? She lied to you, and went out with someone else. Think about that! She had to LIE just to get away from you"**_

 _ **"She was just afraid I'd be mad..."**_

 _ **"No, she wasn't. She thinks you're just a pill popping psycho like the rest of these morons do and doesn't want to be around you!"**_

His mind was running wild, and his paranoia set in. What if it was true? What if Hilly did think he was just a pill popping psycho? I mean, she did mention how his mind worked, and she knew him being angry wasn't really him. She must know how messed up he was and how he had to take so many medicines just to function like a normal fucking human being. He wasn't normal, and he knew it. What fifteen year old needed _that_ much medication? No one normal, that's for sure.

He opened the door to the dorm and slammed it behind him, his mind still going. All he wanted to do was get changed, steal some candy out of Pete's bag, and go to bed. At least in his sleep, his mind would shut up and he could get a little peace. He opened the door to his room, finding Pete to already be asleep. Slamming the door behind him yet again, that caused Pete to stir and lift his head.

 **"Uh...? Gary, is that you?"** he asked lazily, not opening his eyes.

 **"Yes it's me femmeboy. I'm getting changed, so you better not look. I know how excited you get when you happen to see a naked guy, and I don't have a bat to beat you away with right now"**

 **"Ugh shut uppp. Don't forget to take your medicine before you go to bed"** he replied, laying back down, drifting back to sleep. As he changed, Gary's eyes drifted to the drawer that held his multiple bottle of pills. Two bottles for his A.D.D; take two in the morning and one in the evening because the first two kept him up all night if he didn't take the second. One bottle for his paranoia, twice a day. One for his bipolar disorder, two or more if needed depending on how bad it'd be in the morning, and one for his megalomania, a mental disorder involving an obsession with the exercise of power, especially in the domination of others. That one was the worst, and contributed to the plan of taking over the school. He wanted to rule the school as payback for being bullied. Oh no, Gary wasn't bullied physically. If any bully tried to step up to him, he could hold his own. He was lean, but he was strong, and a good fighter. But he was bullied in a different way. Bullied verbally. Especially due to his conditions. Back in ninth grade, when he had first started at Bullworth, he couldn't even count the times that the other kids would make fun of him for getting paranoid, or having mood swings, or if he talked to himself or couldn't concentrate in class and got reprimanded for it. Because of that, he needed to feel in control and powerful. And taking over the school was just the thing to do it.

 _ **"And I need Hilly to be right there beside me. Because what is a king, without his queen?"**_

Dressed for bed, he walked over to his dresser and pulled each bottle out, one by one. He lined them up in the order in which he had to take them, and just stared at them for a moment. He hated the sight. They didn't make him feel better. They just made him feel numb, and not human. They also clouded his thinking. How can you think properly on so many pills? It was impossible, and he just couldn't stand it.

 _ **"You don't need any pills...They only stop you from being who you really are..."**_

And as he thought that, he grabbed each bottle and headed for the bathroom, ready to flush all those pills down the toilet, and be the person he really was. Today was the last day he was going to be controlled by medication. He was going to free himself and continue with all of his plans, getting what he wanted.

 _ **And no one was going to stop him from getting what he wanted, and he'd make sure of that by any means necessary.**_

* * *

 **"I can't fucking believe this. This asshole is standing me up!"**

Hilly had woken up at noon to get ready to hang out with Gary. She had done her hair, curling it and adding her blue headband, her makeup, and even put on her blue skater dress and some black flats. She looked very nice, and was actually excited to go out with him.

But, she had already waited for four hours. Sitting on the steps of the dorm, her chin resting in her hands, she sat there. She didn't know what to feel. Maybe he forgot? Maybe he slept in by mistake and was just waking up now? She had to find out. And if he didn't forget and just decided not to show, she was going to kill him.

She was about to walk over to the boys' dorm to see if he was there, when she saw him strolling down the sidewalk, holding a bouquet of flowers. He looked very nice too. He was wearing a nice dark green sweater over a black dress shirt, his dark grey dress pants, and some dress shoes. It looked as if he put some thought into his outfit and to be honest, it was sweet. Crossing her arms, she smirked as he walked up to her.

 **"Those for me?"** she asked, motioning to the flowers. He rolled his eyes and gave her a look.

 **"No, they're for Eunice. I figured I'd much rather hang out with the walking orca than the blonde bombshell"** he said sarcastically, handing them to her. She smiled and took them, smelling them. They were beautiful, and a nice surprise at that. What she thought was cute was that he seemed to be treating this like a date, which it was...sort of.

She left for a moment to put the flowers in her room. She found a vase and filled it with some water, before placing it on her nightstand beside her bed. Should hear Gary groaning from her window.

 **"Come onnnnn, you're taking forever"** he moaned. She walked back outside and gave him a look.

 **"Says the one who made me wait five hours. Now, let's go. I don't know about you, but I'm starving"** she told him. She took his hand and started to lead him away from the dorm, when he pulled it back.

 **"If you're going to hold my hand, wait until after we leave school grounds. I don't want anyone seeing and starting any rumors or lies"** he told her. She rolled her eyes.

 **"Tch, oh please. You're the king of starting rumors and spreading lies. Besides, I would have figured you'd be dying to hold my hand. Or me for that matter, Mr. Obsessive"** she teased. He ignored her comment and walked with her to the gates. Little did she know he hadn't taken his medicine today, being that he flushed them down the toilet the night before, and his brain was going crazy at the moment.

 _ **"You're an idiot! You should have taken her hand if you're going to do this. Let all of those other guys know who she belongs to!"**_

 _ **"No, it's best if I wait until we get off campus. I don't want anyone thinking anything..."**_

 _ **"Oh shut up! You know damn well you want her all to yourself. I mean, just look at what she's wearing. She's practically begging for some attention from you! The other guys are going to be ogling her and you haven't asserted dominance! You look so stupid!"**_

Growling a little at his inner thoughts, he reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it tight. She looked up at him, and could see that he was thinking. Instead of asking him if anything was wrong however, she decided to just smile and walk with him, as they made their way to get food.

* * *

 **"I swear, the lines for that damn fast food place get longer every day"**

It didn't take long before they made it into town to go get food from Burgers. Hilly convinced Gary that they should eat outside, and they took their food to the dock to have some peace and quiet. It was nice, and Hilly was enjoying herself. This one on one time with Gary actually wasn't so bad. He wasn't being mean, or making fun of her. He was oddly quiet, and it was nice. But the only reason he was so quiet on the outside was because he wouldn't shut up on the inside. And even his thoughts were bipolar...

 _ **"This date is stupid! You could be working on your plans to take over the school right now if it wasn't for her!"**_

 _ **"But she asked me to hang out today. She knows I have feelings for her, and maybe she has feelings for me. She did kiss me after all"**_

 _ **"She'll never have feelings for you! You're pathetic!"**_

 **"Gary?"**

The sound of her voice broke the silence, and snapped him out of his own mind. He turned his gaze to her, and could see she scooted closer to him.

 **"Yeah? What is it?"**

 **"Are you okay? You're very quiet"**

 **"I'm fine. Jesus Blondie can't I just sit here and think without you getting on my case about it?"**

 **"Gary how the hell am I getting on your case about it? I just asked a simple question, that's all"**

It was taking every fiber in his being to not be a sarcastic asshole. It would have been easier if he had his medicine in him. But of course, all his pills were disintegrating in the sewer by now. So, he'd have to just bear through this.

 **"Well, I'm done with my food. Let's go"** he told her.

They both threw away their trash, and started walking towards the carnival. If he was to be honest, he really didn't like carnivals. Too many people, the loud noise, the ever-so-subtle smell of vomit by the Big Squid. Plus, since he had lived in Bullworth all his life, he had gone to the carnival every summer when he was younger. But Hilly had never been since she moved here, and since this was her idea, he had no choice.

Strolling over to the ticket counter, Hilly reached for her bag to pay the admission fee. But to her surprise, Gary put his hand over hers, stopping her.

 **"Don't worry, I got it Princess"** he said, handing the guy the money, before handing her the ticket. She was surprised at that. Her lips curled into a smile and she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

 **"Thank you Gary. That was really sweet"**

 **"Damn, only a kiss on the cheek? What's a guy gotta do to get those lips of yours**?" he asked playfully, relaxing a little. She laughed and shook her head, grabbing his hand to pull him through the gates.

 **"You gotta be a good boy, that's all"**

* * *

Hilly was in awe. She hadn't been to a carnival in years. And there was so much to do. She couldn't wait. It took some convincing, but she got Gary to agree to go with her on the Big Canyon Railway roller coaster with her, as well as the Big Squid. In return, she promised to go with him to the freak show, and had to also promise not to get mad at him for whatever he said about the attractions within. She knew damn well that he'd probably make fun of the people inside and she really didn't want him too. But it was only just once, so she'd let it slide.

The rides were really fun. Hilly clung to him during the drops down the roller coaster, hearing him actually scream in fright, and had a blast spinning on the Big Squid. Lucky for her she was able to still keep her food down. She was nauseous though, and needed to walk it off. So they headed to the freak show, and as expected, he had something to say about each one of the freaks.

 **"Jesus Christ! You know, if I paid this skeleton guy enough money, maybe he'll stand over Petey while he's sleeping one night and scare the shit out of him! That'd be great!"**

 **"Ugh, looks like we found out where Eunice's mom lives. Jesus they're almost the same size!"**

 **"So...since those girls share a body, if a guy wants to fuck them, is it having a threesome, or is it just regular sex since there's only one vagina?"**

When they made it to the wrestling match between Zeke and Lightning, two of the midgets, Gary pulled Hilly close to him so they could watch the match together. And it was actually a good fight too. For midgets, they sure were good fighters.

They didn't stop at the next attraction however. For some reason, Gary wanted to skip past it, and as quickly as possible. She could sense that Gary was a little uncomfortable around Drew, who was titled The Crazy Painted Man. And crazy painted man was right. He was painted head to toe, and all he did was bang on the bars of the cage and yell and scream like a lunatic in an asylum. Hilly didn't mind though. She was actually a little uneasy herself, since the bars seemed to move a little every time he banged on them.

The last attraction caught Hilly's eye right away. Titled **"The Last Mermaid"** , it was indeed a glass tank with a mermaid swimming around in it. She was mesmerized by the sight. She was so beautiful, and she received a smile and a wave from her as she was looking.

 **"I wish I was as beautiful as her..."** she said aloud. Not thinking, Gary answered her.

 **"Pfft, don't be stupid. You're twice as beautiful. What are you saying?"**

 **"What was that?"** she asked, turning with a smirk on her face. Shit, he didn't think she was paying attention to him. He started to get all flustered and tried to come up with something else to say. But it was no use.

 **"You heard me Blondie. Now come on, let's do something else"** he said quickly, leading her out, trying to distract her from what he just said. All she could do was smile and follow him.

* * *

They did a couple more things. They took part in a go-kart race where Hilly proceeded to beat everyone, rode the rides a couple more times, and went through the fun house. It was a lot of fun, and even Gary seemed to be having a good time. Spending time with Hilly at the carnival was taking his mind off of everything; not having his meds, his plans to rule the school, everything. And he loved it. He finally had a little piece and quiet in his own mind. And he was feeling more bold in his actions towards her. He couldn't help but check her out when she wasn't looking. She looked gorgeous, and that dress of hers hugged her in all the right place, showing off her curves. He loved it.

 **"You know Princess, I never got to tell you how good you look in that dress"** he said to her, pulling her over to him. She blushed and looked up at him. Those eyes were fixated on her, with that hint of possessiveness in them, and it gave her a chill. A good chill that is. She was starting to like when he looked at her like that. It made her feel good knowing that someone wanted her all to themselves. Even if it was Gary.

Leaning up, she nuzzled his neck ever so lightly, smiling happily. The hand that was draped casually around her waist stiffened a little, and she could hear a soft growl pass his lips. He must of liked that.  
 **"It's getting late. You wanna start heading back now?"** she asked

 **"Before we go, I'm making sure I've earned that kiss"** he said, leading her over to the games.

He stopped at one of the games, Strike Out, and proceeded to put down money to play. And how he was doing was impressive to say the least. He played about three games, won the games, and got the bonus tickets all at once. It was amazing. Once he hand enough, he took her by the hand and lead her to the prize tent. Once there, he made her wait outside.

 **"Stay here, I wanna surprise you"** he told her. He walked in and left her waiting patiently outside. This gave her time to reflect on what had happened today. What started out so bad, and him being on edge, ended in so much fun, and even Gary was being decent, which made her very happy. She liked this side of him. Sure, he was still sarcastic and moody, but again, he was decent, and she liked it a lot.

 _ **She was starting to like him a lot too. If this was a side of him he could show more often, then maybe this friendship could become something more...**_

He walked out a few moments later carrying a stuffed bear with a blue ribbon around it's neck. Her smile grew and she gushed as he handed it to her, looking proud.

 **"Oh Gary I love it, thank you!"** she said happily. She pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply, overwhelmed with a mix of emotions. She could feel him start to smirk as they kiss, and once their lips parted, he pressed his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes.

 **"Told you I wanted to earn that kiss"** he told her, his voice low so only she could hear him. She bit her lip and smiled at him. This day was just amazing, and she was a little sad it had to end.

* * *

They made their way back to school just before curfew hit. And good timing too. They didn't want their good time ruined by any of the prefects. On the stairs of the girl's dorm, Gary held Hilly close, his arms wrapped around her.  
 **"So, was I a good boy?"** he asked her, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

 **"Yes you were. Thank you for being so good. I had a wonderful time with you today Gary"** she replied. He lifted her chin and planted a kiss on her lips, please to hear a slight moan pass them. She gripped onto him, not wanting to let him go. But, as one of the prefects flashlights came into view, they had no choice but to part.

 **"See you tomorrow?"** she asked, doe eyes looking up at him. He bit his lip. How could he break it to her that for the next day or so, he wouldn't even be around. He still had a school to take over after all. He needed to go off and plan.

 **"I'll try"** was all he said, as he kissed her forehead delicately. She smiled and walked into her dorm, leaving him to go back to his.

 _ **This day started out so hard for him. His brain wouldn't stop throwing out vulgar and nasty things, and he was growing more and more frustrated by the minute. Then he saw her face...and heard her voice...and everything sort of just shifted gears. She enjoyed his company; laughed with him, stayed close to him, even kissed him a couple of times. If she didn't like him, she wouldn't have kissed him. What did this make them? Were they still just friends? Or something much more than that? Of course they were more than friends now. What kind of question was that? All the signs were there. One way or another, Hilly was now his, and only his, even if she didn't know it yet. And he was very proud of that. One step closer to completing his final goal of ruling the school. And with Hilly as his queen, the possibilities on what the outcome could be were endless. His smirk grew sinister as he headed for the gates, rather than his dorm. He still had planning to do, and needed to get it done before Monday rolled around. Otherwise he'd be behind schedule.**_

 _ **"Let the game's begin"**_


	10. The Betrayal

((OH BOY! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!? That's right my lovelies! I'm happy to say I was able to post chapters nine and ten in the same day, so you can have that delicious content. Originally, both chapters were supposed to be one big chapter. but it was becoming too long. So I had to split it up. Lately I've been debating whether or not I should split this story up into two parts, but that will be decided later on. And I hope you all like the picture I have for this story. I drew it myself! Just to give an idea of How Hilly's supposed to look and all. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and have a great day! XOXO KimmyKimSpicer))

* * *

The next morning, Hilly woke up replaying last night's date in her mind. She couldn't help but smile at everything that had transpired at the carnival. Hanging out with him, receiving the teddy bear, even kissing him.  
She closed her eyes and touched her lips, the moment playing in her mind. The feeling of his hand against her cheek, mixed with the surprising softness of his lips against hers was a very pleasurable feeling. Her mind drifted and she wondered where else on her body would his lips feel good. Her neck? Her stomach? Maybe even lower down her body, towards more sensitive regions?

Her eyes shot open at these thoughts. Jesus Christ they only went on one date, and already she was fantasizing about him. She needed to get a grip and stop acting like a love-sick puppy right now. There'd be time to act like that later on.

* * *

Once she showered and got dressed, she headed over to the boy's dorm, where she found Petey and Jimmy hanging out in the living room. Jimmy was trying to beat Petey's high score in that arcade game the boys had in there. She walked up to them and got their attention.

 **"Hey guys! What's going on?"** she asked.

 **"Trying to beat Pete's high score in this game. I don't know how you do it man, this is hard!"**

 **"Well, I have had a lot of free time man. Besides tv this is all there is to do in this dump"**

Hilly walked over to the soda machines to buy them all a drink. She walked back and handed them both their sodas, receiving a thank you from each of them. Looking at her, Petey instantly remembered something.

 **"Hilly, were you with Gary yesterday by any chance?"**

 **"Yeah I was, why? Is everything alright?"**

 **"Yes...well...no, not really. I didn't hear him come in the room last night, and he wasn't there when I woke up this morning. Neither of us have seen him, and I'm just worried because I dunno if he took his meds or not"** he explained to her.

 **"He never came back last night? Strange. He dropped me off last night at my dorm after our da-"**

Then, she cut herself off. Biting her lip, she looked a the both of them, and their expressions. They looked at each other, then at her.

 **"Were you just about to say "a date"? Because that's what it just sounded like** " Jimmy cut in.

Hilly started to blush. She didn't want to admit it just yet to her friends, but it was a date in a way. Just her and him at the carnival, with the end result kissing each other once they got home.

 **"Well...I guess it was a date...And it was actually very nice"**

Both guys looked bewildered. It was obvious by the way he acted that Gary had a thing for Hilly. But Hilly having a thing for Gary, _**and**_ giving him a chance? They didn't see that coming. Especially since it seemed that Bif Taylor had his eye on her, and she did go to that party after all. Seeing their confused faces, she needed to explain.

 **"What happened was, he found Halloween night after the party, and we were arguing. To calm him down, I said I'd hang out with him yesterday, just the two of us, if he forgave me. We got some food, went to the carnival, and it was a lot of fun. We rode the rides, saw the freak show, and he even won me a stuffed bear"** she slightly gushed with a smile. The sounds of the video game went off as Jimmy continued to play and listen at the same time.

 **"Yeah...I'm really really sorry about that. When he asked me, I messed up the excuse you told me to give him because I got scared, and then he was about to hurt me and it just scared me more. I just kinda blurted it out that you were at the party"** Petey explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

 **"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad or anything. Actually, I guess it was a blessing in disguise that he found out. He was a total sweetheart last night. Well...as much of a sweetheart that he could bring himself to be. He's still Gary after all"**

 **"Did you guys kiss?"** Jimmy cut in again. Hilly felt her face turn red, and she cleared her throat. But Jimmy took the hint from that.

 **"I'll take that as a yes. Well...are you guys...dating? Is he your boyfriend?"**

 **"Oh god no. No, we just went out once. It's not that serious. Besides, if he wanted me to be his girlfriend, he would have asked me. He didn't ask, so I'm assuming we're not a couple right now"**

What did this make them? I mean, normal guys asked the girls they liked to be their girlfriends. Maybe Gary is planning on asking her. He's just finding the right time.  
Then again, that would only happen if you put him in the normal category. And Gary was very far off from normal.

* * *

After a while, they all got tired of hanging around the dorm. So, all three of them went out, got lunch, and went to the movies. Nothing good was really playing, so they ended up seeing "Sequel: The Movie" and could not follow the plot to save their lives. But they had a great time. One thing that was lurking in the back of her mind was where Gary was though. It wasn't like him to miss out on hanging out with them, and especially if Hilly was there. He was always there, and him not being with them was kinda weird. She hoped he was okay, and on campus at least.

After an eventful walk home; eventful being that Jimmy had to fight Trent and Wade, being that on the way back to school they both saw Hilly, thought she was hot, and started to harrass her, the trio decided to look for Gary. They searched all over campus, but no one had seen him, and there wasn't any sign of him. Jimmy and Pete weren't as worried as Hilly was. They figured he'd turn up eventually. But Hilly couldn't help but be worried. He was her friend after all.

Once back in her dorm, Hilly was welcomed by a surprise in her room. Next to the vase of flowers that sat atop her nightstand, there was a note. This was really strange. Her door was locked. Due to Mandy's constant thieving, both Hilly and Beatrice had taken to locking their room when they weren't home, so Mandy would stop stealing their stuff. Only Beatrice, Hilly, and the prefect had the key. So, how did someone get in here?

She picked up the note and read it. And right away, she recognized the handwriting.

 _ **Hey Princess,**_  
 _ **I have a feeling you're wondering how these got in your room. You should really tell Beatrice to keep an eye on everything she brings with her around campus. Because if you're like me, and see her leave her keys behind in the library by mistake, you're bound to take them. Anyway, I'm sorry for not being around today. I know how much hanging out with me means to you, and you best believe I will be making up for that time missed. But I had some things to take care of that I couldn't put off. I'm thinking a lot more clearly since Halloween night, and trust me, come Monday, things aren't going to be the same. Don't say a word about this note to anyone, and I'll see you as soon as I can.**_  
 _ **\- Gary**_

What in the world was he talking about? Things to take care of? Thinking more clearly? Hilly couldn't wrap her head around what he was talking about. But, it did make her feel a little better knowing he was alright. Even if it was in a note and not in person. But, he was in a lot of trouble now for stealing Beatrice's keys. She wrote herself a note to remind her to get those back before settling down to do some homework.

* * *

Monday rolled around and Gary was back. He didn't say a word to Petey, or Jimmy when he strolled into the dorm Monday morning. He just watched them as they left for class, glaring a bit at Jimmy as he went by, leaving him by himself in the dorm. Jimmy had started to get noticed around school and some of the students were asking him to do favors for them, and help them in their time of need. Gary noticed this as well. And he didn't like it. The more popular with people he became, the chances of him becoming king of the school grew. Even though Jimmy didn't want to really rule the school. But Gary didn't care. All alone, he made his way to his room. He still had more work to do before the afternoon hit.

After class had let out, all Gary had to do was wait. Jimmy would come strolling through the door, and he could move his plan into action. He just hoped that Jimmy was alone. He couldn't work out his plan with Hilly and Petey following behind. Not yet anyway.

Gary was on edge as he waited. His hands and legs were constantly moving, and small sounds could be heard coming from him. It had been three days since he got rid of his meds, and his mind was going into overdrive. Soon, he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him, and once he turned around, he saw Jimmy walking towards him. He quickly got up and ran for the door.

 **"There you are! Come on I found something incredible!" he said excitedly. But Jimmy stopped him.**

 **"Hold on, relax man. I can't keep getting in trouble. I can't get expelled again"**

Gary didn't like his answer. Getting in his face, he raised his voice to him, pointing at him.

 **"It's always about me with you! ME ME ME! I'm thinking BIGGER PICTURE! And you're worrying about getting into trouble!? You know what!? You really are SOMETHING!"**

 **"What bigger picture?"**

 **"I'm-uh...** _ **WE**_ **are gonna take over this school!"** Gary stressed, trying to reel him in. Jimmy just shook his head. To be honest, he didn't want to take over the school. All he wanted was for the bullies to stop harrassing him and his friends, and to not get expelled.

 **"** _ **WE**_ **are not taking over anything right now"** he tried stressing himself, hoping that Gary would give it a rest. But that wasn't part of Gary's plan. Oh no. One way or another, he was going to reel Jimmy in and take part in what he had in store for him.

 **"** _ **TIME**_ **, and** _ **TIDE**_ **wait for no man, my friend. But it seems they do wait for a wannabe tough guy who's nothing but a little girl"** he taunted, poking at Jimmy's arm.

 **"You're full of it"** Jimmy replied. He made his way to the door to leave, but Gary was blocking his path. He was really getting persistant at this point.

 **"So you keep telling me! Look, now come on. I promise you, after this, things are never gonna be the same again! Oh, I'm so excited! I should have stopped taking those pills ages ago"**

 **"Yeah right. Whatever you say Gary"** Jimmy said in response. He gave in and followed Gary to where he wanted to go. And that seemed to be the basement of the school. They had to get through a couple of obsticles first, mainly a lot of locked doors. But soon, Gary had led him into what looked like a big, caged in sewage pit. He jumped down and waited for Jimmy. Jimmy on the other hand was very confused. Is this what Gary found that was so incredible? Seemed pretty lame to him. Once he jumped down to join Gary, he looked around. Other kids started filing in, and it seemed like every clique leader was there as well. Derby Harrington from the Preps, Johnny Vincent from the Greasers, Earnest Jones from the Nerds. Ted Thompson from the Jocks, and worst of all, Russell Northorp fron the bullies. His first day at Bullworth he almost got the shit beaten out of him by Russell, and he tried his best to avoid him at all cost. He looked back to Gary.

 **"Well Jimmy boy, here we are! The Hole! The place where this separates the men, from the boys! The wheat from the chaff and all that nonsense!"** he shouted, pointing at Jimmy.

 **"What's that got to do with standing up to people? Keeping them in line?"** he asked, still confused as to what was going on.

 **"This is where** _ **I**_ **stand up to** _ **you**_ **, my friend!"**

 **"What are you talking about?"**

Gary pointed right at Jimmy again.  
 **"I know you hate me Jimmy boy. I know you said all that stuff about me behind my back!"** he told him.

 **"What are you talking about?!"**

 **"Dont play innocent with me!** _ **YOU**_ **wanna run this school,** _ **I**_ **wanna run this school! Only one of us is gonna make it!"**

He headed for the ladder, about to climb it.  
 **"AND IT'S GONNA BE ME!"**

Jimmy watched as Gary climbed the ladder. What the hell was he talking about? Jimmy had no intention of running the school. He kept telling him that, but Gary wasn't listening. He was acting crazy for no reason.

Once at the top, Gary raised his voice and started to address everyone else who was watching.

 **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND MORONS! I GIVE YOUUUUU RUSSELL!"** he announced, grinning as everyone clapped. Russell made his was down the ladder and raised his arms in the air.

 **"ME RUSSELL!"** he exclaimed.

 **"Gary** _ **NOW**_ **I hate you!"** he stated, pointing at him. Gary was beyond pleased with himself. His plan worked and now he was about to watch Russell and Jimmy fight. He was on cloud nine right now.

 **"I know. Russell, go beat that little jerk who said that nasty stuff to me about your mom, and those barn yard animals!"**

 **"WHAT!? C'mere! Russell wants vengence!"** he exclaimed, slowly walking towards Jimmy. Jimmy watched this all happen, and he processed everything that had just happened.

 _ **"This asshole just fucking betrayed me"**_ he thought to himself, pulling out his slingshot, ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, walking back from the library, Petey and Hilly were talking about what would be on tv later on. They couldn't wait to just kick back and relax with the rest of the guys and just hang out with each other, now that Gary was back and they didn't have to worry about it. That is, until they heard Trent talking to Wade by the dorm.

 **"Ah man, you think Russell is gonna kick the shit out of that pipsqueak Hopkins?"**

 **"Probably. Man, it's really fucked up what he said about Russell's mom though. Thank god that weirdo Smith told him. Now he can give Hopkins what he deserves. Where are they fighting anyway?"**

 **"In the basement in The Hole probably. Russell wanted to beat him where he knew prefects wouldn't break it up"**

Petey and Hilly looked at each other. What the hell was going on? Russell was going to fight Jimmy? They had to do something. Quickly, without missing a beat, they turned around and ran for the basement entrance by the school, unlocking all the doors, not stopping for anything. Hopefully, Russell wasn't hurting Jimmy.

Thankfully, when they got there, they saw that Jimmy had won. Russell was lying on his back in the hole, and everyone was watching as Jimmy caught his breath and looked up. Hilly looked at who the ringleader of this little event was, and when she saw, her heart dropped.

 _ **Gary...**_

 **"You happy now, jerk!?"**

 **"Exstatic! I love to watch two** _ **morons**_ **beat the crap out of each other!"**

 **"Why'd you do it Gary!? I thought we were friends!?"**

Gary looked around, laughing mockingly. He could see that now, Pete and Hilly had joined them all. He looked briefly at Hilly's face. She looked as if he had betrayed her too. Her eyes narrowed at him; filled with hurt and anger. For a split second, he felt bad, even a little guilty maybe. But this wasn't about her right now. He'd deal with her and her anger later. Right now, this was about Jimmy.

 **"** _ **Friends**_ **? You and me? I've taken** _ **dumps**_ **that had more brains than you,** _ **friend**_ **. No. I'm taking over this school. And you're just a liability! See you around, moron!"**

He turned around and exited. No one tried to stop him. Not Jimmy, not Pete, not even Hilly. Thank god they didn't. Because Gary couldn't be stopped. He couldn't, and he wouldn't be stopped for that matter.

* * *

The other kids left, and soon, it was just the four of them left, the fourth being Russell, who was still laying on the ground, possibly in pain. Hilly walked over to the ladder and looked down at Jimmy, who was thoroughly pissed off.

 **"You okay Jimmy?"** she asked, leaning over the edge.

 **"Yeah, I'm alright"** he said, putting his slingshot away.

 **"Well done Jimmy!"** Pete said, cheering him on.

 **"Yeah, great! What a waste of time"**

Jimmy walked over to Russell, who was sitting up holding his head. He extended his hand out to him and Russell took it, getting up. The boy groaned and rubbed his head, obviously in a little bit of pain.

 **"You alright Russell?"**

 **"Yeah?"** he replied, as if he wasn't sure.

 **"Look I never said anything 'bout your mom, or farm yard animals"** he explained to him.

 **"You didn't?"**

 **"No, but I want you to stop bullying weak kids"**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Ugh! Because there are a bunch of kids 'round this place who need a beating, and you're picking on the few who don't. So I want you to leave me, and them alone"** Jimmy told him, motioning to himself, then Petey and Hilly, who waved to Russell. It seemed to get through to him.

 **"Oh. Okay. Sorry. Bad Russell!"**

The both of them climbed back up the ladder, and regrouped. Jimmy filled the two in on what happened, and when she heard this, Hilly's blood began to boil.

 **"Are you fucking kidding me!? So he did all this because he wants to rule the school!?"** she asked, beyond pissed.

 **"Yeah. He lured me here this afternoon. Said he found something cool he wanted to show me. I didn't think it'd be a one on one death match"**

 **"Well was there any clues he was giving that could have hinted at this? Any weird behavior?"**

 **"No more than usual. He was a bit more hyped than I've seen him, and he mentioned something about getting rid of his meds or something like that..."**

Once he said meds, Petey stopped him.

 **"Woah woah woah, wait a moment. He got rid of his meds!?"**

 **"That's what I'm guessing"**

 **"Oh man that's not good. Gary needs to take those. He's got so many disorders and those medicines keep him in check!"**

 **"So what you're saying is, without those meds, we're dealing with a one hundred percent pure bred psycho here?"**

 **"Well, if you're going to put it that way, then yes, we are"**

 **"Great! Just great! Let's go back to the dorm. I have a need to beat the shit out of him for what he did here today"**

* * *

Back upstairs, Russell left to join back up with his gang. He didn't seem to have any hard feelings over that fight between him and Jimmy. Which was good, considering he was a big behemoth of a kid who could easily crush all of them if he really wanted to. They made their way to the boys' dorm, with Jimmy on the warpath. He was ready to beat the ever loving shit out of Gary, and no one was going to stop him. Not even Hilly. Just this once, Jimmy was without a doubt justified in what he was about to do.

 **"Alright you little freak, square up, because I'm about to kick your ass!"** he shouted, as he kicked in the door to the room Petey and Gary shared. But, all three of them stopped when they saw the sight.

There was nothing on Gary's side of the room. Everything was gone. His clothes, stuff on his bed, books, posters, everything. Gone without a trace. It was as if he had never lived there. Well, the foul words and crude drawings carved into the headboard of his bed were still there, so it gave everyone some sign that at one point or another two people shared the room. But other than that, his side of the room was bare. All three of them couldn't believe it.

 **"I don't believe this!? Where is he!?"** Jimmy shouted, looking around the room. Petey walked in, and despite the situation, felt a mixture of happiness and relief.

 **"Oh my god...he's gone. I don't have to share a room with him anymore!"** he said excitedly, a big grin on his face. Hilly looked at the bed and the memory of the night she stayed in this room flooded back to her. How warm his body had been. How she could smell his shampoo and cologne on the pillow she rested her head on. Despite being angry with him, she couldn't help but feel sad at the sight. He was still her friend after all. Maybe even more...considering the date they had just gone on. It was hard for her to admit this, but the events that had taken place this afternoon left her...heartbroken. Because now, the three of them had no idea where he moved to. Jimmy wanted to know so he could get revenge. Pete honestly was so happy at the idea that he'd have his own room and not be bothered by him that he really could care less. And Hilly...Hilly didn't know what to feel. Would he still be going to class so she could at least see him? And if she did see him, would he still be the same, despite not being on his meds? Maybe...maybe she'd never see him again, and that idea hurt.

 _ **Little did she know she'd be seeing him very soon. He wasn't going to be out of her life. After all, she belonged to him, and only him.**_


	11. Boxing Matches and Preppy Shopping

((Holy shit this chapter took forever to write! Hello my lovelies, KimmyKim here. Yes, I changed my name from KimmykimSpicer to KimmyKimZombieQueen. I did that so it'd match all my other usernames for my different sites (Instagram, Tumblr, GP Roleplay, exc). I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters. I just started a new job three weeks ago, and since I told them I'm available whenever, they've been giving me a lot of hours, so once I get home I'm so tired all I can do is sleep. But anyway, I decided to keep this chapter short, and give a little interaction between Hilly and Bif, being that I decided to make him interested in her romantically. I normally see love triangles in this fandom between the OC, Gary, and Jimmy, and I decided why not someone else? So who better than the tall, strong, handsome Prep that is Bif Taylor? Anyway, I'm just rambling now. But don't worry, Gary will be back next chapter, so you can get your fill of the Hilly/Gary love/hate thing going on between them. So thank you for reading, and don't be afraid to leave any comments or critiques! I love you all! XOXO KimmyKimZombieQueen))

* * *

About two weeks had passed since Gary betrayed Jimmy and literally dissappeared off the face of the earth, and so far, the remaining three each had their own reactions to him not being around anymore. Jimmy, for one, was angry. He was angry at Gary for the betrayal; having him and Russell fight for his own amusement. However, Jimmy was also mad at himself for falling into the trap Gary had so perfectly laid out for him. How could he have been so stupid to fall for that? He always knew Gary was trouble. The only reason he even put up with him was because he had a good point. With the was Bullworth Academy was, if you were going to survive, you needed friends at your side. I mean, Pete and Hilly were great friends. Jimmy knew that no matter what, they'd always have his back. But Gary...That little shit was going to pay one way or another, and Jimmy was going to do all it took to make that happen.

Pete was handling this just as you would expect. He was happy, now that Gary wasn't around, or sharing a room with him, tormenting him all the time. No one calling him names, pestering him while he was watching tv, insulting and threatening him. It was so great! But still, Pete couldn't help but worry. It had been his responsibility for years to make sure that Gary always took his medication. He had no idea how long Gary planned on being off of it, but he hoped he'd come to his senses and start taking it again. Going without them just wasn't healthy.

And as for Hilly...Hilly didn't know how to feel. It sounded silly, but she was mad and upset. Not because of what he did. She saw that coming a mile away. She could just sense it from him that something bad was going to happen. She just didn't brace herself for it. All in all, in the two months she had spent time with him, she felt like she got close to him, just to have it all ripped away. Come on, he may have his problems, but he wasn't stupid enough to stay in the same dorm with the person he turned on. Of course he would move out of his and Petey's room. And the same went for his classes. He did have some classes with all of them, and so far he hadn't shown up to any of them. Including biology with Hilly. And ever since that date at the carnival, she had to admit...she was catching some feelings for him. Mild feelings, but just enought to give him a chance. Now, she didn't know what to do, or how to feel. Both Jimmy and Gary were close with her. She wasn't just going to pick sides.

 _ **She was just going to go with the flow, and hope for the best.**_

* * *

Due to a mild explosion in the lab, Dr. Watts let out his class early. Hilly was pleased. She hated chemestry so much. Not only did all the chemicals make her nauseous, but there was no safety equipment. She couldn't even begin to count the times she almost hurt herself or lost skin and or hair from those chemicals. She turned the corner and saw Jimmy talking to someone. It was Gord. Raising an eyebrow, Hilly waited until they were done talking to go over to Jimmy, all the while listening in on their conversation.

 **"Hey, new kid! You're the guy who beat up Russell"**

 **"So? What's it to you?"**

 **"Hey, listen. We like to box; the noble art and all that. Why don't you come down by our gym in Old Bullworth Vale. We should definitely hang out. Yeah, I've heard a lot of things about you"**

 **"Yeah, whatever"** was all Jimmy had to say in response. He brushed past Gord, who seemed a bit stunned at his response.

 **"O...K..."** he said in return, walking away from that dead end of a conversation he tried to have. Once she could see they were done talking, Hilly walked over to Jimmy.

 **"So, what did Gord have to say?"** she asked, as they made their way down the stairs.

 **"He invited me to their stupid gym in town. Said we should hang out. Yeah right, as if I'd want to go hang out with a bunch of snobby rich kids"** he told her with a snort.

 **"What? You should totally go dude"**

 **"Why? They're all annoying and condecending. Why the hell would I wanna go there and hang out with them?"**

 **"You could be in their boxing tournement. Bif told me about it at the party. The winner gets a house in Old Bullworth Vale worth one million dollars. Think about it Jimmy. You're really strong, and a good fighter. You beat Russell for God sakes. You could win that match easily!"** she encouraged. She wanted him to go for it. They both needed time off campus after what went on with Gary. They hadn't gone out since that day. They all would wait up for hours just to see if he would come walking through the doors of the dorm. But he never did.

 **"A million dollar house? Come on, you're joking"**

 **"No, I'm serious. Dude, in an hour, it could be all yours!"** she kept encouraging. He thought about it for a moment, before finally agreeing.

 **"Alright, let's go win a boxing tournament"**

* * *

The smell of sweat and insecurity wafted in the air as Jimmy and Hilly walked into the Glass Jaw, the Preppie's boxing club in Old Bullworth Vale. No one really paid them any mind. They were too busy socializing and training to even care. Besides, Jimmy was indeed invited, and the rest of the guys remembered Hilly from the Halloween party, so they, for now, were welcome. They headed right over for the poster for the boxing match and read it.

 **"Hmm...maybe I can use this to my advantage"** he commented. He went to go sign up and prepare for the match, leaving Hilly by herself. At first, she was going to follow him, but then she realized that would have been a waste, considering he was the one fighting, not her. So she stayed leaning against the wall, looking around the room. Until someone called her name.

 **"Hillary?"**

Hilly whipped her head around after hearing her full name, about to correct whoever it was, when she felt herself smiling a little at who it was. It was Bif. He was patting his forehead down with a towel, possibly finished from a workout.

 **"Oh, hey Bif. Nice to see you again. And...it's Hilly. No need to get so formal"** she said with a smile.

 **"Right, Hilly. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the party. Have you been hiding from me?"** he teased, leaning against the wall himself to talk to her.

 **"Oh no, I wasn't hiding. I've just been busy with schoolwork and personal stuff. You know how it is. I'm here with Jimmy. He's entering that tournement you guys are having"** she explained, pointing to where Jimmy was getting ready. Bif only took a quick glance in that direction, before he turned his attention back to her. He had to admit, for a girl who wasn't rich or really in his social circle, he was really taken by her. With the propper clothes and grooming, she could easily be made into one of them. Which is something he'd like to have happen.

 **"You know, my offer to bring you to Aquaberry still stands. I can just picture you in one of their outfits right now. You'd look even more beautiful than you already are"** he said to her, leaning in a little. She felt her cheeks start to grow pink at that compliment. This was all so foregin to her. She wasn't used to a guy complimenting her like this. Mainly because her first interaction with a guy like this was with Gary, and it was anything but normal. But, was it betraying Gary's feelings towards her if she talked to another guy who was interested in her? Especially since he liked her first?

Fuck it. Gary wasn't there. He basically betrayed everyone by doing what he did, as well as just disappearing. And besides, it wasn't like she was his girlfriend. She could do whatever she wanted. Even talk to other guys.

 _ **It's not like he owned her or anything...**_

Slowly smiling, she pushed off the wall and turned to face Bif fully.  
 **"If that offer for Aquaberry is still there, then I'd love to take it. But first, I wanna watch the fight"** she told him. He grinned in return, feeling triumphant that he got her to say yes. He lead her to the edge of the boxing ring, where Jimmy was about to fight. She pulled herself up and leaned over the rope, talking to him.

 **"You got this Jimmy. Give 'em hell, and don't forget to duck and block"**

 **"I got it. I can last three rounds against these guys no problem"**

The bell rang to signal the beginning of the fight, first round against Chad, and Hilly got down from the ropes, cheering Jimmy on while the rest of the guys cheered for Chad. She didn't care about being the only one who was cheering him on, because Jimmy was beating the ever loving shit out of Chad. He was throwing punches left and right until he got knocked out. Then the same happened with Justin, and finally Parker. Jimmy beat each one of them, not missing a beat. Hilly jumped up and down, cheering for him as he walked around the ring, arms held up high in victory.

 **"Who beat you chumps!? ME! Jimmy Hopkins that's who!"**

He jumped down from ring and right up to Justin, who was waiting for him after the fight was finished.

 **"Alright, I won! Now give me my prize**!" he barked at him. Hilly went to go meet him, just as Justin broke the bad news to him.

 **"Hmmm, there's a little problem. Your parents have to be members of the board for you to be eligible"** he said, a condecending tone in his voice. Hilly cut into the conversation at that point.

 **"Justin come on, that's bullshit. There's nothing on that poster that says that. He won the fights, so he should at least get something for it"** she said to him. All the guys looked at each other for a moment, then back at Hilly and Jimmy.

 **"Tell you what old chap. we'll give you that old abandoned beach house. Should be nice once you clean it up"** he told him, which seemed to satify Jimmy and Hilly. They both looked at each other with grins on their faces. Now they'd have a place to hang out off campus.

While Jimmy got changed, Hilly went back to talk to Bif, who had just changed back into his Aquaberry attire himself. She couldn't help but smile and blush when she saw him. He was without a doubt very tall and handsome. And that smile of his had her melting slightly. Maybe...maybe it was best if she focused her attention on Bif. Gary had his chance, and he was gone. Time to move on.

 _ **Although there was that part of her that was still going to like him, no matter what...**_

 **"Ready to go to Aquaberry?"** she asked enthusiastically. He grinned and extended his arm out.

 **"As ready as I'll ever be Princess"** he said. She was going to have to get used to that. Because all she heard was Gary's voice when he said princess. But, Bif didn't know that. How would he? She never told him what went down between them.

 **"Jimmy, we're heading to Aquaberry, wanna come**?" she asked as Jimmy came back from the locker room.

 **"Nah, I'm going to head upstairs. Apparently Tad Spencer wants to talk to me or something"** he said. She shrugged and started to head for the door with Bif, when she heard Tad at the top of the stairs.

 **"You know we can't associate with you until you wear some propper clothes"** he told him. He looked down to see Hilly still waiting.

 **"Just come with us and get a god damn sweater already"** she told him. He grumbled and followed them out of the boxing club, making their way round the bend to Aquaberry.

* * *

 **"Oh my god, I didn't think it'd look this good on me!"**

About thirty minutes into being in the store, Hilly had tried on the uniforms, and found the one she loved. A dark and light blue vest over a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled down, and the matching plaid skirt. Normally, she never looked good in missmatched prints, but as she twirled around in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but smile at how she looked. And Bif was smiling too. She looked great in their uniform, and was pretty pleased she agreed to this. She was one step closer to becoming one of them, and with his help, it'd happen in no time.

It was just them in Aquaberry now. Jimmy made a quick purchess of a sweater just so he could talk to Tad and left soon after. And not going to lie, she enjoyed spending time with Bif on her own. He didn't treat her like "just another lower class girl". He was kind, sweet, and polite, complimenting her on her look. No sarcasm, no mean comments, no pestering to get a reaction from her. It was very normal.

But she couldn't help but think of Gary as she looked at herself in the mirror, wishing it was him who she was shopping with. Sure, she was trying to get over whatever feelings had been stirred within her by him, but she couldn't help it. There was something about him that she couldn't get over, and it bothered her that he wasn't around anymore.

Even when he wasn't around, he had a hold on her.

Soon, with the addition of a pearl necklace and earing set, as well as some low black heels, the purchess was made, and Hilly walked out of Aquaberry looking like a whole new girl. She was happy and smiling and couldn't wait for everyone to see. Bif also made the decision to buy her not one, but multiples of the same uniform, so she'd have one for each day of the week. He liked seeing her happy. He, liked her.

 **"Thank you Bif. I look great, and it's all thanks to you"** she said to him. He grinned and took her hand, stopping her in front of the Glass Jaw before they went inside.

 **"Trust me, you looked great before. Now, you look perfect. You'll be the prettiest preppy girl on campus. But don't tell Pinky, or else she'll be furious that her self-appointed title was taken away"** he said with a laugh. Soon, the doors to the gym swung open, and Jimmy came walking out, unintentionally breaking up the small moment between Hilly and Bif. He looked at the two of them, before talking.

 **"I gotta stop at Yum Yum Market, then swing by Tad's house. You coming Hilly?"**

She looked at Bif, who gave her a smile.

 **"It's all good. I gotta bounce anyway. But, we should definitely do something together sometime soon. This was a lot of fun"**

He reached for her hand and kissed it, getting Hilly to blush once more.

 **"I'll see you soon, Princess"** he said, before going back inside. Hilly watched him, before looking back at Jimmy, who was giving her a look of his own, an eyebrow raised.

 **"Princess? You know that's what Gary called you, right? He'd go nuts if he found out that another guy was calling you that"** he said, getting on his bike. She rolled her eyes and hopped up on the spokes, holding onto his shoulders.

 **"It's just a nickname dude. Besides, it's not as if he's watching me, and heard that. Now let's get this over with. I wanna check out that beach house when this is over"**

 _ **And with that, Jimmy just decided to keep his mouth shut. Even though Gary wasn't around, he remembered that nothing escaped his notice. And if Hilly wasn't careful, she just might find herself in a whole mess of trouble.**_


	12. This Thing Called Affection

About twenty minutes after they left the Glass Jaw, the duo pulled up to the big iron gates outside Tad's house. Jimmy parked the bike and he and Hilly hopped off, walking through the gates and up to the front of the house, where Tad, Parker, and Chad were all waiting for them. Parker noticed them walk up and tapped Tad, pointing over to them. Hilly assumed they didn't know she'd be there too, because they looked a bit confused at first, then must have remembered that she showed up at the gym with Jimmy to begin with. Tad started walking towards them.

 **"God the eggs Hopkins?"**

 **"You bet"**

 **"Then give them to me!"**

 **"Here, take 'em"**

Tad took the eggs from Jimmy and looked them over, pleased that he came through for them. But the next thing he said to Jimmy threw the both of them off.

 **"Smashing. Now, tell me Hopkins...Is it true that you said I was inbred?"** he asked. Jimmy was confused. Sure, he called the preps inbred the first day he got to Bullworth, but he never singled any of them out specifically.

 **"No"**

 **"Because first cousins is legal, my friend, LEGAL"** Tad said in defense. Hilly slightly cringed at the thought. Sure, he had a point, it was legal. But still, a cousin was still blood, and the thought that any of them did anything with their cousins kind of skeeved her out a bit, especially since Bif wanted her to join them. That made her wonder if he did the same thing as the rest of them.

 **"Yeah, okay"** Jimmy replied to him, trying to keep cool. He had no idea where this was coming from. He just met the kid today and already he was getting the third degree.

 **"Yeah, and just because my elder brother doesn't have a chin and ended up in a lunatic asylum, doesn't mean** _ **ANYTHING**_ **"** he continued, defending himself once more. Jimmy held out his hands in defense of his own.

 **"Whatever Tad. Your family is your business"**

Then, a familiar voice broke their conversation, and all eyes darted to the person who decided to join them.

Gary

 **"Don't lie Jimmy! You said Tad was probably a hermaphrodite with that much inbreeding"** he said, pointing to Jimmy. Jimmy felt his blood start to boil at the sight of Gary strolling in. It was taking every fiber in his being to not run at him and start beating the ever loving shit out of him for what he did. But, he had to defend himself at this moment. Gary was lying, and he had to deny it at all cost. The last thing he needed was more people hating him.

 **"A hermaphro-what?"**

 **"Don't act dumb! You said his mom was also legally his aunt and that he probably had webbed toes"** he continued, antagonizing a fight. Hilly couldn't believe what was going on here.

 **"Gary stop! Jimmy never said any of those things and you know it! Cut the fucking bullshit"** she said to him, stepping in like she normally did. That's when Gary got to take a good look at her. Hilly, _**his Hilly**_ , in Aquaberry attire. She looked good, but he knew damn well Bif Taylor had gotten that for her. He knew that Bif had his eyes on her through the grapevine at school, as well as doing a bit of digging himself. That wasn't going to happen. One way or another, Hilly was his, and he'd be damned if he was going to let another guy take his girl from him.

 **"I don't...well just only on one foot"** Tad replied, referring to that webbed-toe comment. Which, to be honest, was a little more information than any of them really wanted to know right now.

 **"Tad. You're not going to take that kind of crap from this scumbag, are you?"** Gary asked, pushing further. Carton of eggs in hand, Tad started to get mad. He looked at Jimmy, anger clearly on his face.

 **"You've...You've been rude, about mummy! Let's get this pauper!"**

And suddenly, the chase was on. Jimmy started running for the gate, with Hilly running behind him. She really wanted to after Gary instead and question him about multiple things. Mainly where had he been, why did he run off, and why in gods name was he doing all this? But, he made his exit soon after Tad exploded. So there was no chance in hell she was going to catch up to him right now.

Seeing the gate in the distance, they were both feeling relieved, but then to their dismay, they saw Justin guarding it. He looked at the both of them, ready to fight.

 **"Don't you wish you had the key, Jimmy?"** he asked, taunting him. Jimmy then proceeded to fight him, as the other guys were throwing eggs. This whole thing was a nightmare.

As Jimmy and Justin fought, Hilly saw the key to the gate fall out of his pocket. Hilly rushed to pick it up, unlocking the gate and prying it open just as Justin got knocked out.

 **"Come on!"**

Jimmy hopped on the bike and waited a moment for Hilly to get on the spokes before he took off, racing away from Tad's house faster than you could even imagine. Once he was a good distance away, he started to slow down a little.

 **"I'm going to fucking kill Gary for that! I fell for another trap! How the hell could I have been so stupid!?"** he shouted, his words filled with anger. Hilly didn't say anything. Nothing she could say at that moment would calm him down. He was angry, and rightfully so. Yet again, Gary got the better of him and got another couple of people to hate him for something he didn't even say. Right now, Jimmy had every right to be mad, and she wasn't going to stop him.

 **"Let's go check out that beach house. I need to blow off some steam"** he said aloud, pedaling in the direction of the beach house.

* * *

Hilly held on tight as he pedaled, noting the increase in speed. She could feel her feet start to wobble a little due to the heels she had on. But thankfully, she didn't fall. They pulled up to the beach house in record time and hopped off the bike. Unlocking the door, they both went inside.

 **"** **Wowwwwwwww. Check this place out. Not as good as a million dollar house, but it's still pretty sweet"** she said with a low whistle. The beach house was actually pretty cool. There was a TV, video games, soda machine, and so much more. Other than the floor needing a good sweeping and the bed needing a new mattress, it was perfect. Hilly and Jimmy wasted no time in kicking back, grabbing a few sodas and having fun. And it was a perfect distraction for both of them after the trouble they got into today. But one thought still rested in her mind as they hung out.

Where did Gary go?

Obviously, he wasn't staying on campus anymore. And she wasn't surprised by that. Now that he was on his own, he wouldn't be stupid and stay in the dorms anymore. But that worried her a bit. If he wasn't staying there, where was he staying. Part of her knew she shouldn't care. He was a total jerk for what he had been doing, but of course, there was going to be that part of her that did care, no matter what. That started once she grew close to him. She totally shed her old ways of being distant and trying to avoid friendships, pretty much because of him. He did remind her of the friendship they had every chance he could after all.

* * *

At around nine, Jimmy got up from the couch and stretched, groaning a little. They had been hanging out for a couple of hours now, switching between watching TV, and playing video games. But Jimmy was about to call it a night. Hilly, however, wasn't ready to leave.

 **"Hey, I'm gonna stay here for a little longer. Try and clean up a little before taking the bus back to school"** she told him from her spot on the couch. He didn't object. Instead, he tossed her the key and headed for the door.

 **"Alright, just don't forget to lock up. And be careful, alright?"**

 **"Don't worry about it. You be careful too dude"**

And just like that, she was alone. Just her in their new hangout. So, she wasted no time putting on the radio and getting to work. There was quite a bit to do. She had to clean off the bar, throw out the trash and any junk, sweep the floor, and that was only the half of it. She got to work right away, and was halfway through wiping down the bar, when she saw the front door start to creak open. Slightly scared, she ducked down behind the bar hiding from whoever was coming in. She mentally cursed herself for not locking the door as soon as Jimmy left. Hopefully, whoever it was, either wouldn't harm her in any way, or would soon leave. She did not expect, however, for her uninvited guest to know exactly where she was, and lean over the bar to confront her.

 **"Hiding behind the bar** _ **Princess**_ **? Such a horror-movie-cliché thing to do"**

Not even taking the time to process the voice, Hilly grabbed a bat that was lying under the bar and jumped up, holding it up ready to swing. She got up so fast that everything was a blur.

 **"Get the fuck out now before I call the cops!"** she shrieked, swinging the bat from side to side.

 **"Blondie stop! It's just me! Calm the fuck down!"**

Once she heard that, she froze in place. Standing in front of her with his hands held up, was Gary. She was shocked. How the hell did he know where she was. There was no way in hell he could have possibly known. Unless he was in the area, saw Jimmy walking out of here, and assumed she was still inside being that he saw her earlier that day.

For a moment they both just looked at each other, not speaking. Hilly couldn't believe this. There he was, right in front of her, and she had nothing to say. Correction, she had plenty to say to him. She just couldn't think right at that moment. But as she processed everything that just happened in the time span of thirty seconds, she dropped the bat, and walked slowly around the bar, to face him.

 **"Where the hell have you been?"**

Gary started to smirk right away. How cute, she was concerned. He leaned against the bar and looked at his nails, about to hit her with something she hit him with a couple of weeks ago.

 **"I've been around. But instead of worrying about where I've been, how about you get back to what you were doing, hm?"** he said, the most snarky look on his face. Hilly could feel her blood start to boil. Did he really just do what she thought he did?

 **"Oh no, don't you dare do that! Don't fucking quote me from weeks ago! This is totally different than what happened before with me"**

 **"How so? You disappeared for three weeks, then just magically showed up again. I think this is pretty similar"**

 **"No, it's not. I had my reasons for being on my own for a while. You have no reason!"**

 **"How do you know I don't have reasons. I mean, I** _ **did**_ **betray that idiot Hopkins; having him and Russell fight each other. Plus, I have a school to take over. That's been keeping me very busy my dear"**

Hilly closed her mouth and just looked at him again. Clearly, he wasn't backing down from this fight. He was standing his ground, and doing a very good job at it too. She looked at him with her doe eyes, her tone soft.

 **"You left me..."**

 **"What was that?"**

 **"You heard me. You left me. You wanna know why I disappeared for three weeks the first time? Because I was overwhelmed. I spent my whole life avoiding friendships due to constantly moving; pretty much trying to avoid the heartache of having to leave them behind, and lose that connection. Then, I move one final time, and everyone and their mother wants to be my friend. Including you. Whether or not you were being sincere, because let's face it, after what you did to Jimmy, I'm not so sure anymore. I went from having no friends, to having a ton practically overnight. That's a lot to handle in a short amount of time. But after I heard that you were upset that I stopped hanging out, I decided to give in and not hold back from making those connections with people. But then you did what you did, and left, proving everything I used to think right. Who needs any connection to people anyway? They only end up using you, talking shit behind your back, and backstabbing you when you're not useful to them anymore..."**

Hilly paced back and forth in the room, her mind a whirlwind at the moment. Everything she was thinking was coming out, and she just couldn't stop it. She was filled with so much emotion at the moment, and he needed to hear all of this. Despite the fact that his brain was probably a whirlwind of it's own, and was probably thinking all sorts of things after hearing this. She stopped, and threw her hands out dramatically.

 **"And you wanna know what hurt the most Gary? Not that you betrayed a friend. Not that you dropped off the face of the earth. None of that. Oh no. What hurt the most is, after going on that date with you, and seeing a side of you that was slightly decent, and not so bad to be around, I caught feelings for you. Feelings that are still here at this very moment. And then, just like that, you were gone. I couldn't even tell you how I god damn felt because you abandoned me! All for you stupid plans of taking over the school!"** she continued. She felt tears well up in her eyes from all the emotions running through her.

When Gary heard that, everything froze. Time literally stopped. She...had feelings for him? Him, the kid with so many mental problems he should be locked up. He had no words. No girl had ever said this to him, and he never imagined any would with the way he was. But even after all that he did, those feelings that she had for him were still there. _**Hilly...his Hilly...**_

He couldn't help himself at this point. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. She let out a small noise, surprised by this sudden action. He looked down at her with that possessive look he always gave her, wiping away any tears that had fallen down her face, his tone very serious as he spoke.

 **"Never think that I abandoned you. I've always been here, right around the corner. You're going to be my queen when I take over the school. You'll be right by my side, and nothing is going to change that"**

Then, he cut the bullshit and pulled Hilly in for a kiss. She was stunned at first, but she soon relaxed, grabbing him by his sweater vest to get closer. She missed this; this contact with him. Sure, he was all sorts of messed up right now, but he knew just how to make her melt. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he was damn proud of it. His kiss was passionate, and he had no intention of stopping. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her in closer, before his hands slid down to her ass, lifting her skirt slightly to give it a light squeeze. This got a reaction from her, and he smirked against her lips, enjoying it.

 **"You have no idea what you do to me Princess"** he growled against her lips. She looked at him with half lidded eyes, trying to get her breath back. Those emotions were back, and she couldn't stop them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, craving him. She never thought that it'd be Gary to stir these emotions within her. But life was full of surprises, and she was just going along for the ride.

Both their bodies ached with anticipation as they kissed, her lips never parting with his. Small moans and whimpers left her mouth as their bodies touched, pressing against each others with a certain urgency, as if this was the last time they'd ever get to be this way. She felt herself start to move forward, as Gary backed up to sit on the couch, pulling her on top of him. She then felt a hand move down, and tug at her Aquaberry vest.

 **"As much as I love seeing you in blue, I don't want to see you in something** _ **he**_ **bought you"** Gary growled. So he did know about Bif. Hilly looked at him, before leaning up to remove the vest from her body, keeping the rest of her clothes on. Gary reached out and ran his hands along her sides, admiring the body that lied beneath the rest of her uniform.

 **"You stood out to me when you showed up at school you know. I saw you, and I knew you were different than the rest of those girls. You're not desperate like Beatrice, slutty like Lola, bratty like Pinky, a little gossiper like Angie or Christy, bitchy like Mandy, or gross like Eunice. You're a goddess; a pure goddess begging to be corrupted. And I'm the only one who can do that for you"** he said to her, a devilish look in his eyes. He ran his hands up her body, towards her breasts as he leaned up to kiss her again. He cupped his hands over them and squeezed softly, admiring how each one fit perfectly in his hands. Moaning against his mouth, she clawed at his arms, making small marks against his skin. That only enticed him further. Before she knew it, he had gotten her shirt and bra off, and went back to fondling her breasts, enjoying the reactions he was getting from her.

Oh, the feeling that shot through her spine when her breasts were squeezed made the pleasure rise. The warmest of sensations started to pool together in her lower abdomen, and she knew what it was. And so did he. He knew he was turning her on, and he loved it.  
His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping at her soft flesh. Another moan passed her lips and she arched her neck to give him better access. She was impressed. He seemed so experienced at what he was doing. While there she was, an inexperienced virgin, trembling under his very touch.

With fumbling hands, Hilly made quick work of getting his own sweater vest off, sliding her hands under his white dress shirt, before deciding to do away with it all together. Her fingers trembled slightly as she unbuttoned his shirt, eager to feel the body under it. She got all the buttons undone and pushed it down his shoulders, eventually tossing it aside. Her fingers danced across his chest, feeling every inch of him curiously. He wasn't muscular, but he did have a nice body; lean yet toned. His eyes drifted to her face, the same cold, piercing look in them that was always there, studying her reaction. His hand slid down her body as he made his way between her legs, being encouraged by the noises passing Hillys lips.

Gary found himself smirking slyly at how she was reacting. It was so perfect. Her small sounds really did the trick for him. He leaned in and continued kissing her softly. Fingers still moving down, he felt at her underwear, which caused her to gasp against his lips. She was already wet, and it was all because of him. With a small grin, he slid her panties down and lifted her skirt up, admiring how she looked down below. Even though she wasn't completely nude, her body was gorgeous, and he was mesmerized by it. Then, his mouth made its way down her stomach, where he used his hands to spread her legs more as he dove in. His hands massaged the sides of her thighs softly, while his tongue did the work, flicking at her clit occasionally. Every now again, he would peer up at her, hoping to see just what kind of reaction he was causing.

 _ **Hilly could hardly stand it. He was driving her insane with what he was doing to her.**_

Her body squirmed under his touch, but it wasn't as if it was a bad thing. She was enjoying what he was doing to her. Again, he seemed so experienced with all this, and there she was, under his spell. He sure knew how to use that mouth of his other than spitting out insults and sarcasm. It was quite impressive really. She actually found it a bit amusing what a simple confession could do. One minute, they were arguing, the next minute, they were on the couch, half naked, with him between her legs, pleasuring her.

 **"Fuck...Gary that feels so good"** she moaned, her legs buckling a bit as he continued what he was doing. Her back arched upward and she writhed under him. She didn't know how much more she could take. He had only been down there a few minutes and she already felt herself on the brink of release. He was really quite skilled with his tongue, and she really enjoyed that.

Gary grinned as he heard the moans and noises Hilly made as he worked his tongue on her, having to take a moment as she moaned his name. It was possibly one of the best sounds in the world to him. He circled around her opening, trying to pick up every bit of wetness she let out, finding it an incredible turn on for him.

 **"You like this,** _ **Princess**_ **?"** Gary asked, looking up at the girl. By the sounds of it, she certainly did, but maybe it was too much. Either way, he was certainly enjoying it. He caressed her thighs, feeling them tense, taking that as a good sign, he buried his face back in using his tongue a bit harsher now.

 **"Y-Yes!"** Hilly squeaked out in response to his question, her back arching again and her hand running through his hair, gripping onto the dark locks roughly as he continued his actions. Every flick of his tongue made her squirm and squeal, never feeling this good before. This was all so new to her, and she loved every second of it.  
She felt him go in a bit differently this time, his nails digging into her thighs as he worked her more, feeling her body melt at his every lick and touch. He had her in the palm of his hands and she didn't mind one bit. She was on cloud mother fucking nine, and she wanted to stay there as long as possible.

A part of him couldn't believe this was happening. Hilly Rosewood, the girl he was utterly obsessed with, was about to have an orgasm, all thanks to him. It was another one of those moments that he was happy for once. But, despite that, his mind was going nuts again. And especially since it had been a long time since he was on any sort of medication, there was no relief from the constant voice in his head taunting him.

 _ **"She's only letting you do this because she feels sorry for you, you fucked up freak! No one will ever like you. All you're going to get is a pity fuck from her, and then she'll go back to being with that stupid, overgrown, inbred prep Bif. She probably doesn't even like you like that. She's just using you to mess with your head. I mean, she's friends with Hopkins after all. Who's to say she's not just manipulating you for him? Face it, you're a worthless piece of shit, and she's never going to want you!"**_

 **"Gary! I'm...I'm...I'm com-"**

But she couldn't even finish her sentence at this point. Hilly threw her head back, her eyes closed and her breath quickened. With a cry, she felt her release and her legs shook. She felt him pull away from her, as she rode out her orgasm, her breath heavy and her body flushed and heated. She let out a breath and pressed her head back against the couch, eyes half lidded.

Gary however, was not even paying attention. His own thoughts were making him paranoid. As much as he wanted to continue with her and go even further, right now he couldn't bring himself to do it. What if he did, and it turned out she was just manipulating him? He grabbed his shirt from the floor and started to put it on.

 **"This was a mistake..."**

Back to reality, Hilly propped herself up on her elbows and gave him a look. She was starting to get confused.

 **"What do you mean this was a mistake?"**

 **"What we just did was a mistake. You're friends with the enemy. How the hell can I trust you when you're friends with Hopkins, and not only that, but you're going around accepting gifts from other guys? You're MINE, and you're going off acting like you're not! How the fuck am I supposed to trust you?"** he said, getting defensive and trying to make her seem like she was the bad guy. Right now, Hilly was in no mood to fight. She was actually feeling pretty good. Plus, she had a feeling that something went off in his mind, and that's why he was acting like this all of a sudden.

Still slightly naked, Hilly scooted closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him from the side and nuzzled his neck, trying to calm him. She wasn't going to yell or scream at him. Right now, all he needed was reassurance.

 **"I just let you do something so intimate to me, and it was my first time doing that. I trusted you, and let you eat me out, and you can't trust me and what I say? Gary, come on, you're acting silly"**

He was tense in her arms, and she tried to relax him by rubbing his arms and continuing to nuzzle his neck. And it seemed to work. He grew less stiff as she held him, which made her feel better.

 **"If I didn't want you, none of this would have happened. Think about that before you get all paranoid and stuff"** she said quietly. She reached for the rest of her clothes and started to get dressed again, letting him just sit there and think. And the next question he hit her with was a hard one to answer.

 **"When the time comes, and it's just me and Hopkins face to face...who's side are you going to take? Your friends side, or the guy you have feelings for's side?"** he asked, looking back up at her all serious. She didn't hesitate in answering that question.

 **"I wouldn't take sides. This is your guy's fight, not mine, so don't make me choose between you two. Because I'm not going to. I hope by then you both finally come to your senses, stop all this madness, and we all go back to being friends"**

 **"Yeah, not going to happen. But you'll change your mind when the time comes. And hopefully, that choice will be me, and we can rule the school together as king and queen"** he said, getting all cocky. She rolled her eyes and went to put on her sweater vest, when she saw him staring at her.

 **"Put your normal one on. I like you better in it anyway"**

Obliging to his request, she reached into the bag and pulled out her regular dark blue sweater and pulled it over her head. Once she was dressed, she returned to Gary.

 **"Obviously you're not going to stay here, due to the fact someone could walk in in the morning. But...will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"** she asked. Gary groaned and rolled his eyes.

 **"Come on Princess, don't tell me you're going to start with all the mushy crap already?"**

 **"Oh shut up. This is what happens when a girl likes you Smith. Mushy is only the half of it. Now stop bitching"** she said, a smirk of her own on her face. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against him. At first, he just held his hands up. But then, he allowed himself to slowly put them down, wrapping his arms around her. All he could do was look at the blonde beauty cuddled up against him, still not believing that she, of all people, liked him. And for once, no terrible thoughts popped into his head. So he just enjoyed the moment, and relaxed with her in his arms.

 _ **Maybe he could get used to this thing called affection...one of these days...**_


	13. You're Not Alone

((Hello my lovelies! I am back! I am so sorry for the delay in chapters. I wish I didn't just leave without warning, but a lot of things happened as of late that I had to take care of. My mom was in the hospital, I had to work, and mainly I've just been dealing with my overall mental health, and trying to get myself back on track. I suffer from depression you see, and I had a lot of extra stuff happen to me, besides the things I previously mentioned, in the course of a month, which triggered my depression heavily and I've been trying to get myself better and get back on track with my life. I'm not completely better, but I'm well off enough to be able to start continuing this story. This is just a filler chapter right now to get things rolling again. I've decided since this story is going to be a long one, I might split it up into two parts, just so it's not too much for you guys. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I love you all, and comments or critiques are greatly appreciated! XOXOKimmyKimZombieQueen))

* * *

Gary didn't want to leave her. If he had the choice, he would have stayed with her, lying on the couch together, wrapped in each others arms, as sappy as that sounded to him. But, there were too many risks to staying. He didn't want the both of them to get discovered by any unexpected guests. Mainly Hopkins. He didn't want to have to fight him. Not yet anyway. Plus, Gary was technically trespassing. Jimmy owned this place now, and Gary obviously wasn't welcome. Then there was the whole "Taking over the school" thing he had going on. He needed to get back to his planning.

But, as he watched her sleep peacefully, a content smile on her delicate face, he couldn't help but feel torn between staying, and leaving.

Sure, there were risks to staying with her. They could get discovered, and a fight could ensue depending on who found them. But he'd fight everyone in town for her if he had to. She was precious to him. Because even as his mind descended further into madness as each day passed, just thinking about her kept him even a little bit sane.

 _ **And he needed that mixture of sane and insane. It was helping him with his plans.**_

Slowly sliding out of her hold she had on him, he got up quietly, his gaze never leaving her. In her sleep, she sensed him getting up, and she reached out and grabbed his hand. Gary was stunned. He really wasn't used to affection like that. Yeah sure, he'd kiss her, hold her, and do much more with her like they had done an hour ago, but it was all with a sense of possessiveness to it; to remind her who she belonged to. Innocent affection, like cuddling or holding hands was very foreign to him. Mainly because he never received affection like this from a girl his own age, much less a girl who even had feelings for him. Continuing his slow movement, he pulled her hand off of his, and laid it down gently beside her.

Finding a pen and some paper, he took some time to scribble a note for her to read in the morning. He placed it down on the table beside the couch and took one last look at her before he headed out the door. Even in sleep, she was breathtaking.

* * *

The streets of Bullworth were quiet that evening as Gary walked. He didn't really have a destination to go to at the moment. To be honest, since the betrayal, he did have his room moved in the dorms, but he didn't want to go back just yet. Not while Jimmy's hatred for him was still fresh. So, he had taken to sneaking into the gym at night and sleeping on the bleachers on the pool side of the building. The only place where there weren't any prefects. Well, if he could get any sleep at all really. Since he stopped taking his meds, he developed a bit of insomnia. And that was bad, considering sleep was the only relief he had from his non-stop thinking he did. Only when he was sleeping was his mind truly silent, and he could just relax. And tonight was no different. His thoughts were literally screaming at him, and he couldn't stop them.

 _ **"Why'd you leave you worthless piece of shit!? You could have stolen the key off of her, gotten a copy made, and once she left crashed there until you found some way to change the locks so only you could get in! You're so fucking stupid it's incredible! No wonder you have no fucking friends! They all know how stupid you are, and just see you as one giant joke! I bet even Blondie thinks that! And you're so gullible to believe the lies that come out of that little slut's mouth!"**_

As these thoughts popped into his head, he grew angry at them. He should have just stayed with Hilly. At least, at some point, he would have fallen asleep, and maybe gotten a break from all of this. It was driving him utterly insane. But for now, all he did was continue to walk. The night was young, and he needed to find something else to occupy his mind for now.

* * *

The next morning, Hilly woke up in the beach house exactly how she expected; Alone. Gary indeed stayed with her until she fell asleep, then made his exit before he too grew too tired to leave. Hilly honestly didn't even plan on sleeping there that night. She only did because she was tired after their little session they had. As she sat up, what happened the night before replayed in her head over and over. Hilly had no idea how to feel about it. Sure, she got all swept up in the moment, and enjoyed every bit of it, but now that it was the next day, and he wasn't with her, she felt...dirty.

 _ **But honestly, she wanted more. Yes, she felt dirty, but being dirty felt so good.**_

On the table beside her was a note, left by Gary. She reached over and grabbed it, reading it right away.

 _ **Hey Princess,**_  
 _ **As much as I wanted to stay here all night, holding you in my arms, you and I both know I had to leave. Not only did I not want Hopkins walking in on us in the morning, but I have planning to do. Remember, I still have a school to take over. But don't worry, I'll see you soon. Even if you don't see me, I'm always there. Nothing escapes my notice. In the mean time, I want you to stop seeing Bif Taylor. You belong to me, and I wont have him looking at or touching my property. If you like me like you say you do, you'll do it. Don't disappoint me.**_  
 _ **-Gary**_

After reading that, Hilly was mad. _**She belonged to him**_ **?** _ **His property**_ **?** Who the hell did he think he was? She wasn't his anything. He never asked her to be his anything! She couldn't believe him. If he'd just ask her, instead of assuming, things would be a lot different. And besides, if he was going to keep running off like this, who's he to tell her who she can and can't hang out with? Angry with him, she crumpled up the note, and threw it in the trash.

Deciding it'd be best to just get up and head back to school, Hilly packed up her stuff, shut off the lights, and left the beach house. It was a Saturday, so rushing back to school wasn't really important at the moment. But she wanted to get back there as soon as possible, head to her room, and just not deal with anyone today. Garys note left her in a bad mood, and she really just wanted to be left alone. The morning air was cold against her skin as she waited at the bus stop, which didn't surprise her. What else was she supposed to expect from New England in November? She mentally cursed herself for not remembering to bring a sweatshirt with her. Thankfully however, the bus pulled up, ready to take her back to school. She hopped on, and got lost in her thoughts as she rode home.

* * *

Once back in her dorm room, Hilly began to think about what happened last night all over again. She had to admit, she enjoyed it a lot. Gary made her feel things she never experienced before with another person. She thought about what would have happened if they went further than just him eating her out. Her mind drifted to thoughts of possibly having sex with him. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as she cried out his name, pleasure rising through her body as they...

But, she cut her thoughts short at that point  
 **"Jesus, why am I thinking about this right now? I'm only fifteen years old for god's sake. I'm too young to be losing my virginity"** she said aloud, running a hand through her hair. She was stressing herself out at this point and she didn't know what to do, or who to talk to. Then, she thought of the one person who could make her feel a little better.

 _ **Her mom**_

Hilly left the dorm room in a hurry and headed for the school. Her house was too far to walk right now, so the next best thing would be to call her on the phone. She knew Miss Danvers was still in the building; she always worked Saturdays so she could suck up to Crabblesnitch even more than she already did. So, she had no problem walking into the office and up to her desk.

 **"Um...Miss Danvers...if it's not too much trouble, can I please use the phone. I need to call my mom"** she asked, hoping the answer would be yes. And to her suprise, she allowed it. Hilly must have caught her in a good mood.

 **"Of course. But please make it quick. I'll be needing it afterwards"** she replied, handing it to her. She dialed her number and waited, hearing nothing but the dial tone. Anxiety built up a bit within her as it continued to ring, only to be washed away at the last second when her mother finally picked up.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Mom? It's me, Hilly"**

 **"Hilly? My goodness it's been a couple of weeks! I was starting to worry that something happened to you. How are you sweetheart? How's Bullworth? Are you being taken care of properly? Tell me everything honey"**

Hilly wanted to tell her every little detail. She wanted to tell her mom how this school was a nightmare; how everyone is out to get each other, how there was a war slowly brewing between cliques, and how she was falling for a god damn sociopath that was the cause of all of it, but she couldn't. She didn't want her parents to worry. They were spending a lot of money sending her to this school, and she didn't want that money to go to waste. So, she left out all the bad stuff, and just stuck to the good stuff.

 **"Well, I don't have long to talk. I'm using the phone in the office and I have to give it back soon. But everything is okay. I'm doing well in class, especially art. Ms. Phillips loves me, and says I have a lot of potential. She gave me a camera and wants me to start doing some photography for my assignments. It's...a lot of fun here. And I made some friends too"**

 **"You made friends? John! Hilly made some friends!"**

Hilly could hear a little commotion on the line as her father scrambled into the room to listen in on the conversation.

 **"Tell us about your friends sweetheart"** he said to her.

 **"Well, there's my roommate Beatrice. She's really nice, and a great roommate. Then there's Bif. He's really sweet. He took me shopping the other day and bought me some Aquaberry uniforms. Then there are my best friends, Jimmy and Petey. Jimmy's tough but he's always there for me, and Petey is quiet but he's a great listener"**

She paused for a moment. Should she even mention Gary? Should she even still consider him her friend, or more? Or not even her friend at all? She sighed and continued.

 **"And then, I have another friend...His name's Gary. But I don't see him that often. Jimmy and Gary hate each other, so Gary tends to stay away from Jimmy most of the time. Truth is, I'm the only person Gary really likes...and...I wish I did get to see him more often. But it doesn't happen"**

 **"Well why don't Jimmy and Gary just talk whatever problems they have out and maybe you could all be one big group?"** her mother asked her.

 **"It's...complicated. All I can say is that wont be happening any time soon"**

Hilly taked with her parents a little bit more. They promised her they'd get her a cell phone so she could call them any time she wanted, as well as sending some sweatshirts and spending money in case she needed anything. Then, her parents said their goodbyes.

 **"Sweetie, if you're ever in trouble, and you need us, just call. We'll be there for you even if you just need to talk to someone. We love you so much, and we're glad you've made some friends that you can spend time with as well. It's nice to know you're not alone over there"**

* * *

Once she hung up and left the office, Hilly started to feel a lot better. True, she didn't get to tell them everything she really wanted to, but it was nice and comforting to hear their voices.

She headed outside and down the steps of the school, about to head back to the dorms, when she heard her name being called out. It was Jimmy and Petey.

 **"Hey Hilly! We're going to the movies to see The Janitor Massacre, you in?"**

 **"Hell yeah, lemme grab my purse and sweater"**

And all the while, on the ride over to the theater, standing on the back of Jimmy's bike, Hilly smiled to herself. Despite all the stuff going on right now, and all her over thinking and anxiety, she had her parents words of encouragement to think about.

 _ **And they were right. She wasn't alone, and that made her happy.**_


	14. Petey's Plan

((Hello my lovelies! I am back! I apologize profusely for my absence. The end of 2016 was a rollercoaster for me and I found myself working two jobs for the holidays with no time in my schedule to update this story. But now, with one stable job with consistent hours, as well as my mental health back on track, and better than ever might I add, I'll be able to update more frequently. Thank you so much for your support, and I love you all very much and I hope your 2017 is going well so far, like mine is! XOXO KimmyKimZombieQueen))

* * *

As the weeks progressed, the town of Bullworth was transitioning seasons. Fall was coming to a close, and soon, winter would be upon the town. The leaves were all off the trees, leaving them bare, and there was a chill in the air. Soon, it would be Thanksgiving, with Christmas following soon after. Yes, within the town, those small changes were happening.

But, within the fenced in property of Bullworth Academy, changes weren't so prominent. It was the same hellhole everyone was stuck in and it wasn't getting any better. Bullying was still going on, and all it was doing was getting worse.

But, as hellish as it seemed, it was equally eventful; especially for Hilly and the gang. They continued to grow closer as friends which was wonderful. and as for trying to take down the preps a couple of pegs off their trust-funded pedestals, they were making some progress. Well, at least Jimmy was. In a short time span, he had egged Tad Spencer's house, beat some of them in a bike race; followed by beating them senseless when they stole his rightfully-won trophy from the shop (with a little help from Ricky , of course), and he even wooed Derby's future trophy wife, Pinky Gauthier, into going on a date with him. He had to admit, he was making progress. Even though the progress was very slow. But hey, it was better than nothing.

Now, it was time to make the next move. They needed to take down Derby. But how? How in the world were they going to get to him? They all wondered this while they sat at the docks in town. Hilly was in her own little world, reading a book she was trying to finish, while Jimmy and Petey tried to plan out what to do next.

 **"So how do I do it Pete?"**

 **"Do what?"**

 **"Beat those rich kids into submission?"**

 **"Well, what have you tried so far?"**

Jimmy thought about it for a moment.  
 **"Random violence, widespread destruction, gratuitous sadism"** he started to list. Petey shook his head, cutting him off.

 **"No, no. That's not gonna work. They get all that kind of stuff at home. No, what you gotta do is you gotta beat one of the publicly. You gotta prove to them you're better than their best man. Why dont you box that dumb jerk, Bif?"**

The minute she heard Bifs name, Hilly pulled her eyes away from her book.  
 **"Hey, he's not dumb. He's actually a really sweet guy. Even though he's friends with all of them"** she defended right away. What she was saying was true. These past couple of weeks, Hilly had spent more time with Bif, getting to know him better. There was no reason why she shouldn't. It was obvious Bif really liked her, and she was starting to like him.

However, while she was starting to get closer to Bif, Gary was still in her mind. She hadn't seen him since that night at the beach house, and what had happened there was constantly on her mind as well. Truth be told, she wanted to do that again. It felt great, and Gary knew just the right ways to make her melt. On the other hand, he was never around. Too wrapped up in his plans of taking over the school, she assumed.

But she also felt guilty for how she felt, and for two reasons. The first being that Bif was trying to form some kind of relationship with her, and while she was trying to give it a chance, wouldn't go further than spending time with him at Harrington House after class, or getting food at one of the more upscale restaurants he knew of in Old Bullworth Vale. She could see that he wanted to show her affection; kiss her, or cuddle with her, or even just hold her hand when they were out in public. But she never did. Because in the back of her mind, she knew Gary was always watching somehow. And with the fact that he was not mentally stable at the moment, she didn't want to know what would happen if he found out.

The other reason she felt guilty was the fact that she didn't tell Jimmy or Petey what happened that night at the beach house. Hell, she hadn't been back there since that night; always opting to go home early if they ever asked her to go with them. She didn't know how to tell them, especially Jimmy. Petey she could probably tell in confidence, being that he was a voice of reason in a way. He would probably be understanding, and even try to help her. But when it came to Jimmy, she was scared. Not because he was mean to her or anything, oh no. He was actually one of the nicest people to her. But how would he feel if he knew that she fraternized with his biggest enemy and now she was hooked on the feeling? Although he knew she was trying to stay out of the drama and be neutral, it still wasn't right, being that Jimmy was one of her best friends.

 **"Hilly, I know you and Bif are getting close, but it's the only way to make a statement"** Petey replied.

 **"Derby's their leader, why not beat him publicly instead?"** she suggested. Even though she did like Bif and some of the other preps, she couldn't stand Derby. He was the definition of an asshole.

 **"Because Derby wont do it. Being raised rich has taught him one thing: If you need something done, send out every one else to do your dirty work for you. He'll have the rest of his clique fight Jimmy before he'd step up and do it himself. No, it has to be Bif"**

As they were talking about it, Jimmy was thinking about it. It actually could work.

 **"Not bad Pete. Not bad at all..."**

Jimmy stood up. It was time to go and set Petey's plan into action.  
 **"Alright, see ya around"**

 **"Wait, Jimmy! Can I come too?"** Petey asked, hoping he'd say yes. But Jimmy was already down the dock steps by the time he asked. So, with a defeated sigh, he just sat back down.  
 **"You know what, don't worry about it"** he said aloud. Hilly looked at him again once he sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 **"We'll go see what's going on in about twenty minutes, alright? I'm sure we wont miss much by the time we get there"**

In all honesty, Hilly didn't want them to fight. She wished there was a more passive way to resolve all this. But of course, this was Bullworth after all. No one got what they wanted by being passive. If you were going to get what you wanted around here, you had to fight for it, and hope you came out on top. **  
** **  
**So they waited, and once those twenty minutes passed, they were on their way to The Glass Jaw, to see the outcome of Jimmy's battle against the preps. **  
**


	15. We Need To Talk

((Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry for the short chapters as of late. I'm having a hard time transitioning from dealing with the preps to dealing with the greasers, all while trying to keep up with the Gary/Hilly love drama. And also it's kind of hard to type right now considering my dog spilt wine on my laptop a month ago and the keys are super sticky. But once I transition from the preps to the greasers, I promise the chapters will be longer. As always, thank you so much for reading! XOXO KimmyKimZombieQueen))

* * *

Within twenty minutes, the duo made it to The Glass Jaw. They both stood outside, wondering what could be taking place within the walls of the elite boxing club.

 **"Should we...should we go in?"** Petey asked, hesitating.

 **"I dont see why not. I mean, whats the worst that could be going on in there?"** she replied. Hilly grabbed hold of the door handle and pulled. And it seemed they got there a minute too late to see the fight. There was Jimmy, arms raised up in victory, while Bif was lying face down in the ring, groaning slightly. The other preps didn't even notice them walk in. They were too busy listening to Jimmys victory speech.

 **"Who's the baddest!? ME! Who's the toughest!? ME! Who's the man!? ME! ME, losers! ME! The champion! Number one! I killed the best! I will beat the rest!"** he gloated, walking around the ring as he addressed the others. Hearing all the commotion, Derby ran out of the clubhouse upstairs to the main floor, narrowing his eyes the moment he saw Jimmy.

 **"What have we got here?"** he questioned.

 **"That poor kid just beat up Bif. He's our new champion"**

 **"What!?"**

 **"He's the new champion!"** Parker explained, arm stretched out pointing at Jimmy. Derby could feel rage boiling up within him at this news. He rushed right up to Bif, ready to chew him out.

 **"You disgust me! It takes more than victory to become a champion. It takes breeding, and nepotism, and snobbery! You filthy democrat!"** he yelled at him, while he was struggling to get up. It took every fiber in Hilly's being as she watched this scene unfold to not run in their and punch Derby in the face herself.

He turned around and addressed the rest of his friends next.  
 **"Gentlemen, are we going to let some gutter-snipe come in and beat up our friend Bif!?"**  
 **"NO!"**  
 **"Then what are we going to do!?"**  
 **"BEAT HIM BACK TO THE GHETTO!"** they chanted in unison, getting all hyped up.

And before anyone knew it, the fight was on. Ducking out of view, Petey and Hilly hid. They didn't want to be seen, because the preps might have come after them as well if they were spotted. And truth be told, this was Jimmy's beef, not theirs.

 **"What the hell are we going to do?"** she hissed to Petey, who looked a bit scared.  
 **"We're going to stay here unless Jimmy needs backup. If it gets messy, or they put him in a situation he can't get himself out of, we'll rush in to help** " he replied.

They could hear Jimmy bringing the pain, and they were silently cheering him on from their hiding place. But soon, things fell silent when they heard some doors upstairs slam shut. They slowly crept from their hiding spot and looked up. There was Jimmy, locked upstairs with Derby and a few other guys, fighting them all off.

 **"I'm going to see if he needs any help"** Petey told her, rushing off upstairs. That left Hilly by herself to assess everything that went on. The preps were all sprawled out on the ground in pain after the beating they recieved from Jimmy. Hilly took this moment to make her way over to Bif, who had pulled himself up into a sitting position, and was leaning against the ropes, taking in a few deep, yet painful breaths. His eyes drifted to Hilly, and he looked a bit surprised.

 **"H-Hilly? What are you doing here?"** he asked her.

 **"To be honest, making sure Jimmy doesn't get himself hurt"** she replied quietly, biting her lip. Bif took that in for a moment, before trying to shift his position, only to groan in pain and go back to his previous one.

 **"Well...he didn't hurt himself a bit, that's for sure. God, I probably look so stupid right now"**

 **"Bif...don't say that. You dont look stupid at all. Some fights you win, some fights you lose. That's just how it goes, y'know? You can't win them all"** she told him, trying to encourage him.

 **"That's sweet of you to say, really. You're always so sweet..."**

Then suddenly, Bif's demeanor changed. He let out a sigh and looked at her.  
 **"Look, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. I wanted to talk to you sooner, but I guess now's as good a time as ever"**

She gazed at him with a look of confusion and curiousity. This didn't seem good at all.  
 **"Um...sure, what is it Bif?"**

He groaned and shifted again to face her better.  
 **"There's someone else, isn't there?"**

Her eyes widened and she looked at him, stunned.  
 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"I see the way you are with me when we hang out. I can tell we have this connection, but something seems to be holding you back. Any time I want to hold you close, or kiss you, or anything like that, you shy away, as if someone's watching you. I want nothing more than to make you my girlfriend, and show you off and show everyone how lucky I am to have you, but at the same time I don't want to force you to be with me if you have eyes for someone else. So maybe...maybe we should just stay friends?"**

Hilly could feel her chest tighten at the sound of his words. He wasn't wrong with what he was saying. Although she enjoyed being with Bif, Gary always lurked in the back of her mind. And that just wasn't fair to Bif. Maybe being friends was the best for them after all.

The silence was very awkward as they just looked at each other. Bif's eyes scanned her face, looking for a response to his words. But at the moment, she was at a loss for them. She was not expecting this to happen at all.

 **"You...you gonna be alright?"**

 **"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. As long as you want to still be friends, I'm alright with that"** was all that came out of her mouth.

The sound of Jimmy's voice echoing through the gym as he boasted his victory once more broke whatever silence that was still lurking between the two. Her eyes looked up to Petey, who gave her a thumbs up; another signal that Jimmy won. He did it. He took down the preps. She let out a tired sigh and looked back to Bif.

 **"Alright...well, I'll see you around..."** she told him.

 **"Yeah, I'll be seeing you"**

Without waiting for the guys to come back down, Hilly made her exit, leaving The Glass Jaw at a fast pace; the only thing in her mind being getting back to her dorm room to be alone. She had a lot of thinking to do.


	16. Beautiful Distractions

((Hello everyone! I'm back again. Got promoted at work so I've been hella busy, plus I've had insane writers block. I have this bad habit of getting absorbed in sequels to stories I am writing, completely forgetting that I need to finish the first story in order to publish a sequel. What I'm saying is yes, there's a sequel to this story. So I want to get this story done so I can start publishing the next one. I decided to do things a little differently this chapter. We need more Gary. Because what is Bully without the main antagonist? Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I love you all! XOXO KimmyKimZombieQueen))

* * *

Winter came without warning. It happened right after the Thanksgiving break, which the three amigos spent at Hilly's house: due to the fact that Petey's parents had to take an emergency trip to Florida because his Grandmother was sick, and wouldn't have been able to bring him back to school once the break was over, and Jimmy's mom was still out on her year long cruise with her new husband. So naturally, Hilly had her best friends over for the holiday. And her Parents were more than thrilled to have them there. Their daughter finally had some friends, which was something they really wanted for her to have in her teenage years. So of course, her parents welcomed the boys with open arms. And as they all gathered 'round the table to partake in Thanksgiving dinner, the snow started to fall. The whole town was covered in a thick layer of snow by the time the holiday weekend, was over, and everything looked so beautiful covered in white. So calm and peaceful looking. And it was the only thing the students of Bullworth Academy enjoyed as they returned to school on Monday.

Meanwhile, there was one student who couldn't wait to get back on campus, probably even more than the entire Nerd clique.

It was Gary Smith. Gary was the one who was more than eager to get back to school.

Thanksgiving for him meant having to go back home for the anual Smith family Thanksgiving dinner. A time where most of his extended family came over to his house for the holiday weekend. Aunts, Uncles, cousins, his grandparents; all under one roof. And for most people, seeing their family would be so wonderful. But not for Gary. Gary absolutely loathed them. Every time he was at a family event, he felt like he was being judged by every single member of his family. The reason for that was because he was the only one in his family with so many things wrong with him mentally. Everyone else in the family was so...normal. And he detested it so much. And this time the holiday was even more unbearable because he was off his meds. His brain was going insane at every opportunity, and the only thing he could do was stay silent when he was around his family, and then keep himself locked up in his room when he wasn't.

The only thing that helped calm him down even a little was thinking about a certain blonde haired blue eyed vixen who always occupied his mind when he wasn't working on his plans of taking over the school.

 _ **Hilly...his Hilly. His beautiful, wonderful, utterly pure Hilly.**_

Everything about her came to mind when he thought about her. Her beautiful blue doe eyes, her warm smile, her enchanting laugh. Thinking about her was his small ray of sunshine in his chaotic, fucked up life he was living at the moment. Then again, it was his choice to take himself off of his meds and try to dominate the school in the first place. He was tired of being controlled by his medication. Even though no one knew he was off them in his household.

 _ **"Don't forget to take your medications Gary Honey"**_ his mom would say every morning and every night. And when he heard it, he'd just growl lowly and go into his room to pretend to take them. But he'd just throw each pill away in the garbage. Truth be told, he honestly should have just taken them. Then the holidays would have at least been a little more bearable.

But...oh well...

Back at school, the news about Jimmy beating the ever loving crap out of all the Preps was already circling around campus. When it hit Gary's ears, the wheels in his mind started turning.

 _ **"If Hopkins took them down so fast, and without a problem, then that's one less clique leader to have to turn against him. Derby probably hates him, so that wont be hard at all when the time comes"**_ he thought to himself after he had heard all this.

As usual, he tried to keep a low profile around campus, avoiding all the places he knew Jimmy went to frequently. So, for the moment, he hung out in the back of the library, resorting to getting some schoolwork done; because quite frankly, he had nothing better to do at the moment.

And in that Library is where he heard the most interesting gossip. Even though the library was supposed to be a place of silence, the high pitched, annoying voice of Christy Martin gossiping to her best friend Angie Ng echoed through the building. And what she was saying piqued Gary's interest. So he slowly put down his notebook and payed close attention to what she was saying.

 **"Angie, you will not believe what I heard from Pinky this morning. You know how Bif Taylor and that girl Hilly Rosewood were going out, or sort of a thing, or whatever?"**

 **"You mean the girl who hangs around Jimmy Hopkins all the time? Yeah, I heard about that. Why? What did Pinky tell you?"**

 **"Well, they're not a thing anymore. Pinky told me, that Derby told her, that Bif told him that he broke it off with her".**

 **"What!? But, he was apparently crazy about her! I mean, I'm not complaining because now that means he's single, but what made him change his mind?"**

 **"Well, what I heard is that she wasn't really into it or something like that. She hid the fact that they were seeing each other like a dirty little secret; as if someone was watching her and she was afraid of getting caught. He probably got tired of it and saved himself the trouble of getting into a relationship with her. Kind of stupid for her to even pass up the opportunity to be with him if you ask me."**

 **"Yeah, that's true. I mean, he's tall, handsome, funny, and rich as hell. I'd kill for the opportunity to for him to even look at me the way he looked at her. She doesn't realize how lucky she was because those guys only go for rich girls...or Lola. But that's only because she puts out behind Johnny Vincent's back."**

 **"Well, I'll tell you one thing. The only other guys she hangs out around are Jimmy Hopkins and Pete Kowolski, and I'm pretty sure she isn't interested in either of them. So whoever she chose over Bif must be pretty damn special. Because only an idiot would pass up dating him for someone else."**

Gary paid attention to every single word that both girls said, and he felt his lips curl into a small smirk. What he just heard pleased him greatly. No, he had nothing to do with Bif breaking it off with Hilly, but it was just as sweet hearing they were no longer pursuing anything romantically. Hilly was his, and he'd be damned if another guy was going to have her to themselves. Gary was happy; order had been restored in his world for the moment.

He needed to see her, if only for a moment. He wanted to see her beautiful face. So, once he was sure he was alone in the library, he snuck out and went looking for her. It was five pm, and he figured that she'd be with Jimmy and Pete by now, watching tv in the boys dorm. So, he headed over there, went around the building and peeked in the window. And he was right. There was Jimmy and Pete playing darts, but Gary didn't care too much about them. He continued to scan the room until his eyes landed on her. There she was, curled up on the couch, her eyes fixated on the tv. She was clad in a blue Bullworth sweatshirt that was one size too big on her, black leggings, and a pair of chucks, with her long blonde hair up in a high ponytail. Even when she was dressed so casually, she was breathtaking. Gary couldn't take his eyes off of her.

 _ **In his own way, he loved this girl. She just didn't know it. And to be honest, neither did he.**_

He had to admit, he missed her a lot. He missed her company, her voice, her laugh, everything. There was a small part of him that figured he couldn't just give up his plans of dominating the school if it meant he could be around her again. But, he was already in too deep and and there was no turning back.

He continued to watch through the window as he saw Peanut Romano, Johnny Vincent's best friend walk in and confront Jimmy. The part of the window he was looking through was slightly open, so he took this opportunity to eavesdrop once more, trying to hear what everyone was saying.

 **"Jimmy Hopkins, right? My friend Johnny needs your help"**

 **"Then tell your friend Johnny to come and ask for it"**

 **"Nobody tells Johnny anything. Johnny Vincent does the telling"**

 **"Well he doesn't tell me what to do! Now beat it Greaseball, you're causing an oil slick!"**

 **"I said he needs your help man!"**

 **"Do I look like a charity service?!"**

 **"You're gonna pay for this!"**

Gary kept silent, watching Peanut leave the dorm. He continued to listen carefully, wanting to know what Jimmy or Pete would say next. It was crucial for his plan; knowing everyone's next move before they even made them.

 **"What is wrong with this place? Everyone either needs help, wants to beat you up, or both"** Jimmy said to Pete, turning back around to face him.

 **"Well, you know who Johnny Vincent is though, don't you?"**

 **"No, and I don't care"**

 **"He's head of the Greaser clique. Get friendly with him, and he can help you get to Gary"**

 **"...Yeah, maybe. I'll tell you something Pete; this place blows"**

 **"Tell me about it"**

That's all Gary needed to hear. He felt his blood boil at the sound of Jimmy spewing words out of his mouth. What turned into just wanting to see Hilly, turned into so much more than that. Did that idiot Hopkins really think he could take him down? He honestly had no idea what Gary had in store for him, and now that he overheard their conversation, it was time to plan his next move. He watched Jimmy and Pete continue their dart game, while Hilly continued to watch her show. He was about to leave and plot out his next move, hearing everything he needed to.

 _ **It would have happened sooner, if he didn't accidentally make eye contact with Hilly...**_

He didn't really expect it. He figured that she was so into her show that she wouldn't look at the window. But he was wrong. Her eyes darted over at him for a split second, only to do a double take and lock eyes with him. They were both frozen; gazing at each other. She was in complete shock. She hadn't seen him in weeks, and now, ironically after Jimmy and Pete had been talking about him, there he was. She didn't know how to feel. and neither did he. Gary's heart thudded loudly, everything slowing down for him. It could only take one second for her to tell Jimmy he was outside, and then he was screwed. But then again, it could only take a second for him to run away from the window and get out of there before anything happened.

But she didn't. Because unbeknownst to him, Hilly had been wanting to see him too. She had missed him just as much as he missed her. And also he forgot a very important thing. She wasn't trying to get involved in the feud that was brewing between him and Jimmy. As hard as it was, she was trying to stay neutral.

So, she smiled at him, before tearing her eyes away and looking back at the tv. And god, did that make his heart melt. He pulled himself away from the window and took in a deep breath, before leaving the dorms. She was such a beautiful distraction, but now he needed to focus.

 _ **Besides, he was sure if he ran into her sometime soon, there would plenty of time to get distracted by her. And god, he couldn't wait to get distracted again.**_


End file.
